Let Go Sasuke
by Little Letters
Summary: In the modern world where werewolves exist, Sasuke seems to have found his place. But even his abnormal life hasn't prepared him for when he meets Naruto. Why the blonde thinks there is something so special about him makes Sasuke want to hold tighter to control. Oh did anyone mention that Sasuke is a werewolf, and a beta who refuses to submit to his status? NaruSasu, KisaIta, etc.
1. Chapter 1

** Let Go Sasuke**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. This story is my own creation so I will treat it as such but I am open to ideas, constructive criticism, and tips on how to be a better writer. There is YAOI so if you don't like: turn back. **

**This is my first story post so please be gentle. Read on wonderful people! ~Little Letters**

Chapter 1

Sasuke sat up from sweat dampened covers and dry heaved. Annoying sheets and dark hair stuck to his body and face. After throwing up earlier that night he felt a little better, but clearly even that wasn't helping with sweating, nausea, and the shivers. Sasuke groaned as he turned over to look at the alarm clock that showed a blurry 3:26 am.

"Go to bed he said, you'll feel better once you wake up he said." Impersonating his brother in a sarcastic tone Sasuke took a sip of water.

"Imagine, being 16 and taking care of myself," Sasuke waved his hands around in small circles "Itachi seems to think it's apparently impossible."

Kicking the now very annoying covers off Sasuke turned to press his legs and forehead against the cool wall adjacent to his bed. It seemed to help a little as Sasuke imagined to the cold seeping past his shin into his muscles, eventually his eyelids started to feel heavy again and soon he fell asleep.

What seemed like two seconds turned into a half an hour until the pain erupted over his body again, Sasuke bolted upright from his drowsy sleep and screamed in pain. This time there was no sarcastic remark to an invisible older brother. Just a sharp intake of air and a thud as Sasuke rolled too far off his bed and connected with the floor. Everything burned. His knee caps, spine, ankles and elbows pounded with numbing pain. Who knew fingers, muscles, eyes, even his tongue, could jerk and burn so much. It was too dark to see what was happening but uncomfortable popping and crunching noises made Sasuke gag and throw up water and it did nothing to soothe his agitated throat. Screw it, he had to get Itachi's help. Sasuke staggered onto his swollen knees only to hear a dull pop and then a crunch, he shouted and fell onto his ribs. He wasn't some weakling! Sasuke willed himself to try to stand again, but when he looked down, he sharply turned away in disbelief and remained on the floor. Was that a bone sticking out of his calf?! How was he even still conscious? Sasuke rubbed his eyes anxiously. Why did his skin feel slippery all of a sudden? Where the hell was Itachi?! Sasuke's mind raced with questions as he faced his bedroom door and continued to sob.

"I-Itachi!...Itachi..please!"

Sasuke hiccuped, failing to notice himself press broken fingers into his blood soaked carpet. Rejoicing when he heard racing footsteps pound up the stairs only to promptly stop, the footsteps did not enter and they infuriatingly just waited. Eyes itched and colors became distorted. Sasuke did not want to wait, could not wait. Those footsteps were salvation to this crippling torture.

"Some-something is wrong w-with me. Is it happening? Br-brother! Can you hear me?"

Sasuke wanted to scream again but his voice sounded faint in his own ears.

"Hello?...Ita-chi? Hel-" Sasuke's head was playing tricks on him. Humans don't pant like this, they have nails not claws, and he was not using his lips to speak anymore.

Sasuke whined and used his claws to tear his bedroom carpet up in distress. His mind failed to understand why the pain went from a full boil to a stagnant peace, vanishing as quickly as it came before his mind corrected his confusion by passing out on the floor. Outside Sasukes room it was like the youngest brothers pain never occurred, the house became deathly still and remained desolate of any panicked family flipping on lights in alarm. The footsteps by the door became muffled as they walked slowly away from the door. Letting Sasuke's body flush out any more minor side effects while he slept.

Morning light filtered through the window of Sasuke's bedroom. Everything outside seemed peaceful but Itachi knew better. Inside Sasuke's room the evidence of an obvious struggle lay everywhere. Diluted vomit was inches from where his little brothers head rested. His bed covers were crumpled on the ground far away from their owner and dried blood stained the carpet. Oh how he wanted to barge into Sasuke's room last night to try to relieve the pain, but he couldn't. The worst was over for now and it was finally time to help. Walking into the room with a cup of water and painkillers Itachi knelt next to a healthy Sasuke.

"Sasuke wake up." Itachi gently prodded Sasukes shoulder.

"...mph..." Sasuke opened his eyelids to see his brother. Remembering what happened last night, Sasuke sprang up and checked his body to find nothing but flushed sensitive skin and the feeling of being dehydrated. "Oh my God I swear it happened. That pain was too real to be a nightmare," Sasuke became quiet and looked down at his hands, hushing his excitement with anger till it was the only thing he could think about, "and where the fuck were you?! I called for you Itachi!" Sasuke felt betrayed and guilty for yelling at the same time. Wait Guilty?

Itachi sat on the bed patiently and sighed, Sasuke wasn't going to take this well.

"You're right, it wasn't a dream. And I couldn't help you with this Sasuke, you know that. You had to do it alone and if I came in and you didn't recognize me," Sasuke took in a breath of Itachi's clean scent, earthy with the faint trace of his infamous body wash "both of us would have gotten hurt." Itachi handed the glass and painkillers over for Sasuke's newly pink, irritated blotchy skin.

"So it really happened huh? Guess lycanthropy didn't skip me." Sasuke took the pills and sat slowly on the clean part of the floor trying not to rub his skin too much. Being lower than Itachi on the floor left his inner wolf feeling immediately at ease. Itachi observed Sasukes actions with unnoticeable curiosity.

Yes the Uchihas were werewolves, yes Itachi was right and yes, both sucked. Sasuke had been told that the beast might skip him. With the world now the way it was, being a lycanthrope was becoming rare in the Uchiha bloodline. Now both brothers had it, Itachi answered his beasts call when he was also 16, but it happened immediately, while Sasuke waited three extra long months. On that night Sasuke locked himself in his room and cried as he listened to Itachi in his wolf form rip apart his room disorientated. That morning his family celebrated Itachi's change and that he was an alpha. The pain you went through as you changed was an indicator of if you were alpha, beta, or omega. The less damage, the more likely you were an alpha. Less pain meant that the person was strong enough to fight the oncoming symptoms or some shit. Omegas barley survived the change and that was why they were the bottom of the chain of command. If you couldn't fight the symptoms you couldn't even protect your pack. Itatchi was just disorientated and woke up the next day like nothing ever happened.

Sasuke looked down at his still blotchy skin gently biting his cracked lips. He had to be an alpha or he was so screwed. Just another thing to disappoint his perfectionist of a father. Sasuke winced, but Itachi had to wake him up, by that time Sasuke would have already healed any really bad injuries. Sasuke tried to think about last night more in detail. As he did he groaned at his luck the broken bones, the burning, and pretty much everything lead towards one thing. Itachi had to bring pain killers but he wasn't hospitalized in his family's private hospital either. But no doubt about it, Sasuke was a beta.

And of course Itachi already knew.

"This is so bad, fathers going to kill me."

"Sasuke."

"Of course you, the prodigy son would turn out to be an alpha," Sasuke put his head in his hands "I should just go dig a hole and bury myself."

"Sasuke calm down."

"I should sell my organs to hunters for money." Sasuke felt like throwing up all over again.

"Sasuke you need to stop being a drama queen. There is nothing wrong with being a beta, the pack would fall apart if it was made entirely of leaders."

"On second thought, I'll have Orochimaru do it, that way he can harvest everyth-" Sasuke yelped as hands roughly slid under his sore arms and yanked him onto his bed again. Oh god did he really just yelp?

"No you will not!" Itachi snarled in Sasukes face.

Sasuke watched in new-found beta fear as Itachi's teeth morphed into fangs and his iris turned into a burnt yellow color. He looked feral and intimidating. Lowering his gaze, Sasuke exposed his throat and tried to appear smaller unconsciously. Only to be harshly let go and then pushed off the bed onto his ass.

"Stop easily going into submission. You're degrading yourself and you are acting like a pushover."

Sasuke glared at Itachi. It was bad enough that this was going to be his first day trying to hide his beta status from his dad, please, that was a given. But now he had to be constantly aware of his posture or it would be a dead give away! Bye bye pack! Sasuke felt frustrated, stressed, and tired, making it really hard not to be aggressive towards Itachi. It was a gift and a curse that Sasuke was never one to hold his tongue around his brother, right now it was probably a curse.

"Yeah!? Well excuuussee me, understanding brother, for trying to get my emotions and body under control!" Sasuke stood up and locked his eyes onto Itachis gaze and he wasn't looking away to matter how he felt. Sasuke bared his teeth and stood tall. "But you got another thing coming if you think I'm going to degrade myself and lie down to be someones first class bitch" Sasuke would never be able to smother his beta instincts, but he would push them into the farthest pit in hell and whoever tried to use it against him could go looking for it there. Damn Itachi for assuming he was submitting other than...resting...in a particular spot that made him feel at ease.

Itachi failed to hide a small smile. Sasukes intense glare faltered a bit seeing it, his shoulders immediately relaxing and confusion replacing the anger in his eyes.

"There's the stubborn little brother I know. Father will never know and you will not be forced into feeling like you have to submit ever again if I have anything to say about it."

"I didn't submit! And thanks...I think?"

"Prepare for the hardest training of your life Sasuke. When I'm done with you, alphas are going to inspire to be you." Itachi's eyes held a faint spark of evil.

Sasuke may admit to sucking at sorting out his own emotions, but for survival purposes, he knew how to read Itachi like a book. He unconsciously took a step back, "on second thought, I'll just cover this up myself. I'll just say the mood swings from the first year of being a werwolf are from stress. You're probably busy with college work anyway."

"How thoughtful. But no," Itachi leaned back on one of his hands and smirked, "you're my top priority little brother."

"Is it too late to say sorry for making your shirts pink and giving you salt for your coffee instead of sugar?"

"Yes."

Sasuke winced and tried to look on the bright side. Maybe Itachi would forget all the other tricks and go easy on him.

Ha, yeah right.

* * *

3 years later

Sasuke sat by the window sill wrapped in a plaid blue blanket with a book nestled on his lap, lost in memories. Itachi had been telling the truth when he said that he'd pretty much breath down his neck until he was satisfied with Sasuke. Training to cover up instinctual status was misery the first year because of Itachi. Hell the second year because of Itachi. Pure boring agony the third year because of Itachi. But father never found out and Sasuke could push down the urge to submit to alphas now and feel in control.

Just recently being a part of Itachi's pack at the request of his older brother after he had moved out had its quirks. For one, Sasuke could now get revenge on his brother for all the times his lessons were highly questionable at best. Sasuke smirked as he thought of the time he laid a red skimpy outfit on Itachi's bed before he got back with Kisame from a date. Sasuke could just imagine the look on Kisames face when he thought it was a hint from Itachi, and Itachis face when he realized that trash was even seen in his room. Of course the note that said "_This looks great on me...as a matter of fact, I bet I would look better on you" -Itachi _is probably why Sasuke had to look over his back the whole week afterwards. The glare he got every time a comment was made about anything red when shopping was so worth it.

All joking aside, life was still no walk in the park. Being a werewolf was like having a cold, you lived but life would be so much easier without it. And it was definitely not going to get any easier after Sasuke met _him. _

**To Be Continued **

**SO. First chapter done. I wanted to get it out around this time of year in the spirit of Halloween and such. Tell me what you think but please no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Z Let Go Sasuke**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. This story is my own creation so I will treat it as such but I am open to ideas, constructive criticism, and tips on how to be a better writer. There is YAOI so if you don't like that then turn back. **

** And so the madness continues. After seeing so many people take interest in my story after just putting it out, gave me inspiration to start again quickly. Read on wonderful people! ~Little Letters**

**Just to let you know: **

_This means a cellphone text_

**This means a flashback: _**

**This means Sasuke's wolf talking: **/_blah/_

**This means Naruto's wolf talking: /blah/**

Chapter 2

Meeting Uzumaki Naruto was not love at first sight, that much was for certain. It wasn't a second sight or third sight for that matter either. Sasuke groaned, wanting to forget the last 24 hours ever happened. He tried to become comfortable on the black leather couch and pay attention to anything other than his persistent thoughts. Stuffing his face into a pillow in embarrassment and anger as he remembered the details that took place. Sasuke's white iPhone dinged with an incoming message from an unknown number.

"_Up to hang out tonight?" -NU_

Sasuke did not give out his number freely. It was a part of keeping a low profile and his phone was mainly used for an emergency. Seeing it was not anyone from the pack and this unknown bastard was stupid enough to be friendly made Sasuke suspicious.

"_Who are you?" -SU_

"_Im Batman" -NU_

Sasuke was about to block this number, there was a special event that took place in Armageddon for prank callers.

"_Prank texts are annoying and show you don't have a life. Im going to block you now" -SU_

"_WAIT! It's Naruto. Forget me already? I am the hot guy with an awesome smile. I was just wondering if you wanted tg on a d8?" -NU_

Oh god. How could he _not_ forget this moron? And there was no way he was going anywhere with him.

"_How did you get my number?" -SU_

"_Ill tell you when we c each other. So how about that d8?" -NU_

"_No" -SU _

"_Please. I promise you won't regret it!" -NU _

Sasuke was already regretting it.

"_No. And Im blocking you" -SU_

"_Come on! Is there anything I can do? And why?" -NU_

"_Actually...yes. Because youre a stalker" -SU_

"_Name it and Ill do it!" -NU _

"_Delete my contact" -SU_

"_Was last night really that bad?" -NU_

The phone bounced as it was tossed to the other side of the couch. Sasuke did not want to talk to Naruto anymore, just like how he didn't want to talk to him last night.

* * *

Sasuke walked towards his frequented bar, just wanting a nice coke with rum. A drink would hit the spot after the bad day he had. It didn't matter that he was only 19, Itachi owned the place and Sasuke worked there sometimes on night shifts. Plus, being a werewolf had its perks, you aged slower than humans. Sasuke chuckled, he looked more like a vampire than a werewolf and his attitude did not exactly scream werewolf stereotype. Many times old drunks who didn't particularly like pasties would pick fights with him. But with a quick growl and a warning snap to the slow reacting exposed throat, had even the toughest looking alpha running from Sasuke.

Crossing the damp sidewalk, Sasuke quickly jogged down the stairs by twos and stopped at the hidden front door. Kisame looked up from identifying all the unknown humans and werewolves to see who cut the line.

"And just who do yo- oh, hey Squirt." Kisame's face split into a grin as Sasuke glared.

Kisame was a part of the family, also unbelievably in Sasukes opinion, in a relationship with Itachi. Blue inky tattoos covered everything, even his face, making his skin appear blue from afar. His teeth were pointed from his first transformation. He had clenched his teeth too hard and most of them cracked. To save what was left, the dentist sanded down the cracked teeth and put a covering over them. His teeth were supposed to fall out and then grow back to normal after his next transformation. But when his wolf teeth fell out and his human teeth reappeared to their pointy state, Kisame just accepted it.

"Don't call me that, your obsession with anything water isn't normal Kisame."

"Sorry, Squirt. Old habits die hard," Kisame ignored the impatient people waiting in line. "Go ahead inside, your brother probably wants to see you."

"Hn, like I need your permission. And again, don't call me that." Sasuke countered and pushed past Kisame into his pack's bar.

He was instantly met with a face full of base and the sight of grinding bodies. Itachi's bar wasn't exactly the average bar. Of course it had drinks, dancing and the slut in the corner. But it was more centered around the need of werewolves. First of all, there was plenty of liquor, but absolutely no beer was served. No exceptions, it poisoned werewolves. Of course it made no sense to Sasuke, it was all alcohol at the end of the day. But being half human, half wolf left a person with some really strange eating and drinking rules. Second, seating was never just a table for two, a family of werewolves was never just two people. If it was, it wouldn't be for long. Werewolves are social creatures by nature, making your pack bigger, meant stronger, meant safer. Though that statement did not exactly include the Uchiha pack, from what Sasuke understood, Itachi liked to keep the pack well under control and introducing loners to the pack was rare.

Sasuke walked along the wall until finally reaching the back of the building where his brother was serving drinks. Moving behind the bar, Sasuke started making his rum with coke. Itachi was not going to do it when Sasuke had perfectly functioning hands. Watching humans interact was also a part of the bar, if they knew about werewolves, they were able to come in. That was Kisame's job along with the regular duties of a security guard.

"Good evening Sasuke." Itachi finally said after helping a female customer with running eyes and a flirtatious smile. Sasuke never understood how females did not notice the feeling of a hole being burned into the back of their skull. It was from a certain tattooed alpha right outside the door who always kept an extra eye on Itachi. A blonde male walked up to the bar and sat down, Sasuke didn't give him a second glance.

"Good evening Itachi, better tell your boyfriend to stop being so overprotective. It's suffocating."

"Excuse me." Blondie waited not even a minute before saying with impatience.

Itachi's eyes lit up with mischief while still managing to look bored. "Its because of a bet I made with him. Whoever gets the most phone numbers by tonight wins." Itachi and Kisame both had a good number of people who wanted them, so Sasuke knew it was a running tally. "We're both alphas, so it's sometimes hard to decide who tops in be-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke clasped his hands over his ears and hummed for good measure. He absolutely couldn't take any details of Itachi's sex life, it was just way too weird to think about. He waited until Itachi rolled his eyes and helped the next customer before slowly lowering his hands.

"Oy! Spikey!" And with that, Blondie just crossed the fucking line.

Sasuke turned around to the blonde customer, eyes yellow and canines bared, taking note of the orange v-neck shirt and haircut that looked like it was done with some rusty kitchen scissors. But somehow the style, if you could call it that, looked good. /_Pity all that is wasted and something so unintelligent/. _Sasuke pushed his wolf down.

"You must have ordered a death wish," Sasuke said, remembering Itachi's bartender lessons he barely spitting out a mangled "sir."

The blonde stared at Sasuke and the beta subtly looked around for his brother for backup, only to now inconveniently notice that Itachi somehow vanished.

"Wow, uh," Blondie scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry thought you were human."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And whats that got to do with you acting like a total ass?" Now Blondie really looked shell shocked, /_that just_ _means he is probably another arrogant alpha,/ _Sasuke's wolf huffed_ /unworthy/._ "You know what? Don't answer that, just place an order to some other bartender, I don't work here right now." Sasuke lifted his drink and moved it through the air, showing it off, just to taunt the jerk. "And realize that this place serves underworld educated humans as well idiot."

The blonde gaped at Sasuke now, not sure what to do. No one had really ever talked to him like that before, well, at least no one outside his pack. But this cutie had spunk, it caught his attention and wasn't letting go.

"We started out on the wrong foot. Why don't we start over? My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"No thanks, I already know my opinion of you."

"Oh? And what do you already know?" Interested, Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke.

"I know that I don't like you." Replied Sasuke voice monotone and face blank, then he walked away, finishing off his drink. Maybe loosening up and dancing with a stranger would help him feel better. Or maybe that was the alcohol talking, either way Sasuke didn't care. Today was bad enough to let the drinks keep pouring and the complements to keep coming.

Naruto watched Sasuke leave, aroused and still drinkless.

"My apologies for my little brother. He has just ended his relationship and it didn't go well." Itachi handed Naruto the usual drink before grabbing a white washcloth, beginning to wipe condensation marks off his bar.

"Boy or girl?"

Itachi stopped cleaning the counter and looked straight into Narutos eyes, unspoken threats laying beneath his cool personality.

"Boy."

Naruto felt like dancing, "that sucks." Ha, absolutely sucks for the guy Sasuke broke up with that is.

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't even try it Naruto."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well I do, so don't even think about it."

Naruto was just about to reply when Kakashi sat down next to him.

"Sorry about being late Naruto, but my apartment elevator was broken, I had to walk down all those stairs." Kakashi ordered a drink, his white health mask held securely in place.

Naruto pulled off a glare that looked more like a squint, "Kakashi, your apartment building only has two floors..."

Kakashi avoided the comment by asking for a straw. "So what drink are you blocking Naruto from this time?"

"This time it's my brother." Itachi nodded towards Sasuke who was currently grinding against some unknown human. Great, now there would be human scent throughout the pack's home until Sasuke took a shower. Which he wouldn't, just to make Itachi angry.

"Oh really? I thought Sasuke was in a relationship with Sai?"

"He was, against my advice." Itachi glanced over to his little brother and swallowed his growl, "Sai used him again."

"I see, so now Naruto is trying to get into his pants?"

"Yes."

"Hey!" Naruto had enough of them talking like he wasn't there. "Help a guy out Kakashi! I'm a good person!"

Itachi wasn't convinced, but the protective side wasn't helping Naruto's case either. "Doesn't matter anyway Naruto. You made a bad first impression on Sasuke and he's never going to give you his number now."

Naruto grinned. "Why don't _you_ give me his number Itachi?"

"No"

Narutos grin dropped into his lap.

Kakashi's mask creased as he smiled. He knew Naruto very well and Sasuke must have done something really out of the ordinary to engross Naruto like this. They were polar opposites and either they would fall deeply in love or fall deeply into their graves. Either way the adventure would be fun to watch and it was up to Kakashi to get Itachi and himself to play cupid.

"Naruto why don't you go to the bathroom. There's paint from your studio still on your cheek." Kakashi had devised his plan, now it was time to put it into action.

"Are you serious? Urgh! Sasuke probably saw it too!" Naruto stomped his way to the bars bathroom.

Kakashi counted to three slowly to make sure he wasn't overheard, with Naruto gone, it was now time to persuade Itachi. It shouldn't be too hard, Itachi knew Naruto and with the recent breakup, no one wanted Sasuke to hook up with Sai again, including Kakashi.

"I think you should give Naruto his number."

Itachi gave a sarcastic huff as if in agreement. "Not you too."

"No, I really mean it. Naruto's a good kid. Sure he has his questionable habit of eating ramen, but he will be good for Sasuke."

"Even so Kakashi," Itachi lowered his voice "I don't think it's a good idea with Sasuke's...situation."

Kakashi had been the only one outside of Itachi's pack to know that Sasuke was a beta. He probably would have never found out if he hadn't been a teacher for Sasuke when he was younger.

"That's why I'm saying Naruto is a perfect fit! Sure he may be a bit judgmental towards humans. We all have our own flaws. But Naruto doesn't manipulate most omegas and betas like other alphas try to do. He doesn't view them to be lesser or order them around and he's a powerful leader. Sasuke craves that, instinctively anyway, and that's why Sai didn't work out." Kakashi couldn't tell if he was getting through to Itachi.

"So what are you suggesting Kakashi? I give Sasuke over to Naruto?" Itachi did not like that thought one bit and he didn't stop the growl that bubbled up past his human vocal cords and made itself clear.

Oh crap, back up Kakashi, back it up, Sasuke's old teacher thought. If he wasn't careful Kisame would hear and that would alert Sasuke and then Naruto would be back from the bathroom. Damn being cupid was harder than it looks. "No, no, no. Just give him Sasuke's number. See how they progress from there, that's all. See? No giving up Sasuke. Just give a little push." Itachi looked thoughtful at that. Whew, just in time, as Kakashis picked up the sound of footsteps coming from the bathroom.

Naruto walked back and sat back down. "Kakashi you liar, there was no paint."

"My bad, must have been a trick of the lights."

Naruto looked at his watch, it was already getting late and the little glances he made towards Sasuke made him feel worse. Sasuke had been dancing with random people the whole night, that should be him dammit! His wolf did not like it one bit either, **/He should only want us!**/.

"I'm going home, its getting late and I have work tomorrow" mumbled Naruto dejectedly.

Kakashi sneaked Itachi a knowing and pushing look as Naruto started to get up.

Itachi internally groaned, this was going to bite him in the ass. Why couldn't he be like Kisame when it came to feelings? His boyfriend was so much better and understanding at it.

"Wait Naruto." Writing quickly on a piece of lined paper, Itachi wrote down Sasukes number.

Naruto lit up like a Christmas tree, grabbing the paper and beaming."Thank you! This will change everything!"

Itachi decided that he hated Christmas now and preferred Halloween with all the killing.

Naruto walked out of the bar, not noticing the security guard giving him a silent salute for good luck. Getting a Uchiha to date you was a full time job, getting a Uchiha to say 'I love you' was a full life commitment. But Kisame already made his choice and was loving every minuted of it even when he wasn't. Man, this kid was going to need all the luck in the world to peek Sasuke's interest.

"Well I know my opinion of _you_, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto talked to the phone number as he walked to his car, "I like you" _/_**and hes got guts too, worthy/**. Naruto agreed, folding the piece of paper and tucking it safely into his pocket. By the time the alpha got home, he couldn't stop thinking about the other alpha and concluded his day by falling asleep with a smile on his face. Today was a great day.

Kakashi stayed until closing hour.

"I really hope your right about this Kakashi. If not," Itachi snarled a dangerous warning.

Kakashi held his hands up. "Woah. You can trust me. When have I ever been wrong about this type of thing?"

Heavy silence.

"Heh. On second thought, don't answer that."

* * *

Sasuke must have fallen asleep because when he woke up it was 8 pm. Oh shit, he had a shift tonight at the bar! Frantically bolting from the black leather couch, running around the apartment, Sasuke stripped down and changed into black pants, a white button up, and a black tie. He checked his hair, trying to brush it down before it stubbornly stuck back up again. Giving up like always, Sasuke grabbed his phone and drove to the bar.

The sun seemed to go down earlier and there was now a chill in the air that wasn't there before. October was finally here and Sasuke was loving every minute of it. The back door squeaked as he unlocked it and walked in.

"Good evening Sasuke." It was the greeting Sasuke received every time he walked into the bar. The greeting was very annoying at first, sounded like a damn cliché vampire phrase. But the more Itachi said it, the faster Sasuke soon realized that the simple phrase was Itachi's way of asking 'how are you?'

"Good evening Itachi." And this was his way of saying 'I'm Fine.'

"Sleep in too late again?" How did Itachi always know?

"I would say no, but you would know that I'm lying." Sasuke clocked in and started washing his hands and preparing for a busy night. Fridays, why did he have to work detestable Fridays? He never worked them and the only time Itachi asked him to work Fridays was when they...

And predictably out of nowhere, "I think it's about time we go on a camping trip."

Sasuke shoulders slumped, why couldn't he be normal? Letting the beast run wild once a month was a part of being healthy. But it was still unfair. It didn't matter what day it was as long as you transformed, none of that full moon bullshit. The only reason why werewolves preferred a full moon was so that you could see better in the dark. Humans took flashlights to see in the woods, so it was perfectly logical for werewolves to want moon light. Other than the fact that they could still see pretty damn well without it.

"Didn't we just go? I can put up with the itch and a few mood swings here and there." Sasuke really hated being stuck in a car full of pack members for a couple hours and then in a cabin. Especially when they thought he was the best center point for all of their jokes. A crime scene and horror movie just waiting to happen in the beta's opinion.

"So can I, but what we _can't _put up with is police when they knock on our door because there's a dead body in the woods because of Hidan again." Itachi's voice became quiet even though the storage room/kitchen was sound proof. "So get all the things you need and prepare to move out when I say so."

"Careful Itachi, you almost sound like you're asserting your dominance and leadership over me."

Itachi smirked. "No, wouldn't want that now would we? That just might keep you safe." A small smile grew onto Sasuke's face at Itachi's joke.

"Speaking of 'wouldn't wants,' that jerk from last night somehow got my number." And even though fate had a funny way of matching things up, the more Sasuke thought about Naruto getting his number, the more something just didn't feel right.

"Hm, that's interesting."

"Yeah," Sasuke almost dropped the glass he was washing. "Dammit, I forgot to block his number."

"You can do that after your shift, now go work the bar." Oh Sasuke, Itachi mentally sighed, please don't be too mad once you learn the truth and learn the truth he would, his little brother was good at figuring out Itachi's schemes.

Sasuke mocked his older alpha brother with a dramatic sigh and a head tilt, just because he knew it would rile his brothers wolf. "Yes dad."

Sasuke had been right to think that tonight the bar would be busy. He immediately started making drinks with the speed that only came from practice. Seeing the sea of familiar and unfamiliar faces put his troubled mind at ease.

People each had their signature scents. With a sensitive nose, it made it hard to get past that sometimes, a person's scent told their life story. It could also tell you if that person was an omega, beta, or alpha. Sasuke's beta scent had been a challenge to cover up when Sasuke was still a pup. But now he took special pills that covered it up with the smell of aggression. It made strangers think twice before approaching him, making him appear closed off and angry. But the pills gave him a chance to a life without being subjected to judgment and status. The bar relaxed him, everyone's scents swirled and intertwined here. No one could tell your status, or what background you came from, just like or dislike you because of your character.

"Excuse me."

Why did that voice sound familiar? /_don't turn around/_.

"I'm still waiting for that drink. And your text that says yes to a date."

Oh shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Go Sasuke**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. This story is my creation so I will treat it as such but I am open to ideas, constructive criticism, and tips on how to be a better writer. There is YAOI so if you don't like that then turn back. **

**Hi! ~Little Letters**

**Just a reminder: **

**Sasuke's wolf speaking: **/_Blah blah/._

**Naruto's wolf speaking: /Blah**/.

Chapter 3

Karma was punching Sasuke in the face, that was it. And it came back with an uppercut because somehow Naruto looked better than before. But looks alone didn't seal the deal.

"Fuck off."

"Oh come on, is that any way to treat a customer?"

"Fuck off, Sir."

Naruto wasn't affected in the slightest. He even leaned closer, which irked Sasuke to no end.

"You better be careful," whispered Naruto leaning closer. Any farther and half his body would be across the counter. "Some people might say," he put his hand by his mouth as if it was some big secret "you're flirting with me."

Sasuke slammed his palms on the counter, "I will call Kisame over here if you don't leave."

"Getting someone else to fight your fights huh?"

Naruto was just trying to get a rise out of him, so why was it working so well?

"Never, just trying to keep him in a job."

Naruto thumped his fingers on the bar. "Excuses, Excuses."

"You're never going to leave are you?"

Naruto's face split into a Cheshire like grin, "Nope."

Sasuke knew these types too well. People like Naruto only acted on emotion and he would have to work with it to get Naruto to understand that he wasn't interested.

"Look, I just broke up with someone and I'm not in any hurry to get into a relationship again."

Naruto's face contorted in contemplation.

/**People like Sasuke act mostly on logic, appeal to that if you want him**/.

The longer Naruto took to think, the more Sasuke believed that Naruto finally got the message.

/_Poor thing, it's hard to understand with all that alpha pride/._

Sasuke smirked at his wolf's comment and his own cleverness.

"That's ok."

"Excuse me?"

Naruto straightened his back in determination.

"I said 'that's ok'. I'll wait."

/_You've got to be joking/._ Sasuke felt a headache coming on.

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?!"

"Just one date," Naruto held up a single finger as if it was the only solution in the world. "Go drink coffee with me tomorrow. If you hate it, you don't have to go on another date with me ever again."

Naruto was taking a big chance, and he knew it. But he really needed to show Sasuke that he was a good guy and could be an even better boyfriend. /**And mate**/.

Sasuke really didn't want to go, really, really didn't want to go. But he wasn't stupid enough to not see an opportunity when it presented itself.

"Just one date?"

"Yup."

"Then I never have to see you again?"

"Only if you absolutely hate it. Which of course, will never happen."

At least the coffee shop was a public place. Sasuke had to think about his scent and how it could be further masked by his surroundings. Naruto would just smell coffee grinds and spice if they met up there.

"...Fine."

"Great! How about 8:45 am at the water front coffee shop?"

"...Fine."

Naruto pumped his fist in victory. He did it!

Sasuke hoped for the best, maybe the moron would over sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up two hours before he was supposed to be at the coffee shop. He just had to take a shower and figure out what to wear.

...What to wear.

"Shit! What am I going to wear?"

/**You sound like a girl**/.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to wear clothes!" Naruto tried pushing his wolf down. But the wolf was just as excited as he was and refused to Shut. The. Hell. Up.

/**How about shirtless?**/.

"No."

/**How about pant-less?**/.

"No."

/**How about heartless?**/.

"I am not. You're just not the best fashion consultant."

/**I think the orange looks nice**/.

Naruto walked to his closet and peered in. Waiting for something to pop out and say 'Pick me! I'm perfect.' But all the clothes stuck to their hangers and laughed at him. Finally Naruto decided on a tie-dye shirt and some jeans as a faint knock landed on his door.

"I'm in PJ's but come on in!"

The door swung open to reveal two pack members.

"Sakura! Hinata! Good morning! I'm going on a date today so ask someone else if you need anything."

The girls ignored Naruto as they looked at what he planned to wear with pity.

"See Hinata! I told you this would happen. He is positively hopeless when it comes to picking out clothes for himself." Sakura gently swayed her head back and forth at Naruto, as if scolding a child.

"It's the m-middle of October Naruto. You will f-freeze." Hinata refused to look Naruto in the eyes as he stood there shirtless.

"It's not my fault! I already wasted half an hour and I need to shower too!"

Naruto dug his toe into the shaggy brown rug, clearly frustrated. Drawing invisible patterns with one foot while the other stood planted on the wood floor. The two girls looked once at Naruto and then back at each other, coming to a silent accord. Sakura walked over to the closet and began throwing shirts. Adding to the giant mess that Naruto had already created looking for the best outfit.

"Hinata, I need male fall fashion advice stat."

"R-Right." Hinata began looking through her phone for any ideas.

Scarves flew over Narutos head, he didn't even know he had scarves.

A gray jacket landed on his bed, when did he even buy that?

Naruto had enough when a pair of shoes soared across the room, just missing his family jewels. Covering and ducking away from the rampaging Sakura, Naruto tried finding shelter in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Woah! Ok, this is going overboard! I plan to use this!" Naruto pointed to his crotch with emphasis.

"Naruto! What are you still doing here?! Go take a shower!" Sakura grabbed Naruto by the hand and pulled him further into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"I need boxers!"

Naruto didn't have time to dodge the incoming blue boxers as door quickly reopened and shut again.

/**I take it back. You don't act like a girl."**

"Told you."

/**You're just scary and they're terrifying**/.

"...Hey! I'm terrifying too!"

/**Sure**/.

* * *

"Fucking get up."

Pulling the covers over his head Sasuke burrowed deeper into his bed. He changed his mind, he was not going to meet Naruto today.

"Shower, shit, and shine Sasuke!" If there was one person who could fight over the title of 'most annoying' with Naruto, it was Hidan.

"Go die Hidan."

"Aww whittle 'uke wanna sweep?"

Sasuke felt the air leave his lungs as Hidan sat on him.

"To bad! You gotta get up and look fuckable for your blondie!"

Satisfaction blossomed in Sasuke's chest as he rolled over and Hidan fell off his bed.

"Ow! You little twerp! Fine you so deserve this!" Hidan walked to the door frame and yelled downstairs. "ITACHI! YOUR LITTLE BROTHER WON'T FUCKING WAKE UP!"

Sasuke bolted out of bed and jogged downstairs. Hidan was annoying but Itachi meant business when he said it was time to get up. There was no way he was getting ice-cold water poured on him again for staying in bed.

"Heh. Thought that might get you up." Hidan casually followed Sasuke into the kitchen.

"I'm still not going Hidan."

"Fucking yeah you are!"

Sasuke pulled out a leather bar stool and noticed that everyone was already up except him.

"Good morn'in Squirt!"

"Hn."

Sasuke munched on some fruit and glared at Hidan as he sat on the counter top.

"Good morning Sasuke. You're not going to meet Naruto looking like that are you?" Itachi walked into the kitchen drinking his green tea. Sasuke looked down at his sweatpants and plain black t-shirt.

"I'm not going, so there is no need for me to change."

"There is no need to feel nervous."

Sasuke mentally groaned.

"I'm not nervous! Naruto is annoying, loud, prideful, weir-"

"You brother said the same thing about me." Kisame's pointed teeth peeked over his lips with nostalgia.

Itachi seemed to favor ignorance.

"I feel sick." Sasuke raised his hand to check for a fever. "It would be better if I stayed home and slept it off." Werewolves always ran a little hot, that's what happened when your body fought with itself constantly and changed hormones.

Hidan slapped his knee as if that was the funniest thing he heard the whole morning.

"Oh yeah, that's a symptom all right. It's called You-need-to-get-some-itus."

Sasuke knew he was badly out numbered. No matter what, they would make him go on this pointless coffee date.

"Whatever, but that doesn't mean I'm going to look nice."

Sasuke walked slowly back up the stairs and started the shower. He began to finally wake up as the warm water hit his face relentlessly, unaware of the brief conversation in the kitchen.

Kisame turned back to Itachi after Sasuke had left. "Are you really going to let him go out like that?"

"He's a Uchiha," Itachi calmly sipped his tea "so of course not."

Sasuke lathered the shampoo and washed his body, letting the water relax his muscles and procrastinate as much as possible. He did not hear the bathroom door open or see who the sweatpants stealing stranger was. The stranger silently paced a new, better set of clothing on the counter and made a quick retreat. Sasuke stepped out of the shower to find slim dark skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a black baggy cardigan. His Uchiha pack fan necklace lay on top of the folded clothing. Sasuke debated on whether he should just stand there and shiver or put on the clearly thought through outfit. But it seemed the decision was not his to make.

"Hurry up Sasuke." Itachi knocked on the bathroom door.

"I am NOT putting this on."

The other side of the bathroom door seemed to darken and unspoken evil leaked through underneath, spilling across the tile floor.

"I said no."

"Don't think I won't manhandle you Sasuke."

Itachi was still standing there as Sasuke walked out of bathroom, dressed in the cursed attire. He started pushing Sasuke towards the front door before he could go back to change into anything else.

"Hurry up."

"I still think this is a really bad ide-"

Car keys and a red beanie were stuffed into Sasukes hands. The last response from Itachi was a 'be good' look and a swift slam of the front door. Sasuke sighed and pulled his cardigan closer to his body. Walking off the stone steps and getting into his car. Because after all, Uchihas were never late, even if it was to meet a dense blue-eyed blonde.

Sasuke was the first to arrive at the coffee shop. He pulled on the heavy door and made a quick survey of everyone in the building. This was a perfect place to meet Naruto, the warm coffee shop kept out the bitter salty wind but had a great view of the sea. Sasuke sat by one of the open windows, looking out at the gray tinted clouds. The smell of coffee and spiced pumpkin gave a soothing effect. Naruto could be clueless about dating, but he picked one of Sasuke's favorite spots to get a cup of tea. But he usually came in the winter, their hot cocoa was to die for. It wasn't sweet but had the dark chocolate texture that was better than any obnoxious holiday treat. The staff recognized him as he ordered a chi tea, polite greetings were exchanged and Sasuke returned to his spot by the window. The door chimed repeatedly as people continued on with their daily business. Soon Sasuke was absent mindlessly watching seagulls and warming his hands with his tea. The chair across from him protested as it was pulled away from the table.

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto smiled and quickly sat down.

Sasuke looked at his phone, Naruto was exactly on time. He watched as Naruto burned his tongue on his coffee and put his fists over his mouth to not smile himself. Naurto took off his heavy grey coat to reveal a black scarf and a long-sleeved shirt that was pushed up to his elbows. It fit him in all the right places and it was hard not to stare. It was definitely the opposite of what Naruto was wearing the first time Sasuke saw him, and for some reason Sasuke kind of missed the orange. Not that he would ever wear it himself but it just seemed right on Naruto.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"Not really."

Sasuke turned back to watch the water as it crashed against the pier. Cupping his hands around his tea again for warmth. It was interesting to know that you were sitting over water with only the floor and dock separating you. Sasuke realized that Naruto was strangely quiet. He glanced back to see Naruto just watching him with a small crooked smile.

"What are you doing?" Naruto's head jerked back as if he came out of a day-dream.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Just watching you."

"I noticed."

Naruto couldn't get enough of Sasuke. His cheeks were dusted pink from the cold air and his red hat made his hair look dark as night. The shirt he wore was long but it somehow made him look toned. As he turned to look out the window the wide neck line gave Naruto a peek of his collar-bone and an intricate black tattoo that clearly told a story.

"That your book?"

A book on anthropology lay next to Sasukes elbow.

"No. I didn't even see it here until you said something." Naruto picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

"This subject has always interested me. People are so different from us." Naruto hinted that he was talking about being a werewolf by pointing at himself then to everyone else in the room.

"But at the same time we are so alike that it's almost justified that we are called monsters."

And that is how a two hour in-depth conversation began and Sasuke learned that Naruto was only half an idiot. By the end of the conversation Sasuke found himself needing another tea and maybe something to eat.

"I'm going to get more tea."

Sasuke forgot to make a wide arch as he walked past Naruto toward the counter. The coffee shop masked his scent but not completely. Sasuke sat back down and pulled apart a pumpkin scone chewing it unaware of Narutos growing concern.

"Sasuke are you mad at me?"

And there it was, thank god he took the pill during breakfast.

"Not currently."

"Then why do," Naruto thought for a moment and mouthed "you smell angry."

This was were Itachi's training helped. Thinking on your toes made it easier to lie and not feel bad about it later.

"My brother pestered me this morning about being a better," it was Sasukes turn now to mouth the word "alpha." He voice returned to normal after subtly looking around. "I was just thinking about it and that's probably what you smelled."

"Oh I get that. Kyuubi isn't my brother, but he's sure annoying enough at times to be one."

"Kyuubi?"

Naruto looked around. "Mind if we go on a walk?"

Sasuke knew that was code for 'Can't talk here, to public'.

"Sure."

Naruto began to talk once they were outside. Sasuke was glad to be moving again and the temperature warmed up a little as the sun filtered though the clouds.

"Kyuubi is my second in command you might say."

"That means," Sasuke couldn't stop a quick exhale of air as he tried not to laugh. "You're a pack leader."

Naruto's chest puffed out with pride. "Yup."

"I don't believe you"

"Believe it! I have been a leader since grandma Tsunade stepped down."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm serious! I'm a really strong lea-"

Everything stopped and sound dulled as Sasuke recognized a familiar face among the people who passed by. Of course he would be here and by the look he was giving Sasuke there was no way to turn around and pretend he wasn't coming. Sai was headed straight for Sasuke and he couldn't be evaded.

Everything reverted back to motion and the muted sound of Naruto's voice came back with clarity. Sasuke had to think of a plan and fast. If Itachi knew Sai was still in town there would be trouble and where there was Sai, there was hunters. And they were a werewolf's worst and last nightmare.

"-kashi even said that this dat-"

"Naruto this doesn't mean anything."

Naruto stopped walking and turned towards Sasuke. "Now wait a minute. I thought this date was going pretty well and-"

"I'm going to kiss you now and you're going to look like it's the best kiss you ever had."

Naruto's hands stopped moving in mid sentence and gaped.

"Huh?"

Sasuke grabbed Narutos face and pressed his lips against Narutos instead of saying anything else.

"Mmph!" Naurto stood there surprised and absolutely stick straight.

Sasuke tried pressing harder but still got no response from the brain dead moron. This was not going to convince Sai at all. So Sasuke did the only thing he thought might get a reaction from Naruto.

He pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth in an act of dominance.

Naruto gave a low growl in his throat and started kissing back with much more passion. This just might work.

The kiss ended as quickly as it came as Sai finally reached them.

"Never thought you were one for public affection Sasuke," Sai smiled falsely "how cute."

Mission accomplished. Sai was mad as hell.

Sasuke faced Sai, stepping away from a very confused Naruto.

"Hello Sai. I thought you ditched town."

Naruto evaluated the pale and creepy smiling werewolf from top to bottom. He smelled like ink, paper and the distinctive smell of possessive alpha. Naruto decided that he hated him.

"Had to take care of a few things," Sai inspected Naruto "and come back to check on what's mine. And by the looks of it, control more strictly."

Naruto became even more confused. Hadn't Sasuke dumped Sai?

"That is no longer needed as you can see." Sasuke pointed at Naruto.

Sasuke really wanted to punch Sai, no one had the right to control him. It was something that Sasuke was never going to let go, his tattoo was proof of that. He had made to many mistakes when he was a young teenager and he was not going to blindly follow anyone anymore.

"I think it's time you left." Naruto had had enough of how Sai was looking at Sasuke.

Sai turned to Naruto as if he wasn't worth his time. "I think it's time _you_ left, dick-less."

"Excuse Me?!" Naruto felt his canines elongate and his eyes turn amber.

Sai smiled again. "If you really must insist. Fine, you're excused."

/**Why that little!**/.

Sasuke stepping in front of Naruto was the only thing that stopped him from killing Sai.

"Leave Sai. And don't come back or I'll tell Itachi about where you have been."

Sai's gaze shifted back to Sasuke. "But Sasuke dearest, that would mean telling him where _you _have been as well. Wouldn't want the big brother to know that you've acted like a beta, killed a few humans, were used and then dumped by me." Sai didn't make a sound as Sasuke punched him in the jaw.

Now Naruo knew the truth, Sasuke lied to Itachi about dumping Sai. Telling Itachi and the pack that he told Sai to leave, kept what little pride Sasuke had intact. But now Sai was back and Naruto would think he was weak and could be pushed around.

But Naruto thought the opposite. He loved how Sasuke's fist connected with Sai's jaw and how it made a crunching noise. Sasuke was strong and gave Sai his own personal revenge while looking totally hot.

"I'm glad you dumped him actually."

Sasuke felt his hands begin to shake.

Naruto interlocked his fingers with Sasukes. "Because now I get to go on a second date with an incredibly sexy alpha."

Sasuke's shoulders slumped in relief, Naruto didn't understand the 'you acted like a beta' to the full extent. He thought it was just an insult to make Sasuke mad, which all alphas would be.

Sai stopped for a moment and then possibly smiled truly for the first time, it made Sasuke's stomach flip.

"He doesn't know does he?" Sai clapped his hands together as if he just got an inappropriate joke.

"Leave Sai!" Sasuke was not going to let his secret be told for him. It was his and he would tell who he wanted to, how he wanted to, when he wanted to.

"Sure thing Sasuke dearest. I can't _wait _to see him treat you like the insufficient dirt you are when he figures it out." Sai turned and started walking the other way. He turned back around one last time saying, "oh and Sasuke?"

"What?"

Before Sasuke could step back, Sai was holding him tightly and whispering in his ear. "The hunters are looking for me again, which means they will be looking for you."

Sai walked around the building and out of sight before Naruto or Sasuke could do anything.

This day couldn't get any worse.

"So what did Sai say?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." Sasuke felt like he was swallowing cotton balls.

/_You must tell Itachi! You need the pack!/. _Sasuke wasn't going to bring Itachi into this. He would take care of the hunters by himself.

Naruto wanted to press further but the look on Sasukes face had him snapping his mouth shut.

"So...pretty messy old relationship huh?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I told you I wasn't ready to date. It's your fault that you pestered me until I cracked."

"So if I pester you enough you will eventually crack?" Naruto smiled for the first time since Sasuke saw Sai.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "...I guess."

"Good. Because now I can just annoy the crap out of you until you say yes to a second date."

"And if I say no?"

"You should know by now Sasuke Uchiha," Narutos grin took up most his face. "No isn't in my vocabulary."

Maybe today can still get better.

"Besides, who's gonna save little miss Sasuke riding hood from the big bad Sai wolf?"

/_He didn't say what I think he just said_/.

"Now you're really going to have to work for a yes bastard."

Naruto laughed as they started walking to their cars.

"Good, I thought you were going to make it easy this time."

**To Be Continued**

** I had way more fun with this chapter than I probably should have. Please feel free to review, the voice of the people must be heard! Who is excited for Halloween? I know I am, hopefully you too! It's the only time of year when I can wear my special effects makeup in public and not look like a complete crazy person. But I'm always half crazy. **

**Thank you for reading my madness! ~Little Letters**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let Go Sasuke**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. This story is my own creation so I will treat it as such but I am open to ideas, constructive criticism, and tips to be a better writer. There is YAOI so if you don't like that then turn back. **

**I am so sorry for all the misspelling and grammar errors. I'm new to writing on fanfiction and still 'testing out the ropes.' I edit my own chapters multiple times but tidbits still escape through my filter. But I am taking classes so improvement in on the way! **

**Read on! ~Little Letters**

Chapter 4

Weeks passed and Sasuke found himself looking at his phone more to see if Naruto had texted. The blonde was right when he said he would pester Sasuke until he would get a second date. And Sasuke kept his unspoken promise of making it extremely hard to for Naruto to get it. Somehow they both knew that Sasuke would say yes in the end. What they didn't expect, was how a second date quickly lead to a third, then a fourth and then a seventh. They both learned new things about each other every time they met. Naruto accepted the smell of anger that lingered around Sasuke constantly. Sasuke accepted that Naruto had a hard time acting polite to humans but couldn't hurt a kitten. October had passed and the leaves now piled on top of each other, decaying silently.

There had been no further word from Sai and the hunters were nowhere to be seen. His life could be described as calm, of course there was nothing really calm about dating Naruto. But Sasuke wasn't running, hiding, or wondering what terrors the next day held. The pack had gone on two camping trips already and his wolf was quiet and content. But every time he met Naruto, Sasuke found himself more and more at odds with it. The wolf was starting to want Naruto as a permanent mate, something Sasuke was very much opposed to. Sasuke wasn't sure what Naruto did exactly to make his wolf approve of him, but now it wouldn't shut up.

"Sasuke stop thinking, you're distracting yourself and me as well." Itachi moved another chess piece.

Sasuke bit the tip of his fingernail. "You can't complain. It's helping you win." Sasuke moved his Knight.

"There is no point in playing with you when you're not at your best."

"The only reason why you play against me is because Kisame prefers brute strength instead of strategy games." Itachi moved his Bishop, giving Sasuke the opportunity to take his queen in the next three moves.

"Not true, he does manage to think sometimes, but it hurts. So he doesn't do it often."

Sasuke sacrificed his pawn, buying his time.

"I heard that Itachi!" Kisame playfully glared at Itachi while making a sandwich.

"You were meant to." Itachi placed his knuckles over his mouth, eyes darting over the wooden checkered board. He placed his hand over his white Rook, it sat there for a moment until Itachi finally moved it.

"Looks like I win this game older brother. Checkmate."

Sasuke smirked as Itachi glanced over each of his pieces.

"If my thinking distracted you, then my talking was your downfall."

"Maybe tomorrow little brother." Itachi swiftly took Sasuke's Queen, winning the game for the third time in a row.

"That's not possible!"

Itachi leaned back onto the sofa, examining Sasuke's black Queen as if it held a secret.

"And yet it is."

Kisame sat down next to Itachi. He bit down on his sandwich, leaving jagged marks on soft bread.

"And that is why," Kisame swallowed and smiled "I refuse to challenge your bother to a game of chess."

"You refuse to challenge my brother at anything Kisame." Sasuke glared at the chess board.

/_Don't pout, it's not very becoming./. _Sasuke couldn't care less what his wolf thought, and he is _not _pouting. Uchihas don't pout.

"I challenge him all the time." Kisames smile turned into a perverted one. "In fact," Kisame leaned closer to Itachi. "Hey 'tachi, wanna wrestle? Bet I'll win."

Sasuke quickly stood up and grabbed his car keys. "You can take your sexual suggestions to the bedroom."

"Even better idea Sasuke!" Kisames laughter boomed throughout the apartment.

Sasuke put on his coat and was outside before he could even hear Itachi's reply.

He found himself sitting on a local park bench watching joggers run with their dogs and couples walk together laughing and bantering back and forth. Kids played in the copper leaves and rolled down the small hill, their giggles softly reached Sasukes ears.

/_It would be nice to have one_/.

A dog? That's a little ironic.

/_No, I meant a pup/._

A baby? Now Sasuke _really_ thought his beast was going crazy. He wasn't exactly drooling over girls.

/_There are ways.../._

Sasuke violently shook his head, there was no way he was having a kid. First, he wasn't interested in chasing a miniature sized him around. Second, he didn't want to settle down. Third, he was always managing to find trouble, or at least trouble always managing to find him, it wouldn't be safe for it.

/_I still think you should tell Itachi about the Hunters_/.

He could take care of Hunters on his own! Why couldn't his wolf understand that?

/_Because I am not in denial about what I truly am Sasuke! You are a beta! You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are. I accepted it the day I awoke, now it's your turn and you cannot fight Hunters on your own_/.

Sasuke rebelled silently, digging his hands into his coat pockets. There was no way he would tell Itachi, he had to many problems leading the pack as it is.

/_You are apart of that pack too_/.

Sasuke pushed his wolf down. He would stay at a nearby coffee shop until he was sure that whatever Kisame and Itachi was doing had ended, then he would drive back home.

Sasuke walked into the living room to witness mass destruction. The leather sofa had claw marks and the coffee table stood in half. The chess board sat upside down and the pieces lay scattered everywhere. He began to pick up, it was gross to think about what they did together. After cleaning everything up and putting duck tap over the claw marks on the leather sofa, Sasuke turned to further inspect the coffee table. It was unrepairable, but he was sure there would be a new one in its place by tomorrow. Hidan said the best way to replace old furniture was to have sex on it till it broke. Sasuke shuddered, Hidan and Deidara had broken way to many beds.

It had been five weeks since he had last seen Deidara. He was off at some art convention, Deidara had nearly broken the laptop in excitement when it said that this year the artists could use explosions. Immediately ordering a ticket and leaving behind a royally pissed Hidan. Sasuke never thought he would miss Deidara, they had some pretty gruesome fights when they first met. But the way Hidan was beginning to re-account "great" sex stories made Sasuke wish he would come home sooner.

Sasukes phone beeped as he was making lunch. He read the text, already knowing who it was from.

_Miss me? -NU_

_Try back later -SU_

_Aw I missed you too! Are you free tomorrow night for dinner? -NU_

"Who is that Sasuke?" Itachi walked into the kitchen, his hair was down and undersized shark like bite marks littered his body. Ew.

"A wishful thinker." Sasuke set his phone down to put more tomatoes on his sandwich.

Itachi skillfully swiped his phone from the counter, reading the texts before Sasuke could grab it back.

"Itachi, give it back."

"Are you going to go?"

"No."

"You would love to go." And that is exactly what Itachi typed and sent to Naruto.

Sasuke grabbed the phone from his devious brother, reading the confirmation text.

_Great!...Are you dieing? -NU_

_No, but my brother's close. -SU_

_Oh I see what happened. Tell your brother I said hi and thank you.:)-NU_

Sasuke was definitely not going to thank Itachi. He liked the idea of throwing his glass of water at him more.

"You have your own sex life. So stay out of mine."

"I will when you actually have one little brother."

"Shut up."

Sasuke drove up the gravel road of Naruto's driveway. The house was outside of town and it was very hard to find. Sasuke probably would have gotten lost if it wasn't for Naruto's directions, his GPS was a complete piece of shit. The house was surrounded by woods and it made the area a few degrees colder. The two-story cabin was modern and looked well cared for. Its windows gave a golden glow and the chimney breathed small amounts of smoke. It was probably somewhere Itachi would want the pack to live. But when you're trying to hide with sheep, it is better to hide underneath them. Even though the house was hard to find, it wasn't too far from the packs spacious apartment. His backyard was practically woods, instead of living in them like Naruto.

The reinforced door barely made a sound as Sasuke knocked on it. Sasuke looked around for a doorbell, he rang it once. Sasuke listened as heated talking and footsteps were heard inside, maybe he could reach the car and leave before the door opened. He plans were slashed as the a pink haired girl flung the door open.

"Oh my god. You're hotter than what Naruto described."

Sasuke wasn't sure if he liked this girl, she seemed sweet. Wore a red t-shirt, black leggings, and tan Ugg boots. But those green eyes held power, and Sasuke knew not to mess with her.

"Sakura! Let Sasuke in!" Narutos muffled voice came from inside the cabin.

Sakura continued to stare at Sasuke for a moment, then opened the door farther to let him in. Sasuke walked past Sakura and down the hallway, reaching the living room first. The inside of the cabin was warmer and homier then the outside. The furniture was a classic cabin style and the fire crackled with heat. Paintings hung on the walls, whoever painted them did so with care and great attention to detail.

"Thank you for having me."

"No problem! Can I get you anything?" Sakura leaned closer to Sasuke smiling. Sasuke took a step away from Sakura. He took his pill before he started driving, but it was still better to be safe then sorry.

"No thank you."

"Not much of a talker are you?" A unfamiliar deep voice came from the rustic brown couch.

Sasuke watched the stranger get up and walk over to where he was standing and shove out his hand. The stranger had tan skin like Naruto and had light-colored dreadlocks. He wore a black v-neck shirt and gray sweatpants hung loosely on his hips. His black converse tapped gently to music only he heard.

"Name's 'Mighty Lord of the house' when Narutos away. Or just Kyuubi." The man jerked his hand out farther.

"Sasuke." Sasuke shook the given hand and winced as it was a little to firmly squeezed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "More like 'Lazy bump on a log who is addicted to porn'."

Kyuubi's laughter was deep just like his voice. "What can I say? I like my girls curvy and there's none of that here."

"I'm going to assume you mean that I'm skinny." Sakura walked into another hallway.

Kyuubi turned to Sasuke after making sure she left. "It was better for both of us that she did."

Kyuubi ducked as a right Ugg came flying towards his head. "Come on, we better go see Naruto. He's most likely still working on dinner."

/_He can cook_/. Sasuke ignored his wolf.

Sasuke was lead down the same hallway that Sakura went through earlier. The smell of spaghetti reached his sensitive nose and the kitchen was a flurry of activity.

"Kiba if you don't stop eating the bread I'm going to hit you with this pan." Naruto swung the pan around with one hand while he put the other on his hip.

"It's your fault it's so good!" Kiba turned to face Sasuke. "Look what the cat dragged in!"

"I resent that statement." Replied Kyuubi. He walked over to the empty seat next to Kiba.

"Sasuke! Glad you came, I was just making dinner!" Sasuke sat down next to Kyuubi feeling out of place.

"More like _trying_ to make dinner." Kiba dodged a salt shaker. Sasuke got the feeling that a lot of inanimate objects were thrown in this house.

"B-Be nice Kiba." Sasuke found a long haired girl with pale eyes helping Naruto in the kitchen. He didn't even see her there until she whispered. He mistook her for being blind, but the way she looked around and cut the vegetables had him second guessing.

"I guess I should introduce everyone," Naruto pointed at Sakura "That is Sakura, super awesome medical skills and packs a powerful punch."

Sasuke gave a polite nod of his head towards Sakura.

"That is Kyuubi. Who I'm sure you've met, hope he didn't scare you to badly."

"Hey! I couldn't hurt anyone even if I tried."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Replied Kiba after chewing on another piece of bread. Almost choking on it as Kyuubi slugged him in the arm.

"That mutt is Kiba, he tends to pick up random dogs. So don't be alarmed if you see him in a deep conversation with one." Naruto started to stir the tomato sauce again after Hinata poured in some spices.

Kiba leaned past Kyuubi to look at Sasuke and smiled, his canines peeking through. "'Sup."

"And last, but definitely not least, is Hinata. Shes got the best vision ever and super kind."

Hinata stopped cutting and gave a little wave. "H-hello Sasuke."

"And she's my girlfriend," Kiba pointed at Sasuke "so don't try anything."

/_Please, Naruto is a better choice_/.

Sasuke nodded at her as well, she definitely wasn't blind. Maybe she had an eye mutation like his brother and himself. Genetics of a family blood line played a big part in a werewolf's appearance. Itachi and Sasuke's eyes turned red when they were about to fight. Other than that they looked like an average werewolf eye when they changed.

"And together we make the 'Unleashed Ultimate Uzumaki Wolf Pack'!" Naruto made a superhero stance and looked like a complete idiot. Sasuke had to cover his mouth to not burst into laughter.

**/Good job, that's **_**really **_**going to impress him**/. Naruto's wolf said sarcastically.

"No one said they wanted to be called that Naruto!" Sasuke got to witness Sakura's 'powerful punch' for the first time.

"Even Sasukes laughing." Sasuke tried to cover it up better, but his shoulders gave him away.

"Nu-Uh! Sasuke never laug-!" Naruto stopped arguing with Sakura to stare at Sasuke.

"No way," Naruto groaned and covered his face. "Of course you would laugh at me when I'm being a dork."

Sasuke finally stopped laughing. "No, no it fits."

Narutos eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"No."

Everyone in the room besides Sasuke laughed this time.

"Just for that I'm going to make you rake leaves with me after dinner." Naruto turned off the stove top. "Foods up!"

Dinner was better than what Sasuke had expected. The food was good and Naruto's pack made him feel at home. /_He is a strong provider_/. Sasuke wished there was an off button for his wolf. Embarrassing stories of Naruto were traded and Sasuke found himself relaxing. It wasn't rare for a pack to sit down and share a meal with you, but it took trust. It strengthened bonds and Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he did this. Itachi's pack wasn't exactly... emotionally bonded as Narutos, but that didn't mean that Sasuke didn't care for them. After dinner Sasuke helped Hinata with cleaning the dishes. Both of them liked the content silence and the chore went quickly.

"Ready Sasuke?" Naruto put on his coat and held two rakes. "Here," giving Sasuke the coat he left by the front door "don't want your fingers numbing."

/_And considerate_/.

Sasuke followed Naruto into the back yard. The yard was huge, tall pine trees towered over it and the leaves came up to Sasuke's ankles.

"I'm pretty sure this is considered slave labor."

Naruto flomped onto the leaves, "it's not that bad."

Sasuke leaned over Naruto, watching him make snow angles with the leaves. "I hope you landed on dog shit."

Naruto immediately stopped for a moment as if he just coming to this conclusion and then smiled looking up at Sasuke. "Then I'll just have to hug you to get it off."

"No thank you."

Sasuke began walking back to make a safe distance between Naruto and himself. But before he could get any farther, Naruto tackled him to the ground. Landing on top of Sasuke, Naruto pinned him down and continued to smile.

/**Mark him as your mate!**/ Naruto almost gagged as his stomach lurched and his fangs ached. He took a deep breath and became in control again.

"Got you."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, feeling the way their bodies fit together like a puzzle piece. Their faces were closer than they had ever been before and Naruto could feel Sasukes exhale lightly caress his cheek. Their black clothing contrasted with the colorful leaves around them. Slowly Naruto leaned down and hesitantly pressed his lips against Sasukes. Narutos lips were warm and Sasukes face tingled from the cold Autumn air. Everything went away except for Naruto, the fallen leaves cushioned his back and nothing felt better. The back door glided open but whoever it was, said nothing for a moment. Sasuke should be embarrassed, but he didn't think something that felt so right, should be embarrassing. Raising his hands to Narutos neck, Sasuke lifted his head to press in more, breathing in more of a scent that could only be described as Naruto.

"DOG PILE!" Kyuubi jumped and landed on the kissing pair. Shoving Narutos nose into Sasukes neck and successfully knocking the breath out of Sasuke.

/**Are you serious?! You where so close! Put Kyuubi in his place! There is still time to fix this!**/.

Naruto felt his wolf bubbling to the surface, he was glad his face was hidden or else he might scare Sasuke. Why did Kyuubi pick this moment to be a pest?! Kyuubi knew how dangerous it was to pull off a stunt like that. If Naruto wasn't in control he may have turned on Kyuubi trying to protect his intended mate. /**Hurry!**/.

"What the hell Kyuubi?!" Naruto sucked in a giant breath of Sasuke's scent to yell more. Sasuke's scent was overwhelmingly filled with anger, no doubt about it. But there was something else. So faint that Naruto must have imagined it, he must have, nothing in the world could smell so divine. Whatever it was though, made his wolf fight harder, digging up Narutos throat, begging to be let out.

Kyuubi smirked, grinding his elbows into Narutos body as if trying to become more comfortable.

"You guys just looked so comfy. I couldn't help myself."

Sasuke had enough of Narutos body on top of him, invading his personal space.

/_Not in the way it should be anyways...You came so close/. _

Sasuke started to panic, this wasn't good. He never meant for this dinner to go that far. Wondering what delusion made him think it was a good idea to kiss Naruto back instead of push him off.

Sasuke tried taking another breath but couldn't with the weight. "I'm being crushed to death."

Naruto immediately pushed off Kyuubi and pulled Sasuke to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke pretended not to notice Narutos wolfish features.

"Yeah." Sasuke swiped off any clinging leaves, silently grateful for Kyuubi's interference.

"Are you going to ask if I'm ok? You try landing on a pile of bones with skin and see how it feels." Kyuubi falsely inspected his body for injuries. "I think I broke my ass."

Sasuke needed to leave before anything like this happened again.

"I'm going for the night. Thank you for the dinner." Sasuke began walking into the house.

"Sasuke wait!" Sasuke looked back at Naruto "Um, can we meet up sometime later next week?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. It would be better if we didn't see each other anymore. Good Bye." Sasuke almost ran through the house, thanking everyone inside once more before quickly driving away. He would be polite like Itachi asked, so he didn't start any wars but he wasn't going to see Naruto again. He came to close to letting Naruto inside his walls and he had built them up for a reason.

Naruto turned angrily to Kyuubi. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I wanted to experience the love too!"

Naruto growled a warning. "That was to much! I didn't recognize you and I almost attacked you. I know you like to play tricks but that went over the edge."

Looking at the ground, Kyuubi shuffled his feet in the leaves, "Sorry."

Narutos features turned back to being fully human and his shoulders slumped.

"Now Sasuke is really angry."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because I smelt it when my nose collided with his jugular and he practically ran to get away from me. By the way, thanks for that." Naruto elbowed Kyuubi in the side.

"Oof!" Kyuubi rubbed his side. "Yeah, I guess I deserve that."

"He hated the kiss and now he hates me. There goes my chance at true happiness."

/**He could have been the best mate.**/ Naruto became depressed.

Kyuubi grabbed Narutos head, ruffing up his blonde hair even further. "Oh stop with the pity party. He liked the kiss."

Naruto broke free and gave a lighthearted stern look. "He didn't. He basically told me that our relationship was over."

"Oh please," Kyuubi waved his hand as if the statement was a fly. "Not only did he kiss back, I think I heard a moan in there somewhere."

"That was supposed to be private you bastard!" Naruto felt ten times better.

"Then don't do it outside!" Kyuubi didn't have a chance to run as Naruto wrestled him to the ground. "Ooo, am I going to get a kiss now too?"

Naruto couldn't stay mad at Kyuubi and that was why he was Naruto's second in command. Kyuubi could say what needed to be said and walk away unscathed, if he could run fast enough.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Naruto stood up.

"You're supposed to chase after him, that's what."

"He said not to."

Kyuubi laughed and brushed off any leaves after standing up. "Why didn't that stop you before?"

Narutos determination came back, he wouldn't stop fighting until he got Sasuke to say yes again. He would go and see Sasuke tomorrow and make things right. Kyuubi went back into the house. Naruto stood still for a moment taking in the scents of the dead leaves. It was funny how sick things like dieing plants had the sweetest scent.

**To Be Continued**

**Be prepared for the next couple chapters, they become more detailed and emotional. If you have any questions about the story or you don't get something; feel free to ask. I am still trying to post a chapter every Saturday. But October is very busy for me and I may be late with the next two chapters until my hectic life calms down. **

**~Little Letters**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let Go Sasuke**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. This story is my own creation so I will treat it as such. But I am open to ideas, constructive criticism, and tips to be a better writer. There is YAOI so if you don't like that then turn back.**

**Guess what I did? Wrote another chapter even with all my college work needing to be finished! **

**I present another chapter on time ~Little Letters**

Chapter 5

Sasuke slammed his car door and didn't even bother to take off his shoes. He walked quickly as he could to his bedroom without making a scene. Why did he even think kissing Naruto was a good idea?!

/_Go Back! Go Back!_/.

Sasuke was fed up with his wolf, it was all Itachi's and it's fault! He never asked for anything like this to happen. He didn't ask to share a part of his brain with an animal that only thought about survival and sex. Everything was spiraling out of control and Sasuke felt so lost. He couldn't take it, keeping all the secrets.

/_Then tell Naruto what you really are! Tell Itachi about the Hunters!/._

Sasuke grabbed his head, _his_ head dammit! "Shut up, Shut up, Shut UP!" Sasuke bent over trying to think of a curse that would remove his wolf.

/_You tried that remember? How's that cursed seal working for you?/. _

Sasuke ripped his dresser drawer open and frantically shoved through papers, trying to find his Ipod. Anything to get the voice out of his head. He put ear-buds in and turned the volume up high, he'd welcome a ruptured eardrum before he would listen to the beast again. Music flooded through the black mini speakers and with every new song the wolf's voice dulled. Shoving a sleeping pill into his mouth and kicking off his shoes, Sasuke crawled into his bed sheets feeling alone. A strangled cry wiggled up his throat, but Sasuke couldn't hear it over the music blaring in his skull. He needed control, something, anything. In one last act of rebellion, his wolf called out for his pack. Sasuke could care less as the sleeping pills lead him into darkness. Two sets of footsteps ran up the stairs.

"Sasuke?!" Hearing the cry for help, Itachi and Kisame barged into Sasukes room.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Itachi quickly surveyed the room, looking for intruders and anything that caused harm to his precious little brother.

But now Sasuke didn't make a sound. Little voices escaped from his ears, telling Itachi that his music was up to high. He had seen this before and it was not a happy memory. Sasuke had tried to remove his wolf, after finding that he couldn't, he ran to Orochimaru to seal it. It took the pack three years to find Sasuke and when they did he was almost lifeless, in wolf form he was feral beyond recognizing his own brother. They took him home and Sasuke had tried to rip his ears off, complaining that he couldn't take listening to it. So Itachi did the only thing he could think of, bound Sasukes fingers in gauze and got him a supplement. An Ipod. The Ipod was a blessing in disguise; it helped Sasuke feel emotions again. The pack had tried unsuccessfully to get Sasuke to smile but he just got worse. Music helped so subtly and tenderly that Itachi almost cried when his little brother smirked again.

Now Sasuke was in the same place and it nearly broke Itachi's heart, at the same time infuriating him . Training helped Sasuke, but it never gave him the opportunity to accept the wolf fully like other teenagers. Kisame gave Itachi an apologetic look and Itachi decided to address this in the morning. Itachi had planned to let Sasuke accept his wolf on his own, but this problem had gone on to long. He carefully took out Sasuke's ear-buds and turned off his Ipod. His anger wasn't going to solve anything.

"Do you want me to go?" Kisame stood there, unsure of what to do.

"No, this is a pack problem, and therefore shall be resolved by the pack." The saying: 'it takes a village to raise a child' would be Itachi's motivation and lesson this time. "Help me, he needs comfort but will never ask for it."

Itachi examined Sasukes face, noticing how Sasukes eyebrows creased while in his induced sleep. He slowly raised the covers and laid down next to Sasuke. Placing his little brothers head under his chin, making reassuring vibrations in his chest. This was an alpha's job, not only to protect but to comfort his pack. He pressed Sasuke against his body, rubbing soothing circles on his arms.

Kisame laid down and molded his body to Sasukes back. He wrapped an arm over Sasukes side and let it hang loosely over Itachi. Then he also started the deep vibrations in his chest, letting Sasuke know that he was safe. Kisame felt peace come over the room as Sasuke subconsciously recognized his pack brothers and eased into a deeper sleep. Kisames wolf was happy and rolled over lazily. Kisame would never say it out loud but he liked the body contact very much. And that is how he fell asleep, with Itachi on one side of Sasuke and him on the other. His mate's warmth and rumbling chest giving relief to Sasuke. Putting off the, no doubt, major fight that would come tomorrow.

* * *

Sasuke felt two different chests moving slowly up and down, one behind him and the other in front. The covers slid to his waist in the night and his legs intertwined with someone else's. For once Sasuke didn't have nightmares, they ran away from the light feeling in his mind. He felt safe. There were no hunters possibly outside his window trying to drag him away in the night. He could stay like this forever, refusing to open his eyes if it was a dream. A secure warmth covered him like a blanket, it felt nice.…

Until finally realizing that there was actually _bodies_ sharing his bed. Sasukes eyes snapped open to see who the unwanted guests were. But a gray t-shirt filled his sight, blocking the strangers face. Sasuke switched to seeing with his nose and took a deeper breath. Naruto? No. His human pillow smelt of infamous body wash and earthy tones. Itachi. But who was the other one? His foggy brain couldn't recognize the scent. Sasuke began to panic, involuntary letting out a small whine in distress. The strained sound was answered with a reverberation in the unknown alphas chest and the shifting of sleeping bodies. An ocean tattooed hand sleepily ran its fingers through Sasukes hair. Kisame. His body released its stiffness and was seduced into closing his eyelids. The fingers were magic, helping Sasuke drift back to sweet darkness. Wait, Kisame? Sasuke bolted upright, hair sloppy from sleep and very confused.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke tried to get out of bed, but Kisames body was much bigger then he previously thought. So he ended up tripping and falling to the cold floor.

Itachi lifted his head from his arm, which acted like a pillow. "It's called bonding Sasuke. I know we don't to it much but it's still needed."

"What are you doing in my bed?!"

Kisame groaned, "Five more minutes." He grabbed the discarded pillow and slammed it over his head. "Then you can yell."

"Will someone explain why you were cuddling with me?!"

Itachi stopped his attempt to push Kisame out of bed to glare at Sasuke. "I don't cuddle."

"Then tell me why you're here! I drove home last night aft-" Sasuke rivaled he brothers glare "this is all your fault."

Kisame groaned again, "here we go."

Itachi sat up further, "excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Itachi's eyes cleared all sleep away and unspoken warnings filled them.

"No Sasuke, this is _your _fault." Kisame became dead still. Opting to hide his face under the stolen pillow and pretend his fell asleep again.

"How is it my fault? You're the one who pushed me to see Naruto! I didn't want a relationship!"

"This isn't about Naruto. This is about you not completing the merge with your wolf."

"What's that supposed to mean? I change every month!"

"I mean your bond Sasuke. The beast, the monster, the wolf, whatever you call it, is never going away. You need to learn to listen to it, open up to it. It's also apart of why you keep pushing Naruto away."

Sasuke was not going to listen to this from Itachi.

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke walked downstairs and outside, he was going to drive until his car ran out of gas and then do- do something. He didn't know what yet, but he would figure it out later. He was tired of the packs shit, of Naruto, of Sai, and the Hunters. He needed space.

"Oh no you don't." Itachi growled and knocked Sasuke onto the grass. Morning dew drops quickly soaking into the jeans Sasuke wore yesterday. "You are not running away anymore. You will face who you are."

Sasuke saw red. How dare he? The dam that held his anger broke and flooded through Sasukes vains.

"You fucking hypocrite." Sasuke shoved Itachi off and made a run for the nearby woods. Forget his car, he felt the air pumping through his lungs, the protest and burn of his leg muscles.

But Itachi caught him just before he made it to the forest line, tackling and pushing him against a nearby pine tree. Pine needles fell from above, landing on his shoulders and in his hair as his body collided with the rough bark.

"Submit." Itachi eyes became orange as red started to bleed into yellow.

Sasuke returned the favor, his eyes turning a lighter yellow and his ears pointing at the tips.

"You tell me to turn my back on instinctual beta habits and then tell me to submit." Sasuke gave a dry laugh. "Don't be so surprised when I say," Sasuke bit Itachi's arm "Never." All Sasuke needed was Itachi to take one step back and he was sprinting through the woods again. Dried twigs snapped under his weight, goosebumps covered his skin but Sasuke was running to hard to care. He began to make zigzags through the pine trees, Itachi was fast and the only way to outrun him was to make it harder to be tracked. The leaves were against him, if he changed into a wolf they would show signs of it and would give away his spot. But if he remained human he was slower.

He didn't get any farther as a black blur knocked him off his feet. Sasuke found himself on his stomach, his hands held high against his back. Itachi flashed his canines and growled.

"You want to fight dirty? Fine, I'll fight dirty." Itachi pressed his knee cap into Sasukes spine, just enough to pin him to the ground. But it definitely would snap it if Itachi applied more pressure, a clear warning.

"Get off me!" Sasuke was not going down without a fight. He rocked his body back and forth trying to squirm out of Itachi's steel grasp.

"Submit to me Sasuke!"

"No!"

Itachi leaned down and pressed his teeth into the back of Sasukes neck.

/_He's stronger. Submit_/.

Sasuke tried to growl but it died before it escaped his mouth, fucking wolf was fighting him! He revealed more of his neck as a sign of submission. He would submit to Itachi, but that didn't mean he was happy about it.

"Are you done?"

"Screw you."

"Nah, that's only my job." Kisame walked up behind Itachi, but kept a wide girth in case Sasuke decided to bolt again. Which was exactly what Sasuke planned to do if Itachi let up at all. But the way Itachi's stone like features looked down on him, he probably couldn't go five more steps before being pushed to the ground again.

Itachi looked up at Kisame, sarcasm clear in his voice. "Thanks for the help."

Kisame glanced down at the red marks already forming on Sasukes neck. "I think you're doing just fine."

"Let me up."

Itachi took one look at Sasuke's red eyes and shook his head. "Not yet."

"What the fuck?!"

"Not until you promise to accept your wolf."

"Ha, not happening."

Itachi sighed. "Accepting your wolf doesn't mean you let it take over your mind Sasuke."

"I don't want it in the first place."

"To bad. Everyone has their obstacles, this is yours," Itachi pointed to Kisame and Hidans room, where he was still sleeping. "And the packs, we all have our own beast."

Sasuke began to fight harder, "Fuck the pack."

Sasuke didn't have time to gasp as Kisame let out a furious howl and flipped Sasuke over to his back.

"Now listen here Squirt, Itachi may go easy on you. But I won't."

Kisame dug his thumb into Sasuke's temporarily dormant curse mark. Sasuke couldn't help screaming in pain, his legs jerking wildly to get free. It hurt, it hurt, it HURT. The pain was spreading, it felt like it was consuming his heart.

"You're unstable, your wolf will start to turn against you if you keep pushing it down and ignoring it." Kisame pulled back his hand, letting Itachi still hold Sasuke down. Sasuke whined, tears starting to spill over his cheeks. Kisame grabbed his face, staring at Sasuke with harsh seriousness. "That makes you dangerous, to yourself and to the pack, and I won't allow it."

Sasuke became like a rag doll and couldn't look Kisame in the eyes. His instincts urged him to do anything that might save himself from any more pain.

He didn't want to be dangerous to the pack.

"The wolf is your second half, it just wants whats best for you. Because you are it, and it is you."

Sasuke was afraid to speak so he just nodded.

"It's ok little brother, this will make your life easier and head clearer."

Kisame let go of Sasuke, waiting for him to talk.

"I-I don't want it to make all my decisions for me," Sasuke couldn't raise his submissive voice above a whisper. "I just want some control," his eyes turned back to dark brown.

"Is that why you're putting up such a fight? You want control? Sasuke," Itachi let Sasuke's arms go and pulled him into a close embrace. Sasuke didn't have the courage to protest. "The wolf is not your ruler. It gives you suggestions, and no matter how much it pushes, you can still say no."

Sasuke felt silly, he was 19. But his emotional bond with his wolf was one that other werewolves had only for their first week.

He didn't want to accidentally hurt Itachi if his wolf rebelled because it was going insane from a bad bond. He would have to accept his wolf and it was hard as hell. Sasuke tried looking at Kisame and Itachi but his eyes could only reach their necks, his hands shook slightly.

"F-fine."

Kisame nodded in agreement and he morphed back into human features. He sat next to Itachi, who ignored Sasukes attempts to get out of the hug. Then it dawned on Sasuke, he didn't know _how _to complete the blond with his wolf. He wanted to hide his face, Kisame was going to make fun of him.

"How do you do it?" Sasuke barely mumbled. He winced as the curse seal flared up in agitation.

"Do what?"

Sasuke sat for a moment, he already decided he was going to do this. Might as well get the stupid question out of the way.

"Bond with your wolf."

His curse seal spiked again, as if hearing what Sasuke just said.

But Itachi just shook his head, "I guess my training lacked in some areas."

That was as close to an apology that Sasuke was ever going to get from his brother, so he forgave him.

"You just complete a request it gives." That was it? One simple request? Why wasn't he already bonded with his wolf?

/_You are stubborn when you want to be_/.

Taking a deep breath Sasuke began.

/_After all this time you're finally doing whats best for you_/.

Did his wolf know how many times it suggested chasing a cat the first three months of his transformation? How was that best for him?

/_Exercise is great for the body/._

Uh-huh.

The wolf paced back and forth in deep thought. _/I would ask that you mate with Naruto. But I know you will never accept that request...yet. So I will ask you to seal the bond by telling Itachi about the Hunters_/.

Sasuke groaned making Itachi questioningly raise his eyebrow. Whatever Sasuke's wolf decided, Kisame and Itachi would watch over to make sure that Sasuke did it, there was no way out of this.

Sasuke tried to persuade his wolf to pick something else. Anything. It may care about his safety, but what about the pack? Itachi would most likely take everyone and track the Hunters down if they saw them in town again. And Hunters were not average humans, they tortured and killed werewolves for sport and 'science.'

But his wolf was apparently as stubborn as he was, it stuck with that request no matter what Sasuke offered. Besides being Naruto's mate of course.

/_This is my request Sasuke. Will you prove to me that you worthy to be my other half?/_

This really better help the pack and himself. Because Itachi would _not _be happy that Sasuke withheld important information from him. Sasuke turned back to Itachi, who patiently waited while Sasuke debated and lost to his wolf.

"I saw Sai a couple of weeks ago, he said Hunters are looking for me."

Itachi was strangely calm, "Why?"

Sasuke wasn't sure how to react to this, his submissive instincts still screaming at him.

"Because I dated him."

"Why did you see him?"

Sasuke swallowed, Kisame was offering no help and just watched.

"Answer me Sasuke."

"After he used me, he ditched town so I thought it was over. I guess he didn't."

"Didn't you break up with him?"

"Not officially."

"Why."

Sasuke was becoming very uncomfortable and Itachi was beginning to sound like a broken record tape.

/_Tell him_/.

"Pride."

"Have you seen him since?"

"No."

"Have you seen any Hunters?"

"No."

Sasuke was turning into a nervous wreck on the inside, but his face remained cool. Itachi was not yelling at him, he just looked disappointed. Which was so much worse.

Itachi thought for a moment.

"Was that you wolf's request?"

"Yes."

"Are you bonded now?"

There wasn't any transformations or pain, which is kinda odd for the type of life Sasuke lived. He felt full again, like something was missing and he didn't know it until it came back.

"Yes."

"Then welcome home little brother."

Sasuke stood up, "Wait, you're supposed to be mad a me. I kept information from you!"

"Glad that's over," Kisame stood up and brushed dirt off his pants. "Glad our backyard is all woods and the apartment is big, this would have been a bitch to explain to the neighbors."

Itachi stood up as well and began assessing Sasukes scrapes, bruises and cursed seal.

"I already knew about the Hunters. If I didn't know what went on around here I wouldn't be doing my job." Kisame walked over to stand by Itachi.

"Itachi sent me to spy on you while on your date," Kisame smiled "Sai got it once he walked around the corner."

Sasuke opened his mouth but made no sound, immediately losing the guilt he had to anger.

"You. Sent. Kisame. To. Spy On. Me?!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Don't look so shocked, of course I did."

Sasuke didn't know whether yell or flip Itachi off. His curse seal was still throbbing from Kisame so he decided on the next best thing. Glare.

"Oh and Sasuke?" Itachi's body blurred as it reappeared next to Sasuke grabbing his arm and wrenching it up to an uncomfortable position again. "If you decide to withhold important information again, there will be a harsher discipline. Understood?"

Sasuke nodded his head, and received a poke to the forehead.

"I think its time we went on a camping trip again. We all need to have clear minds and be alert. Who knows when the Hunters will show up?" Itachi walked into the house, leaving behind Kisame and Sasuke.

"Come on Squirt, I'm making waffles."

Kisame gently pushed Sasuke towards the backdoor, giving a quick checkup on Sasuke's red irritated curse seal. He felt a little guilty, he didn't mean to press in so harshly. He _so_ was getting an earful from Itachi later.

"I hate waffles."

**To Be Continued**

**Reviews are becoming my energy to write new chapters so thank you for the review valune! Towards your questions; all will be revealed in time. (Yes, I have to be evil sometimes. Tis' the season I'm afraid). **

**I also would like to thank anyone who follows and likes my story, I see you! ~Little Letters**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let Go Sasuke**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI so if you don't like that then turn back.**

**Warning: Forced, unwanted kissing and a gory transformation. **

**Sorry that it was a bit late. ~Little Letters**

Chapter 6

After breakfast Itachi demanded to check Sasuke's seal again. Of course Sasuke politely, laced with sarcasm, declined. The cursed seal had always been temperamental and a bad habit of being tender. Sasuke had seen better days, but this stinging pain was nothing.

But when Sasuke dropped to the floor in a flare of agony, Itachi wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He picked up his convulsing little brother and gently put him in his bed. But Itachi didn't leave, much to Sasukes protest, he took off Sasuke's shirt and began to lick the black seal. All werewolves had faster healing rates than humans, but an alpha could heal the wound faster by licking it. Even though it was normal for werewolves to want contact, Sasuke didn't like the feeling of tongue running over sensitive skin.

Sasuke tried to push his brother away, "stop. It will heal on its own."

But Sasukes hands were shaking so badly that Itachi easily stayed where he sat.

"Stop acting like a child. It's not healing fast enough."

Soon all protests died from his mouth as the seal began to heal, the heart beat in his neck dulled and then vanished. He didn't know he fell asleep until he heard Hidan cursing and laughing from downstairs. He found out he had slept for another seven hours after checking his clock.

Sasuke got up from his bed and felt around for his shirt. He felt his knee caps pop and his spine crack as he picked it up. Maybe camping wasn't such a bad idea. His body was already showing signs of needing release.

/_If you think running wild was fun before, imagine what it will feel like now that you welcomed me_/.

For once Sasuke didn't mind finding out what that exactly meant.

He walked downstairs to hear Kisames raised voice. Sasuke second guessed his decision, maybe he could go back to his room before they noticed him.

"This is so unfair! Squirt get in here!" Kisame sounded like he was in pain.

Sasuke walked from behind the corner to meet a sight that was pretty much a daily occurrence. Itachi was leaning against the sink counter, arms crossed. Bent over and clutching his sides, Hidan continued to laugh like his life depended on it. Kisame glared at Hidan as if his laughing was actually his death wish.

"Ha ha ha! I'm fucking glad I walked into the kitchen at the right time." Hidan straightened up a little rubbing tears away from his eyes and off his cheeks.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi, wondering if he would tell him what was happening. But Itachi just huffed and rolled his eyes like he was in a room full of five year olds.

"Come on 'tachi, lets not go that far." Kisames pleading put Hidan into another fit of giggles.

Sasuke pulled out some leftovers from the bar, heating them up in the microwave for dinner. Whatever Itachi had said, Kisame was desperately trying to change his mind.

Kisame quickly turned to Sasuke. "I didn't press in that hard did I? I didn't know that the seal was still sore after all these years."

"What's going on in here?" Sasuke figured that it was better to ask, taking a bite of his pasta.

Hidan breathed in and out, trying to calm himself.

"Congratulations Sasuke, you just became a fucking cock-block." Hidans serious face began to crack again.

Sasuke almost choked, "What?"

Kisame misunderstood Sasukes surprise, "I know right? That's what I said!"

Hidan lost it again, "Itachi banned sex with Kisame for two dam weeks! Now everyone in this house ain't getting any!"

Kisames protests were hard to hear over Hidans hysterics.

"It's not my fault Itachi is being a mother hen!" Kisame quickly stopped as he felt the room lower a few degrees.

He spun aground to face Itachi. "Uh, I mean-"

"Three weeks."

Sasuke wondered if Hidan was going to pass out from lack of air.

"And Sasuke?" Sasuke stopped chewing.

"You have a shift tonight at the bar in an hour, I will see you there after you eat." Itachi went upstairs to change.

Sasuke was just finishing his meal as Itachi came back downstairs, dressed in the usual. Kisame tried one last time.

"Please 'tachi?"

"See you there Sasuke." And with that, Itachi left the apartment.

Hidan slapped Kisame on the back. "Don't be so sad. I'm sure you can get some if you great creative."

That was Sasuke's cue to leave.

Hidan continued, "A hot shower and only wrapped in a towel usually gets them every time."

Kisame sighed, "Life is so unfair. How can people who look like sex gods, ban sex? There should be a universal law against it."

Hidan nodded, "Hey, at least your lover didn't leave you for a fucking love affair with a dam piece of art."

* * *

Sasuke noticed that the bar was quieter than usual. The music still pounded and the drinks still came, but tonight felt different, like there was a clear wall between the customers and himself. Maybe he needed more sleep, if that was even possible. Sasuke glanced at the time, it was close to midnight.

"Please stop."

Sasuke turned around from where he was putting away glasses to see a women jerking away from a man. She appeared to be alone, enjoying a drink after work when Sasuke came over five minutes before to ask her what she wanted. Now a high-class business man was sitting next to her. His tie still tightened around his neck and no drink in his hand.

"O come on babe," the man leaned in closer. "I smelled you before you walked in, you can't refuse me."

"I just did, now go away." The women leaned farther away. Sasuke was about to ignore them, but her eyes made his gaze linger. She looked annoyed, but under that she looked afraid.

"Whats with the 21st century? All the beta's are stuck up and don't act like the bitches they should be."

Now Sasuke understood, the man was an alpha and smelled the woman's scent before she reached the safety of the bar. He knew what she was before the bar could mask her scent.

"That's because it _is _the 21st century jackass." The women stood her ground as the man continued to harass her, unaware of the dangerous bystander watching him.

"You are dependent on alphas like me to protect you, so show some gratitude." He took a sip of her drink and smiled. "All your status is good for is opening your legs to make the pack stronger."

Sasuke had enough, "excuse me sir. Would you like something to drink." He nodded his head towards the woman's drink that was still in the alphas hands. "Maybe one of your own?"

The man turned to Sasuke, looking him up and down. Knowing that this alpha was assessing him for whether he was a threat or not, Sasuke straightened his back.

The business man sneered and leaned away from the woman and back into his chair. "I'm good," he raised the glass and took another sip. "You can continue to clean glasses and make minimum wage."

"Don't talk to him like that." The women finally said after the surprise of the man actually grabbing her drink from her hands.

The alpha slammed the empty glass down and turned to her again. "What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" His faced twitched with wolfish features peeking through. "Learn your place, in fact I'll teach it to you," he raised his hand to slap her.

But his hand did not move another inch as Sasukes own hand blurred and grabbed his wrist.

"Let go of me!"

"I do not appreciate how you're talking _sir_. Leave or I will make you." Sasuke towered over the man as he stepped on the small step behind the counter.

"You're an alpha! You should be on my side!" He looked like a little kid who had to share his favorite toy, Sasuke wanted to slap the grown man's parents.

"I don't take sides, I do what's best for me and my pack," Sasuke tightened his grip cutting off the man's circulation little by little. "You're bad for business."

The man stood up and growled, the bar area had become silent as customers watched with anticipation. Even some dancers stopped dancing to watch and take a break. The man wretched his arm free and as he continued to yell, his perfect slicked back hair started to become loose.

He took a step back and morphed into a half human half wolf creature. The man could truly be defined as a monster, not because of what he looked like. But because his insides were black with burn marks from the deals he made with the devil himself.

As he took a step back to attack Sasuke, his back clashed against a hard chest.

"Well what do _we_ have here?" Kisame's voice was rough and stern. "I hope you're not about to attack my mate's little brother." His yellow guard shirt stood out as the different colored lights bounced off it.

Turning around, the man could only look up as he was dwarfed by Kisames height.

"I was about to punish a disrespectful beta and he stopped me!" The man morphed back to being human.

Kisame glanced to the woman and then to Sasuke. The woman had wisely chosen to keep quiet until the man left.

Kisame sighed, "Sir I believe you forgot some important rules."

The man ran his fingers through his gelled hair to put it back into place.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

Kisame grabbed the man by his collar, his teeth protruding over his lips and his eyes yellow.

"It's a sin to hit a lady." Kisame yanked the man of the ground.

"It's a crime to punish another wolf that isn't in your pack." He threw him across the room.

"And if you think you're going to attack my little pack brother," Kisame dragged the yelling man in front of the entrance door. "You got another thing comin'." Punching the man so hard in the face that he fell out the front door and onto the ground.

Holding his nose the business man glared, "I'm not coming back here!"

"That's the point."

The only sound in the club was the blaring music while Kisame was outside with the man. Werewolves winced at the sound of flesh being hit and humans whispered to each other, wondering what was going on outside.

The Dj grabbed a mic and turned down the music so the humans could hear, "That's enough of that. Nothing more to see, so who wants to go back to dancing?!"

With a few excited cheers the dance floor became crowded and soon people at the bar were yelling over the music to hear each other again.

Sasuke watched the woman, who looked like she wanted to hide under the table in embarrassment.

"Here," Sasuke gave her another drink. "Tonight everything's on me."

"Thanks" She gave a small smile and twirled the drink with a short black straw.

"Don't mention it." Sasuke turned to another customer and acted like nothing ever happened.

Sasuke waited 10 more minutes before being relieved for a break. He just needed some fresh cold air. He walked out the backdoor, a short walk didn't sound too bad. He pulled on a jacket and followed the dimly lit pathway for about a block. A black car had slowed down and seemed to be following him. something wasn't right. The tinted windows made it hard to see the driver. But Sasuke didn't need to see who it was to know that he was in trouble. Under the nauseating smell of car exhaust and oil was the unmistakable scent of death and blood. Werewolf blood.

"Shit."

Sasuke needed to get back the bar, but he'd become even more suspicious if he ran. Coming up with a quick plan to slip into the alley behind the bar, he stopped and patted his pockets. Making it seem like he was looking for his car keys, then emphasizing his distress like he forgot them. He turned around and briskly walked towards the bars location, he was almost there. Sasuke held his breath as he walked parallel to the car.

The car window rolled down. "Excuse me."

This could be the night the Hunters dragged him away. Sasuke tried not to panic, there was a slim chance that they were just gang members. Humans had their own type of packs too.

"I'm afraid I've never seen you around. Are you lost?" Sasuke prayed for them to be anything but Hunters. Sasuke could only see two men, but even up close the windows made it hard to see inside. The longer Sasuke talked to the men, the more he could smell death.

"No." Sasuke pulled out his empty pockets. If they were going to rob him, he needed to show that he didn't have anything of value. "I just came from the bar. Left my car keys and need to get them."

"I see. Well I'm glad you're not lost. There are some pretty scary things that come out at night. Wouldn't want to see you end up on the news."

"I will keep that in mind, thank you." That slim chance of them being gang members was becoming smaller.

The man smiled at Sasuke like he was the most innocent thing in the world. Orochimaru used to do that, it made Sasukes stomach cramp up.

"Have a good night."

"You too." Sasuke didn't need any further coaxing to continue walking. He ran into the alleyway once he was hidden from the black car's sight and didn't relax until the car didn't come back for a least 15 minutes. Those minutes felt like hours.

Sasuke looked to both sides of the alleyway, it smelled like rotting garbage and filth. No one was there except a stray cat, waiting for its companion. Then he glanced up, you never knew what creatures thought it was a good idea to hunt in this part of town. Finding nothing, Sasuke leaned his back against the brick wall covered with graffiti.

Sasuke made it, he was safe. The stress caused by tonight made him pause for a moment to let everything sink in. Sasuke really wished he could smoke, Orochimaru had introduced him to the horrible habit. And after he came back home, Itachi un-introduced him faster than he could put the rolled tobacco to his lips. So he just took deep breathes that would never have been possible if he kept smoking.

"I never thought I would run into you again, sweet Sasuke."

Sasuke opened his eyes to find Sai standing in front of him. Even with werewolf healing abilities, he looked bad. Rugged scar marks ran down his neck. Chunks of newly healed skin was tinted pink from bite marks. Kisame really must have beat the shit out of Sai if he was still showing signs of the fight.

"Still can't keep your eyes off me, huh darling?" Sai wasn't smiling.

Sasuke straightened from his relaxed position, he was ready to sprint back. The unlocked backdoor was a few steps away.

"You're not welcome here."

"Oh I know. But you see," Sai limped as he took another step closer "I came back to return the favor."

Sasuke knew what that meant, run.

But Sasukes arms were held up above his head before he could sprint, he could smell Sais breath as he leaned in. Sai smelled of A positive blood type, he hunted not even an hour ago. Sasuke fought desperately to be free. His head was pressed against the colored wall, yelping in pain when Sai rubbed his groin harshly.

"shhh." Shadows on Sais face contrasted with the harsh orange light shining down from above. "Was pairing with me really that bad?"

"We were never a pair!" Sasuke stopped fighting, waiting for Sai to make a mistake. Fighting an alpha with only brute strength was hopeless.

"You can't tell me that you didn't have a fun time," Sai licked the side of Sasukes neck, dangerously close to his curse mark. "Remember the screams of humans, the submission, the passionate nights afterward." Sai took a deep breath of Sasuke's scent. "Warm blood always ran when we shifted, three years Sasuke, three years of being feral, three years of being paired together by Orochimaru. I miss it, don't you?"

Yelling for Itachi would not help, the building wall was to thick and the music inside the club was too loud.

"I will give you one last chance Sai, let go of me or face my revenge."

"No Sasuke," Sai shoved his knee between Sasukes legs. "I will give _you _one last chance."

Sai brought Sasukes trapped fists close to his face and leaned in to steal an unwanted kiss. Sasuke would not go down without a fight. He thrust his right arm out, surprising Sai, then swiftly brought it back. Elbowing Sai in the face, blood dripped down Sais nose. But Sasuke did not have the upper hand for very long.

Sai bashed Sasukes head harder against the wall, shoving his tongue in as Sasuke unclenched his jaw in dizzy momentary confusion. Sasukes chest pushed against Sai, trying to move his head back. The kiss tasted faintly of blood that intermingled from Sais broken nose and his murdered human. He moved left and right, trying to dislodge Sai from his body. But Sai held him tighter, locking Sasukes body into one place. Sasuke bit Sais upper lip, splitting it as he continued to violently protest. Pulling his head back up for air, Sai smiled. His ripped lip and broken nose healing itself as he talked.

"Love or death Sasuke. Just this once, it is you decision."

* * *

Naruto decided that tonight was the night! After his pep talk with Kyuubi, he came up with several plans to show Sasuke how important this relationship was to him. Parking in front of Itachi's underground bar and club, he jogged up to Kisame.

"Permission to board Captain." Naruto gave a small fake salute to Kisame.

"Hey Naruto." Kisame smirked "Permission granted Cabin Boy."

"Wait! Why do I get to be the Cabin Boy? Can't I be first mate or something?! They're super cool in the movies." Naruto made a gun out of his hands and pretended to shoot an irritated woman in the line.

Kisame thought about it for a moment, slacking off on his job and annoying more people who waited to come in.

"No that's Itachi," Kisame looked down at his chipboard. "Though I should call mutiny" he mumbled.

"Huh?"

Kisame stood taller again. "Nothing. Just a word of advice: don't expect any Uchiha to play fair when it comes to sex."

Naruto smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

/**You could be experiencing that now if you marked him when I told you to**/.

Naruto found Itachi at the bar counter serving drinks like usual. Where was Sasuke? Naruto knew he worked tonight.

/**What if he's sick? You should be caring and giving him soup and other human crap!**/

Naurto sat down and waved at Itachi. After giving everyone else what they ordered, Itachi walked over to Naruto.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Sasuke. Is he here tonight?" Naruto was buzzing with energy.

"Yes, he is on his break now. Why?"

"Great! Because I need to talk to him about our relationship." Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "He kinda ran away after we kissed."

Itachi swallowed the protective big brother instinct and nodded.

"That does sound like Sasuke."

Naruto looked around, not finding Sasuke anywhere. Pleased that he wasn't in the group of grinding bodies. If Sasuke was going to dance dirty, Naruto was going to have a front row seat and participate.

"Where is he?"

Itachi thought for a moment, "Probably out back, clearing his head and thinking too much for his own good."

"Mind if I talk to him?" Narutos feet were in constant motion.

"I suppose. Just take the hallway to your right and there is a green light that says 'exit'. Just step over any people who are having sex." Itachi stopped for a moment. "Or in fact, just kick them."

"Everything ok?" Naruto really wanted to see Sasuke but his brother was being weird, weird for Itachi anyway.

"Yes, thank you for asking."

Another bartender came up next to Itachi. Naruto would later learn that his name was Hidan.

"Don't worry blondie. Itachi's just sexually frustrated."

Hidan bent over in pain as a ghost stomped on his foot.

"Fucking hell Itachi! Ow!"

Naruto made his escape into the hallway before he could be drawn into another conversation. Stepping over the bodies, Naruto quickly found the Exit and walked out the door. What he found next made his heart stop.

* * *

Sasuke knew Sai was going to rip out his heart, one way or another. So he demanded his body to relax, he would play the part until he could break free. He had done it so many times with Orochimaru, now he would do it again.

Sasuke dulled his fiery glare down into a scowl. His shoulders lowered and he looked into Sais eyes. Sai always sucked at reading emotions.

"Ok."

"'Ok' what?"

"Ok," Sasuke grit his teeth "alpha."

"See? That wasn't so hard." Sai smiled.

Sasuke was sure he was going to throw up all over Sai if his didn't hurry this up.

"Can you show me that you're sorry?" Sai nipped at Sasukes neck. It was meant to be a sign of affection, but Sasuke took it for what it truly meant, a threat.

Sasuke commanded his hands to cup Sais face, he was scared they weren't going to listen. But they finally did and Sasuke leaned up to lightly kiss Sai. His body burned and itched in all the placed where Sai touched. He wanted to yell, run, anything, but he was so close. He would not ruin his chance of freedom by messing up his act. Three more seconds and he could overpower Sai.

Naruto watched as Sai and Sasuke kissed each other in the dirty alleyway. The door did not make any noise as it opened and shut. Everything was white noise to Naruto. Sais knee was pressed inbetween Sasukes legs, a hand on each side of Sasukes head. Yellow leaked into the corners of Narutos vision, he wanted rip them apart. As his tunnel vision moved to Sasuke, he could not move. Sasuke was not fighting back! He was just cupping Sais face.

And. Kissing. Him.

Naruto wanted to spit out the black goo that coated his lungs every time he took a breath. He could deal with Sai, he was lower than the humans he walked by everyday. But God Sasuke, not Sasuke.

/**Something's not right about this. Look at their body positions**/.

"Sasuke?" Naruto wasn't sure he even spoke.

The unwelcome romance blurred as the couple turned to look at Naruto. Confirming that it really was Sasuke and not a Doppelganger, a cruel joke played by fate.

"Naruto." Sasuke immediately dropped his arms, leaning on the hope of being saved. He took a step towards Naruto, but the blonde only saw through him.

Sasuke couldn't go any further as Sai slide his hand around the back of his neck. Leaving no room for disobedience without severe punishment. Just like humans, a snapped neck was something a werewolf rarely survived from.

"Hello Naruto, imagine meeting you in a place like this." Sai moved his fingers, as if massaging Sasukes neck.

Sasuke needed Naruto to see him, begging was no longer beneath Sasuke's pride. "Naruto. Help me pl-" Sais grip became tighter.

Naruto tightened his fist. "..-up"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I don' t think I heard that."

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP." Naruto ran quicker then Sasukes eyes could trace and shoved Sai so hard that he flew to the other side of the alley.

Sasuke was yanked back from Sais grip leaving his neck. He fell onto his back, scrapping his palms on the ground. Sasuke slowly stood back up, nursing the inside of his cheek with his tongue after biting it accidentally from falling.

"And you," Narutos voice was smothered with complete disgust. "Should of known a pretty face like yours could only belong to a slut."

/**Stop and ask him what happened. Something isn't right!**/ Naruto's wolf anxiously paced back and forth.

Sasuke felt the ground drop from underneath his feet.

"Naruto it's not what you think." Sasuke could see the hatred burning in Narutos eyes, and it scorched him worse than Wolfsbane.

"Then answer this question." Naruto walked up to Sasuke until their noses were almost touching. "Did you kiss Sai?" Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto was asking a question he already knew the answer to.

No matter what he said he was a cheater in Narutos mind.

"Yes."

Sasuke thought his glare could make anyone uncomfortable, but Naruto's made him wish he was never born.

"Whore."

The air in Sasukes lungs left in one big whoosh. His face contorted into a combination of pain and hurt.

/**What have you **_**done**_**?!/ **Narutos wolf was out of control, slamming itself against the barriers of his mind.

Naruto refused to listen to his wolf as he slammed the backdoor. Walking into the bar, any plans of a relationship forgotten.

Sai watched Naruto leave with a triumphant smirk. Now Sasuke _really _felt like he was going to throw up, Naruto left him. He didn't ask why, he just left him. And as Naruto walked out of sight, the chance of leaving without blood shed walked off with him. Sasukes dizziness made the ground shift, whether it was from his head crashing against the wall to many times or the emotional roller coaster ride. Sasuke wasn't sure.

/_Calm down. This is taking a toll on your body/. _

Sasuke couldn't believe his wolf was telling him to relax. Anything about this situation wasn't relaxing in the least! Stuck in an empty alleyway with a blood lusting alpha. Relaxing wasn't the top thing in Sasukes mind.

/_You're stronger with the bond now set in place. Show him revenge_/.

As if hearing his wolf, Sai stood up and began to push Sasuke against the bricks. This was _not _happening again.

"Not the best place for our reunion, but there will be more...intimate ones soon enough." Sai nipped and pulled on the skin opposite to the curse seal. Leaving a future hickey and if Sasuke didn't do something right now, a mating mark.

/_Kill him! Draw from my power and abolish it!/_

Sasukes eyes turned red and his teeth grew sharp. His black pointed fingernails were pushing Sai onto the damp ground before Sai could growl a warning.

"You're right Sai, I have to choose between love and death. And I choose your _death_."

Sasuke bestrode Sais back to keep him in place. He placed on hand around Sais chin and the other around the top side of his head. Sai didn't have time to mutter a single curse word as Sasuke snapped his neck with a quick jerk. Sai received the death he deserved, his respiratory system failing, laying on the grimy wet asphalt. As the tainted light from Sais soul left his eyes Sasuke was hit with a range of emotions.

Sasuke stood up and walked a few steps, only to fall to his knees again. He promised himself he wouldn't kill again, now there was a dead body and it was his fault.

Sasuke couldn't take the stress and the unstable emotions anymore. He cried out in pain as his body forced a transformation on him. Sasukes sides jerked from side to side like an invisible mugger kicked his torso. He frantically ripped his clothes and pushed his shoes off. Sasuke sobbed and raked his fingernails across the ground. They fell off as his finger-bones cracked and popped, warping. He looked down and watched his ribs elongate then re-bend into a different form. Now came the worst part. His skin became slippery as his inner organs changed, not keeping the shape of a humans. Eye balls fell from his eye sockets and human teeth were spit out like watermelon seeds. Sasuke curled into himself, his loose human skin acting like a morbid blanket. His pained moans and sharp intakes of breath changed into panting and whining.

At last an 110 pound wolf emerged from the useless skin, ripping it to take deep breaths and sneeze out blood clogging its nose. Sasuke looked around, the world always looked and felt so different after changing. His yellow eyes once again looked at Sai, this form could not protect him from the pain that seeped into his new bones. Naruto had _left_ him, his alpha had _left_ him. Sasukes ears bent backward and his whining grew louder. Even now, decomposition had set in and the scent of Sai's death forced itself into Sasukes nose.

* * *

Naruto decided that he needed a drink before he went home. He stomped up to the bar and sat down, people wisely remained quiet on both sides of him.

"Hey Itachi, I need something strong." Naruto was acting like a rude drunk without even being drunk.

Itachi walked back to stand in front of Naruto, "Sasuke reject you again?" Itachi began filling shot glasses, "one or two?"

"Two." Naruto waited impatiently for Itachi to set the little glasses on the counter.

He drank in quick succession and slammed both on the counter.

"No. Yes." Naruto paid for them and got up. "He thought he wouldn't get caught kissing Sai. Almost about to have sex with him when I showed up." Naruto pulled on his coat and left without a second glance back.

Itachi stood there for a moment.

"But Sasuke hates Sai. He would never..." The glass liqueur bottle shattered against the floor.

"KISAME!" Itachi raced towards the exit. He hoped he wasn't to late.

Itachi burst through the door, fangs and claws bared. Sasuke had changed into his wolf form and looked absolutely miserable. He crouched next to Sais lifeless body, his back fur matted and shivering. He looked up and whined. Itachi opened up the pack connection between Sasuke and himself. Itachi still needed to be human and understand Sasuke.

"I didn't mean to kill him. He got to close to marking me and my wolf persuaded me to protect myself from him forever."

/_He was unworthy! He forced himself on us! Our mate will respect us, be our equal!/_

The back door swung open to show a panting and highly alerted Kisame. "Itachi?! Sasuke?!"

Before Sasuke could explain again, he was pulled back and shoved behind Kisame. Kisame's instincts were over-riding his thoughts as he looked around for danger. Itachi swatted Kisames hands away as he tried to do the same with his mate.

Itachi tried not to smile, Kisame in his human form trying to protect Sasuke as a wolf was a comical sight under the circumstances.

"No ones in danger anymore Kisame. You can stop trying to be a body shield."

Kisames eyes and canines became human as his urge to protect his pack simmered down, but still kept Sasuke behind him.

"Why is Sai here?" asked Kisame after he opened up the connection.

"I killed him."

Itachi inspected Sasukes work, a snapped neck was cleaner than a slit throat. Looks like the club was closing early tonight. The body would be taken care of and all evidence would be erased.

"What did the bastard want?"

Sasuke walked until he was next to Itachi.

"A number of things."

Kisame kicked Sais foot, "I bet none of them were good."

Sasuke gently scratched at his neck, it remained unmarked. But Sais teeth left a bad imprint on his mind.

"Yeah."

"You hate changing in the city. Did your body force you?"

Sasuke nodded. It hurt the most when your body made you change, so Sasuke tried to keep his emotions in check. If he was calm and let the transformation happen, it didn't hurt, just felt weird.

Itachi began to look through Sais pockets, looking for any clues about the hunters. He found nothing.

"Naruto said he saw you two kissing."

Reminding Sasuke of the horrible pain once again, he pressed his ears back against his head as far as they would go. "A misunderstanding."

Itachi sighed, "well looks like we have our job cut out for us tonight. Sasuke go tell Hidan to close up after your human. And Kisame get the car. We will take care of the body when we get home."

Kisame rubbed his face, "after this I'm going to need a warm bath. All these half transformations are killing me. I'm not a teenager anymore."

Itachi stood up and looked around for any witnesses. "Lets just hope that the Hunters don't hear about this."

Sasuke was tired of hoping.

Not even an hour ago, he had hoped that Naruto would save him. He didn't, Sasuke had to save himself. And as Sasuke stood there, his height just barely reaching above Itachi's thighs and his fur gritty from the city ground, Sasuke realized something. It didn't matter if Naruto thought he was unfaithful. Sasuke didn't need to crawl back to him, explaining the misunderstanding. Because he had a pack who _wouldn't_ leave him alone when he needed them most. He didn't need Narutos love, maybe it was denial from a broken heart. But Sasuke felt the unbearable pain murmur into a dull ache.

And that was enough.

**To be Continued**

**This is my longest chapter so far! *Pats on the back* ~Little Letters**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let Go Sasuke**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI so if you don't like that then turn back.**

**Anyone who has a birthday this month 'Happy Birthday! *shoves a chapter at you* ~Little Letters**

Chapter 7

Bringing Sais body back to the house was easier than Sasuke thought it would be. Itachi's instructions made everything go smooth as it possibly could. Before Sasuke knew it, the bar was closed and they were all driving back home with Sai in the trunk.

"This asshole smelled bad when he was alive," Hidan breathed through his shirt sleeve. "Now he really smells like shit."

Sasuke pulled his legs up and wrapped his pink blotchy arms around them. Sai had it coming, it was just the question of when he was killed and by who. But that didn't help the feeling of lead in his stomach. Sasuke felt guilty, not because he killed Sai, but because he kinda enjoyed it.

Hidan leaned over and patted the air right above Sasukes shoulder, careful not to touch his sensitive new skin. "Don't worry about it too much Sasuke. Everyone messes up and kills someone at one time or another." Hidan apparently felt like being a saint and sharing his messed up wisdom. Sasuke tried not to bang his head on the window repeatedly. Because everyone definitely did _not_ kill someone at one time or another.

"You're not helping Hidan." Sasukes voice came out softer than he wanted it to.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke through the rear view mirror.

"Bull shit, dam right I am! Itachi took part in a whole massacre! Kisame has killed more fucking people then I can count! Dei' has blown up countless buildings! And I need to rack up the body count and pain to be pure in the mighty Jashins holy gaze!" Hidan lifted his necklace, kissing it.

"I don't want to hear about your made up god Hidan."

Hidan began flailing his arms and legs. "Jashin is real!"

Kisame turned around in his seat, "you prancing through the woods at night doesn't make Jashin real."

"I don't fucking prance through the woods!"

Sasuke smirked, "Hidans right Kisame."

Kisame turned to looked at Sasuke questioningly and Hidan puffed out his chest with pride.

"Your brother knows where it's fucking at Itachi! There is hope for him to be saved after all! I admit," Hidan raised his hands as if he was surrendering. "I lost hope after he threw my necklace in the toilet, but it's back."

Sasuke hid his smirk, "Hidan doesn't prance, he frolics through the woods."

The car seemed to shake with Kisames laughter.

Hidan deflated like a balloon, "You little shit!"

Sasuke mimicked Hidans earlier tone, "'don't worry about it too much' Hidan."

"Fucking brat!" Hidan unbuckled his seat belt and began pulling and stretching Sasukes cheeks.

"Ow 'Edain. These argh new 'heeks and skin! 'Top it, that 'urts!" Sasuke slapped Hidans hands away and rubbed his burning and already bruising face.

"Should of fucking watched your mouth than huh?"

Itachi pulled into the garage, "There's a body in our trunk and you two are fighting like eight year olds."

Kisame slapped his knee and continued to laugh, Itachi rolled his eyes.

Sasuke had to admit that he was feeling a little better.

"Come on," Itachi stepped out of the car. "Lets get this over with."

After watching Sai being dumped into a tub of Wolfsbane and hydrofluoric acid. Sasuke left Itachi to do whatever else needed to to be done. He hated the smell and the purple flower made his skin crawl. Sasuke didn't like seeing Itachi wear the protection suit for the acid either. It reminded him of the hazard suits Hunters would wear when he worked with Orochimaru. He took a shower and came downstairs as everyone else walked into the living room from outside.

"It's done. I will call and tie up any loose ends Sai had tomorrow." Itachi sat on the couch and Hidan walked up the stairs. Glaring at Sasuke as he walked by, slamming his bedroom door to show that he was still mad.

Kisame sat down next to Itachi, then pulled Itachi on his lap. A nice cup of tea sounded great right about now.

"What are you going to do about Naruto?" Itachi put up with Kisame fussing over him for half a second before flicking his arm like he was an annoying bug.

Sasuke set a tea bag into a cup of hot water, "hn."

Sasuke thought about his realization in the alley, he had taken his pack for granted. They had been there all along and for the past few weeks all he could think about was Naruto, his perfect smile. His annoying corny jokes that he said at the most awkward moments. And Naruto's deep laugh, every time it sent shivers up Sasukes spine and blood downward. Just like it was doing now, Sasuke changed his thoughts to something else quickly.

"Your not going to try to make things right?"

Kisame settled for interlocking his fingers around Itachis waist. Itachi put up with that for three minutes before pinching Kisames detailed blue skin. Sasuke decided that his brother needed a cup of tea too.

"He didn't even ask what was going on or notice that I was being held against my will."

"He was just acting on emotions." Kisame nuzzled Itachis neck, and got a sharp jab to the gut in return.

Sasuke was not excused from just acting on emotions either. If Sasuke would just keep his head when it came to relationships, none of this would be happening.

"He thought I was low enough to cheat on him. And called me a whore." Sasuke winced at the memory. He took his tea bag out after three minutes and took a small sip.

"Your taking it rather well then."

Sasuke walked over to stand in front of Itachi, offering a ceramic mug of Earl Grey. Itachi took the cup of tea and took a small sip.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "It's been a long night." The denial began to creep from his heart into his brain and Sasuke let it go where ever it pleased. Because where denial went, balmy numbness followed.

He then remembered the Hunters, so much had gone on tonight, pushing them towards the back of Sasukes mind. Itachi was not going to like this.

"I think a couple of Hunters were following me."

Itachi sat up straighter and Kisame stopped fidgeting with his hands.

"When?"

"Before Sai found me. A black car was following me, they could have been some human gang members. But I smelt werewolf blood."

Itachi leaned back onto Kisames chest, "It seems like our quiet life has turned upside down."

Kisame started to message Itachis shoulders, "That is nothing new."

Itachi nodded and thought for a moment. "I think you should go see Naruto, try to explain what happened." He let the message go on until it started to go lower.

Sasuke burned his tongue, "Wouldn't that make me look even more guilty?"

"It's a misunderstanding, better to explain what happened." Kisame would not give up, giving affectionate touches that Itachi completely ignored. Itachi's advice met deaf ears as Sasuke started blowing to cool his tea.

"If Naruto can't even believe me, then there is no point."

"Naruto left his wallet at the bar after he paid for his drinks. You _will_ go over there and explain what happened."

But Sasuke was stubborn. "Why can't anyone else do it?"

"Because you're the only one who has been to his house." Replied Itachi. Sasuke learned how to be stubborn from somewhere.

"Naruto can go to the bar if he really wants it back. I will not drive to his house just to give him his wallet." Sasuke walked up the stairs and into his room. No one was going to make Sasuke see Naruto, and that was final.

"We'll see about that."

Kisame slipped his hands underneath Itachi's shirt.

"The sex ban has not been lifted. So what are you trying to do Kisame?"

Kisame removed his hands, throwing them up in the air. "Come on Itachi! I think my dick is starting to shrivel up from all the unused opportunities!" He pulled Itachi tighter against himself.

"I doubt your dick has gotten smaller. Stop exaggerating."

"No I really mean it!" Kisame ran his hands down Itachis chest, mapping out toned muscles. "You should really check for me just in case." Kisame gently grabbed Itachis member through his pants. "I think we should compare."

Itachi turned around to straddle Kisames lap, grinding down with his hips.

"I guess I should check, wouldn't want your dick getting smaller."

Kisame couldn't believe his ears, was the sex ban lifted? Just like that? He became hard to where his jeans fit a little too tight. Itachi hadn't helped, teasing him throughout the week, little imp.

Kisames voice became deeper and his eyes tinted a yellow hue. "I agree."

Itachi stood up quickly, leaving Kisame sitting on the couch, confused and with a big problem.

"We're werewolves. I'm sure it will grow back if it falls off, so you can wait." And with that he started to walk up the stairs.

"You can't do this to me then leave! That's unfair!" Kisame leaped up from the couch and started following Itachi.

"I will and just did."

"Fuck you 'tachi!"

"Not tonight. But it's always nice to be offered." Itachi slammed their bedroom door, ending the small argument.

Kisame punched the wall in frustration. When these three weeks were over he was going to fuck Itachi so hard he was going to break the bed. Itachi would be lucky if he even thought attempting to walk again was a good idea.

For the next two weeks Itachi asked, demanded, and drilled Sasuke to go to Naruto's house and talk. Sasuke's answer was the same every time. A big fat no. So he didn't understand why he found himself driving to Narutos house. Stupid Itachi and his stupid mind games. Sasuke pushed down his gas peddle, making his car protest. Might as well drive over there sooner than later. He would shove Narutos wallet in his dumb handsome face and then walk away. Itachi could make him go, but he couldn't make Sasuke say anything about the night at the bar. He pulled into the driveway and grabbed Naruto's leather wallet from the dashboard. Slamming his car door, Sasuke proceeded to walk up to the front door.

Before Sasuke could ring the door bell, Kyuubi swung the door open.

"Naruto left his wallet at the bar. I'm here to give it back." Sasuke held up the wallet and made small circles with it.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you. But since Naruto has been nothing but a pouting cry baby for the last two weeks," Kyuubi stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him. "I think you're the only person I should really talk to."

Sasuke groaned, "I just want to drop this off and leave. Is Naruto here so I can give it to him?"

Kyuubi shook his head, "He went out for a run. Won't be back until 'round six."

Sasuke looked over his back, talking to pack members without an alpha could be dangerous. And since the head alpha of the pack didn't like him anymore, it was not Sasukes best interest to stick around for much longer.

"Can I give it to you?"

"No, I'll spend all his money." Kyuubi smiled and continued to stand there.

"Then I'll come back tomorrow around noon." Sasuke walked off the steps.

"What happened between you two? Naruto left happy and came back like he found out he had tape worms."

"I don't like gossip," Sasuke walked back up the steps and shoved Naruto's wallet into Kyuubis hands. "On second thought, as long as he gets this, do whatever you want with it."

"Were your wolves not compatible?" Kyuubi took Naruto's wallet and started flipping through his things with faint interest.

Sasuke wished that was the case, "No, my wolf likes Naruto."

/_Not as much as we once did_/.

"Then what's the problem?"

"None of your business."

"Was sex bad?"

Sasuke didn't even want to kiss Naruto, sex was out of the question!

/_Itachi would be happy to hear that_/.

Kyuubi pointed at Sasukes groin, "You have a dis-function down there?"

"He thinks I cheated on him" Sasukes bit his tongue, he didn't mean to say that. This guy was good at sneaking information.

"Did you?"

Lashing back at Kyuubi wasn't going to solve anything, no matter how much Sasuke wanted to.

"No."

Kyuubi smiled and put his hands on his hips, "I knew Naruto was missing something. Cheating doesn't seem like your type of gig."

"If you knew what happened between us, why did you ask in the first place?" Sasuke was tired of standing there in the cold. He had completed his task, it was time to go home.

"Wanted to know both sides of the story. It's kinda my job with the whole 'second-in-command' thing." Kyuubi shrugged. "Where are you going after this?"

"Home." Sasuke began walking back to his car to show his point.

"Hey wait!" Kyuubi grabbed his coat and gloves, running after Sasuke.

Reaching his car before Kyuubi caught up to him, Sasuke slid into the driver's seat. Before he could lock his doors Kyuubi hopped into the passenger side.

"Shotgun!"

"What do you think you're doing in my car?"

Kyuubi buckled himself in and smiled. "Want to go to the Harvest music concert? I have tickets."

"Naruto said to stay away from me." Even if this guy was a bit pushy, Sasuke liked his taste in music.

"He also said to find a buddy to go with me to the concert. The whole 'you have to be safe even though you're a creature of the underworld and can rip a human in two'." Kyuubi huffed with annoyance, it was clearly a topic Naruto and he argued over all the time. For once Sasuke could relate, once a protective alpha thought you were in danger. You couldn't even sneeze without them sniffing every inch of your body for signs of injury. Itachi was really bad after Sasuke stayed with Orochimaru for three years. Itachi demanded he sleep next to Sasuke, watching over him. Sasuke couldn't sleep in his own fucking bed for a month.

Kyuubi slide down the seat, searching his front pockets until pulling out two light orange tickets. "It's super legit and there's a bunch of girls with really tight shirts." Kyuubi drooled.

"I don't date girls."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, "Well no shit dumb ass. I just want someone who's into music. And it's the _Harvest _concert!"

"How do you know I like music?"

Kyuubi pointed to the back of Sasuke's car, "There's so many music CD's that I can't even see your seats."

"Give me one good reason I should go with you."

Kyuubi gave Sasuke a ticket, showing all the bands that would be playing. "I just handed you seven."

"Naruto doesn't hear about this." Sasuke reversed his car and began driving. He had to be a sucker for something, and it was music.

"Yes!" Kyuubi turned around and shuffled through the CD's as the car exited the cabin's driveway. "My lips are sealed. "No way! I remember this one!" Kyuubi gently popped the CD from its case as if it would break in his fingers. "You and I are going to get along just fine Sasuke."

Kyuubi slid the CD into the music player and turned the music up loud. Sasuke would probably regret this later but all he cared about was making the concert on time. Sasuke thumped his fingers to the beat as the song played.

Naruto leaped over a fallen nurse log and continued running. The forest was a second home and always would be. His paws indented into the lime green moss as he dodged sword ferns. Naruto arrived at his third checkpoint and sniffed the ground for intruders, two other sets of paws came to stop behind him.

"Nothing to report for the other check points." Kiba shook his gray fur and itched his neck.

"Animals are staying away from our storage and the forest looks happy and healthy." Sakura watched a slug make its way across the ground, caring nothing for the pine needles stuck to its back.

Naruto sneezed to clear his nose of any scents, "And Itachi's pack?"

"Why is there a need to look for them on our land? The treaty your father made with Itachi and Sasukes dad is still in effect." Sakura turned her head in slight question.

Naruto growled at Sasukes name. "You wouldn't understand."

Sakura growled back, "Don't give me that tone Naruto. Its been two weeks."

Kiba watched from the side lines, Naruto was taking his anger and hurt out on the pack. They had walked on egg shells around Naruto and everyone was starting to grow tired of it. Kiba lifted his head and listened to a car that sounded like it came from the cabin. He thought nothing of it, humans got lost all the time and would drive by their cabin. None of them were brave enough to ask for directions though. Once they saw a big guard dog running towards them, they jumped back in their cars. Kiba smirked, Akamaru was the best.

Naruto and Sakura continued to face off with each other until Sakura listened to something in the far off distance and took a few sniffs from the air.

"Kyuubi is outside the house in his human form."

Naruto turned to the direction of their human home. Kyuubi had been the worst of all since Naruto came back from the club. He kept telling Naruto that Sasuke would never cheat. When asked why, Kyuubi would just shrug and say he could tell by the type of music Sasuke listened to.

/**He's not the only one who thinks Sasukes innocent**/.

Naruto wished he could physically fight with his wolf like he could Kyuubi. This past week Naruto and Kyuubi's fights got worse, much worse. Naruto demanded the pack to not speak of Sasuke anymore, it hurt to much. But Kyuubi insisted on keeping Sasuke fresh in Narutos mind.

"I could care less right now." Naruto rolled around and rubbed against a tree. Renewing his scent and borders.

All of a sudden Sakura flattened her ears in defense, tensing her shoulders and sniffing more.

"Naruto."

"What?" Naruto stood back up.

"I smell Itachi's pack."

Naruto talked before he thought, "find Kyuubi!"

Three wolves ran through the forest, little animals skittered away underfoot and birds flapped their wings with nervous apprehension. Naruto couldn't find Kyuubi anywhere as he searched the driveway and house.

"Who is it from Itachi's pack?!" Naruto raced out the house after searching all the rooms.

"I can't tell, but there's just one pack member." Sakura panted from running full strength.

"Where is he?! I can't smell him!" Kiba paced back and forth, his claws scrapping against cement. "I just smell car exhaust and leather!"

Naruto barked in frustration, he knew this would happen! He called to Kyuubi but there was no answer.

Kiba and Sakura whined as they felt their alphas power.

"I'm sounding the alarm. Spread out and find him!" Naruto took big breaths and howled.

Soon all Naruto's pack was there, all safe and present except Kyuubi. Naruto would never forgive himself if something bad happened. He had a huge fight with Kyuubi just before he went out on patrol. Now Naruto wished he had turned around to apologize. Noticing that his pack felt everything he felt, Naruto tried to calm himself. Kyuubi was an alpha werewolf, he could take care of himself.

/**But he's not supposed to protect the pack, you are/**.

"We'll use the grid system until it gets dark." Naruto and his pack began to search, racing against time.

It was a full moon tonight so their search would be cut off until the next morning. Hunters always hunted on the full moon, believing that werewolves changed only on that night. Naruto was not going to lose anyone else, Itachi would pay for this.

The forest became quiet, listening for a cry from its missing wolf. Rabbits took refuge in blackberry bushes and foxes watched with quiet wise eyes. The woods fought the dimming light for as long as it could. Trying to help Naruto search for Kyuubi, but its fight was in vain. For darkness came the same time it did every night in November. Bringing the cold and hopeless feeling that Naruto had pushed off until the very last minute, he had to call off the search for tonight. He howled once more, putting all his emotions into it, Kyuubi never answered the call. Naruto was too upset to change back into his human form, remaining on high alert as he walked back into the house. He would tear Itachi's pack member limb from limb.

Nature shuddered at the feeling of Narutos rage. Outside even the lonely raven clung to its branch, afraid to fall into the jaws of the terrifying beast that stood guard inside its cabin. Looking for its pack member, fearing the worst.

"What time is it?" Kyuubi opened his eyes and stretched his back, popping his spine. He had fallen asleep once they returned to the car.

Sasuke became more alert, "2:23 in the morning."

The concert had ended, it started later than Sasuke thought and somehow Kyuubi convinced him that going to a random girl's after-concert party was a good idea. After the party Sasuke demanded to drive since Kyuubi looked a little _to_ happy to drive his baby. But now exhaustion was catching up to Sasuke, he couldn't remember the last time he stopped for a red light or seen an exit ramp. Sasuke pulled over on the side of the highway, rubbing his eyes to clear all hazy sleep away. If Kyuubi got hurt because he was driving, Naruto was going to kill him. If Sasuke hurt himself, Itachi would purposely resurrect him from the dead to kill him again.

"Why are we stopping?" Kyuubi seemed more awake after his little nap.

"Just give me a minute." Sasuke pinched his cheeks and turned on some heavy metal.

Kyuubi turned down the blaring music and analyzed Sasukes face, "You're trying not to fall asleep. I can drive you know, I haven't crashed my car...this month."

"I just need a cup of coffee." Sasuke found his eyes drooping before he could blink again.

"When's the last time you got some sleep man?" Kyuubi snapped his fingers in front of Sasukes face.

"Stop that, it's annoying."

Kyuubi began poking Sasukes arm, "I can do this all night Uchiha."

The truth was ever since the fight with Naruto, Sasuke had a hard time falling asleep. He would lay in his bed and look up at the ceiling, but sleep rarely ever came. If he did manage to fall asleep, it was restless and full of nightmares. It was always the same: Sai coming back to plague him with guilt. Sai would sit up from his bath of acid, his skin burnt and still sizzling._"You enjoyed it, you enjoyed it, you enjoyed killing me, you enjoyed-" _Over and over Sai would repeat the phrase with his fake smile. Each night Sasuke would go to bed tired and wake up even more exhausted than the last night.

"I don't remember ok?" Sasuke was too tired to protest and he really didn't like Kyuubi touching him.

"Knew it. We're stopping at the next motel and you're getting some sleep." Kyuubi unbuckled his seat belt as if he was ready to jump out and find a motel himself.

"We are on the highway. There aren't any motels and you're not my pack, don't tell me what to do."

"Then let me drive."

"No."

"Take a quick nap?"

"No." There was no way in hell Sasuke was sleeping with Kyuubi in the car.

"Come on," Kyuubi climbed into the back seat looking for his phone. "We can catch a few hours of sleep and drive to my house nice and early."

/_Get some sleep, you need it. Everything feels fuzzy in here and I don't like it_/.

Sasuke scanned the road, there was an exit ramp in the distance.

"Ok."

"Sweet! All in favor of dirty hotel room sleep say 'I'!" Kyuubi grabbed his phone and climbed back into the front seat.

"..."

Kyuubi raised his right hand, "I!"

Sasuke pulled back onto the freeway, now the only problem was finding a hotel. They had to drive at least six more hours before they even reached Kyuubi's house. Soon they found an old vacant motel with peeling yellow paint. Other than the motorcycle in the parking lot, it was vacant.

Kyuubi stepped out of the car, "Looks comfy."

Sasukes brain was filled with to much cotton to care, he grabbed his car keys and anything valuable and stuffed them into his pockets. He looked back at his CD's, if anyone stole them they would shit themselves every time they even _looked _at the woods.

Walking into the lobby, if you could even call it that, Sasuke went straight over to the little old lady who sat behind the counter. She looked older than the building, and was way to old to be living in this part of town. But Sasuke bet his wallet that there was a shot gun on her lap.

"Hello dears, you're out awfully early."

"Yes, we would like to take two rooms please." The smell of bleach made Sasuke want to sneeze.

"But I don't want to sleep by myself!" Kyuubi whined.

The old woman giggled at Kyuubi, "It's ok dear," she turned to Sasuke. "We accept all types of couples here, don't be shy sweetheart."

Kyuubi placed his hand over his mouth to not laugh. "That's right 'sweetheart', we should sleep in the same room."

Sasuke was not amused.

"We'll take two rooms please."

The old women looked outside for a moment, "We don't have anymore rooms open except one."

"Your sign says 'vacant'."

"Darn thing, it's broken." old wrinkle bag was lying.

"Come on 'sweetheart'," Kyuubi swatted Sasukes butt playfully. "You're tired."

Sasuke choked down a growl and the prehistoric nut had the audacity to blush.

"Fine."

Sasuke paid and grabbed the keys from the small boney hand, he began walking up the stairs. If Sasuke didn't go to sleep he was going to kill Kyuubi himself, Naruto could shove it.

"Thank you very much 'mam," Kyuubi watched Sasuke leave. "Sorry about his attitude, he just gets cranky when he's tired."

"Not a problem dear. Just don't keep him up too late." She winked.

"Wouldn't _dream _of it 'mam."

Chuckling at his own joke, Kyuubi started to jog after Sasuke. He had a feeling that he would be sleeping outside if he didn't make it by the time Sasuke unlocked the door to the room.

Returning to her crossword puzzle the elder sighed, "Young love is always so pretty. That stern boy is definitely in love. But not with the dread-lock fellow." She filled in another word, "Whoever it is, better hurry up. Boys like him find all the wrong's and can't find any right's."

She re-adjusted the hand gun under her floral dress, muttering to all the dust bunnies under the couch. She tapped a pencil on her bottom lip thinking, "hmmm, the condition of being susceptible to harm or injury." She thought for a moment, looking at the stairs where the two boys headed up to sleep. "Oh! I know! D-A-N-G-E-R."

"So you're not mad at me?" Sasuke melted under the feeling of soft lips on his bare chest.

"No, how could I be mad at you?" Naruto continued by planting warm kisses on Sasukes face. "After you came back with Kyubbi, I knew that you could never betray me with Sai." Pressing Sasuke into the living room sofa, Naruto crawled over him. Making sure they were face to face and comfortable.

"You called me a whore." Sasuke tried not to let the hurt seep into his voice.

Naruto quickly but gently cupped Sasukes face, "A mistake I will never repeat. When you stepped out of your car I realized I missed you so much." Naruto nuzzled the side of Sasukes neck, taking in his familiar sent.

"Why are you letting me back so quickly?" Sasuke couldn't help bringing his hands up to Narutos bare back, feeling the indent caused from toned and powerful muscles.

"Because you're mine," Naruto pressed a long loving kiss on Sasukes lips. "My mate, I will never give up. You are my moon Sasuke, you are my light."

Sasuke felt the numb hole in his chest fill up so fast he wanted to burst. He hooked his thumbs into Narutos dark jeans, pulling him closer.

"Mate?" Sasukes voice lowered an octave.

Naruto grinned, "Mate."

Sasuke blamed Naruto for being so sexy. He kissed Naruto back with pure desire, it had been so long since he could simply bask in the scent of Naruto. Naruto moved his knee between Sasuke legs, lightly applying weight on his hard erection. Sasuke couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath as Naruto continued to tease him. One too could play at this game. Growls laced with lust escaped Sasukes mouth, he leaned up and licked Narutos neck.

Naruto loosened Sasuke's belt, and pulled his jeans down enough to rest dangerously low on his hips. Sasuke was not the only one going to be naked in a few short minutes, he still had some pride. Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's pants and started to slide them dow-

Sasuke woke up with a groan, it had been a dream. He felt his erection tight in his own pants and it wasn't going away dammit. He sat up and pushed back the blue and green floral print covers. He looked over to see Kyuubi smirking at him.

"Not a word." Sasuke glared to cover up his embarrassment.

"What?" Kyuubi asked with fake innocence.

"You know 'what'. This never happened." Sasuke felt Kyuubi radiating inside with amusement.

"Oh, it happened all right. And it looks like whoever it was, you were enjoying it."

Sasuke got up and walked into the bathroom, a cold shower was desperately needed.

He found a small bottle of soap on the sink, "You're not one to talk. You liked kissing that vampire last night at the party. _Really _likedit."

Kyuubi tossed the covers off, "It's not my fault! I couldn't smell her! Feminine fangs was hot and had the biggest boobs ever!"

Sasuke smirked, starting the shower. "Still kissed a vampire."

"I admit, not one of my finest moments. But Sasuke!" Kyuubi waved his arms around in excitement.

"Those boobs!"

After Sasuke took a cold shower they were on the road again. As time passed and city building became more sparse Sasuke noticed Kyuubi becoming more anxious. Kyuubi would switch from looking out the window to the time on the car radio and then back again. Sasuke watched Kyuubi do this seven more times before deciding to say anything.

"Looking at the clock every five seconds won't make time go faster." Sasuke threw a quick glance over his shoulder to merge into another lane. Traffic died down once they got closer to the woods, now it was just a long non-stop road until he reached Naruto's house.

"I know that." Kyuubi tossed his phone back and forth.

"You texted Naruto about leaving right?"

"Yeah," Kyuubi unlocked his phone and checked his messages. "It says right here that...'message didn't send.'" Kyuubi groaned, he was _so_ busted.

Sasuke smirked, "You should have checked your messages when you sent Itachi a text for me."

"Heh, yeah about that..."

Sasuke was close to pulling over and shoving Kyuubi out his car. "I was driving and it's illegal to text now. Please tell me you sent Itachi a text saying I was leaving for the night."

Kyuubi tried to laugh, "oops."

Sasuke groaned, mimicking Kyuubi, Itachi was going to kill him.

**To be Continued**

**So I decided to put a little smut in here. This story is more focused on the horror and gore of werewolves instead of sex. But I can say there will be some in later chapters. Make sure to review and hope you laughed! ~Little Letters**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let Go Sasuke**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI so if you don't like that then turn back.**

Chapter 8

Sasuke and Kyuubi stopped at a small restaurant for lunch. He wanted to keep driving but Kyuubi wouldn't shut up, complaining that his stomach was eating itself. Grinding his teeth as his baby drove on the loose gravel parking lot, Sasuke parallel parked.

"About time!" Kyuubi jumped out of the car and was already inside before Sasuke could give a sarcastic remark.

Grabbing his phone, Sasuke walked through the restaurant's front door. It was a classic hunting style theme, which was common this far out of the city. Trying not to stare at the various types of animals mounted on the wall, Sasuke surveyed the room for Kyuubi. Sasuke finally found him towards the back of the building, flirting with a waitress. He hid a smirk as the girl seemed to have no interest, turning down any questions involving her personal life or her bra size. He sat down across from Kyuubi, not noticing the way the girls eyes widened and her bubblegum popped with surprise. Sasuke picked up a menu and began reading. Kyuubi pouted at the loss of attention.

"Ah, um would you like something to drink sir?" The girl made a seductive pose, leaning towards Sasuke.

"Water please." Sasuke didn't look up.

"Sure thing!" The girl scribbled on her notepad.

Kyuubi flashed her a Colgate smile, "I'll have water too. Because I'm super healthy."

"Uh-huh," the waitress didn't even write on her notepad this time. "I'll be right back."

Kyuubi actually glared at Sasuke. "Why do all the babes fall for you? So unfair!"

"Hn." Sasuke flipped the menu around, looking to see if anything sparked his interest, so far, no such luck.

Kyuubi stuck his tongue out and mumbled, "I hate Uchihas."

Sasuke slowly set his menu down, "Excuse me?"

"They have hamburgers and chicken tortillas..."

Sasuke chose to turn his phone on and not say anything about Kyuubis lack of respect,"I don't like them."

"You don't like chicken tortillas?"

"No. I don't like hamburgers." Sasuke thought Kyuubi looked sick for a moment.

"But hamburgers are hamburgers!" Kyuubi tapped Sasuke's menu, as if that would help prove his point.

"And gross is still gross."

Kyuubi threw his hands up and looked upwards, "You're not American."

"Hn."

All of a sudden Sasukes phone wouldn't stop vibrating, making him jump in surprise.

Kyuubi listened to the muffled vibration of fake leather against Sasukes back pocket, smirking. "Didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Sasuke. I mean, I knew you took a long shower this morning, but seriously, save it for the bedroom..."

"Shut up." Sasuke pulled out his phone, unlocking the screen to find 15 unread messages and counting.

Kyuubi took his own phone out and turned it on, setting it next to Sasuke's phone. The two werewolves watched their phones continue to vibrate, hoping that it would end soon.

"I bet mine goes for another minute and a half, whoever loses buys our last meal." Kyuubi picked up his phone and shook it.

"We are not betting on this." Sasuke glared at his phone.

"We're screwed either way." Kyuubi set his phone back on the table.

"Fine. I bet mine lasts longer than yours."

"Your on."

Kyuubi's phone was the first to stop, but Sasukes followed soon after. Sasuke unlocked his phone again, the total count of unread messages was 47. Sasuke tapped on Itachis name first, the majority of messages came from him.

"_How was the talk with Naruto?" -IU "Where are you?" -IU "Stop being a baby come home." -IU "I mean it Sasuke, stop pouting." -IU "Talking with Naruto needed to be done." -IU "It's getting dark come home." -IU "WHERE ARE YOU?!" -IU "I'm sending the pack out if youre not home in the next hour." -IU "We looked everywhere, are you hurt?" -IU "Sasuke?" -IU_

Sasuke scrolled a bit and then wished he didn't.

"_Guess who stopped by? Naruto. Funny thing is, Kyuubi is missing to."-IU "I connected the pieces after Naruto said 'Harvest concert'." -IU "We are having a little chat when you get home." -IU_

Next was Kisame.

"_Hey squirt, where are you?" -KH "Itachi is pacing around the room." -KH "Itachi is punching the shit out of Hidan." -KH "You're worrying Itachi." -KH "Youre starting to piss me off Squirt." -KH "Are you ok?" -KH "COME HOME." -KH "Naruto came over to the house, Itachi is going to smother you, good luck stepping out of the house for the next ten years." -KH _

Reading the rest, Sasuke ate his lunch, "Are you going to read yours?"

"Nah, Narutos probably going to chase me around the woods a bit. Yell. Give a whole inspirational speech that works on everyone except me. Yell again. Punish me. Hug me and yell some more." Kyuubi finished his hamburger in record time. "How bad do you have it with your pack?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Pretty bad. But as long as Hidan doesn't text me I think I can get off with a harsh warning."

"That's good."

Sasuke's phone vibrated one last time.

"_Lol! Your so fucking dead! Itachis gonna murder you! :)" -Hidan_

Sasuke didn't feel like eating anymore.

"Come on," Kyuubi paid for the meal and tipped the waitress. "Time to go home."

* * *

Sasuke and Kyuubi pulled up to the cabin, Kyuubi thumped his fingers on the dashboard for a moment.

"As much as Narutos going to chew my ear off, the concert was so worth it," Kyuubi smiled at Sasuke. "And if your brother ever lets you see the light of day again," Kyuubi scribbled his phone number on an old coffee cup. "Call me and you can be my sidekick again."

"Sidekick? No thanks." Sasuke smirked, he wanted to be mad at Kyuubi, he liked the idiot.

"See yea." Kyuubi attempted to get out of the car but the door lock was sticking.

Sasuke sighed, "it does that sometimes. It has to be manually opened with a key." Sasuke got out of the car and walked around to the other side, unlocking it to let Kyuubi out.

"Your family is rich, but your car is crap." Kyuubi kicked the tire.

"Don't kick my car. Just becau-" Sasuke was knocked to the ground, the back of his head smacked painfully against the cement.

Something was on him, Sasuke tried to see what it was but he couldn't move his head. It was growling so loud that Sasuke could feel the anger seeping from its body. Before Sasuke could run, it had its mouth around his neck, pressing its teeth harder into his soft skin.

Sasuke began pounding on its chest, grabbing brown fur, pulling and pushing. Fur? Possibilities of what the creature could be raced through Sasukes head. It was a wolf. And the beast didn't like Sasuke fighting back, it continued to growl and keep a steal tight grasp him.

"Naruto let Sasuke go!" Kyuubi was stopped from rescuing Sasuke as another wolf blocked him. "Don't stop me Kiba!"

"Sasuke stop fighting and stay on your back! Naruto sees you as a threat!" That was Sakuras voice.

Sasuke started to panic, the teeth were applying to much pressure. He told himself to stay strong and calmly relax but he couldn't help a fearful whine escaping his lips. The force on Sasukes neck bared down like a cyder block, his throat couldn't let air in.

"Na-Naruto I c-cant," Sasuke gasped for air again. "Can-'t breath."

Naruto just growled.

/_Whine louder! Lift your chin to show submission!/_

All Sasuke could think about was air. He needed it! He grabbed Narutos jaws, trying to force them open with his hands. But all he did was make Naruto angrier.

_/Submit!/_

Sasukes eyes became glossy and little dry coughs racked his body.

"Naruto you're killing Sasuke!" Kyuubi looked around frantically. "Someone help him dammit!"

Kiba wanted to help but if he rammed Naruto off, Sasukes throat it would be ripped open.

Sasukes instincts screamed, fear coursed through him, shutting down the connection from his mind to his body. Sasuke became limp like a cloth doll. He could only manage one more weak small hiccup.

Naruto jumped off Sasuke like someone electrocuted him. Sasuke rolled over onto his stomach, his throat opening and contracting as he took gulps of air. Spit ran from the corner of Sasukes mouth as he rested his head on the ground, everything felt dizzy. The damage was done.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke!" changing into a human, Naruto shook Sasukes shoulders harshly. "I thought you were a threat!" he pulled Sasuke close against his chest. Narutos dull fingers raked Sasukes back in the attempt to get Sasuke closer. "Oh my god. What have I done."

Sasuke couldn't take his instincts and Naruto being so close all at once. Panic raced through Sasukes body again, weakly shoving his arms in attempt to run. The air he just inhaled rushed out his lungs as Sasuke tried to yell for help. But once the air came out, it didn't go back in. Sasuke still couldn't breath!

Naruto was grabbed and flung backwards by Sakura.

Sakura sat down next to Sasuke and cradled his head, "Sasuke you need to regulate your breathing. You're hyperventilating."

Sasuke tried he really did, but all he managed was a rasping sound from his unresponsive sore throat.

"You're going to copy me understand?" Sakura breathed in through her nose then out her mouth.

Sasuke copied Sakura, but it was still too fast.

Naruto paced back and forth watching from a small distance away.

"Come on Sasuke." Sakura stroked Sasukes cheeks, giving soothing words.

Soon Sasukes breathing slowed and his chest moved up and down at a normal pace.

/_Our almost mate should have recognized us, why did he attack us?/ _Sasuke's wolf was confused and hurt. /_Does he hate us?/_

Naruto was given a pair of old basketball shorts. Sasuke sat for a moment, before slowly getting up with Sakuras help.

"What were you thinking?!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

"What was he thinking?! What were _you _thinking Naruto?!" Kyuubi walked over to Naruto and shoved him. "You almost killed Sasuke!"

**/Never!**/

Naruto shoved Kyuubi back, "This never would have happened if you followed orders!"

Sasuke wasn't going to be responsible for breaking up a pack, he decided that it was better for everyone to hate him instead. "Don't Naruto, it was my fault," he coughed.

Kyuubi stared at Sasuke for a moment before yelling again. "Bullshit! I asked him to come with me to the concert."

Narutos glaze went back and forth from Kyuubi to Sasuke, "Everyone leave. I would like to talk to Sasuke alone for a moment."

Hinata spoke up for the first time, surprising Sasuke of her presence again. "N-Naruto I don't thi-think that's a very good idea."

"It's not a request." Naruto crossed his arms, waiting for anyone to object. But none of his pack could, it was an order from the lead alpha. Naruto watched Kiba drag Kyuubi inside kicking, the girls followed giving one last glance back.

All of Narutos guilt drained away as his pack left. Sasuke didn't expect anything less, after all, Naruto's pack were the only ones who would receive any affection. Sasuke was a stranger.

"You just fuck everything up, huh Sasuke?"

It still didn't mean it hurt any less. Sasuke felt the numbness crack, oozing a darker, more painful substance.

Sasuke was going to tell Naruto what happened that night at the bar, even after he promised himself that he wouldn't. But what if Naruto didn't accept him?

/_Try_/.

"Let me explain," Sasuke took a moment to swallow, his throat healed on the inside, but Narutos canines left red marks on the outside.

"Your wasting my time Sasuke..."

Sasuke swallowed again, "No I'm not. I admit I have kept things from you. But I think it's time you know them to understand everything. You see," Sasuke took a small breath to gather his thoughts. "Sai was-"

Naruto growled, "Your right, I _don't _understand."

"I came to tell you, dammit, listen!"

"In the process involving Kyuubi and my pack? No." Naruto turned around. "You don't deserve to talk to me."

**/Stop acting like a child. You do stupid things when your hurt.**/.

"There is so much you don't know Naruto." Sasuke became irritated as Naruto continued to watch the woods, "Naruto look at me."

Something in Naruto snapped, turning around he marched up to Sasuke. "I don't want to know and I will look at you or not if I please," Sasuke heard that type of élite tone before, he prayed Naruto was different. "I will tell you if you can come on my territory or not." Naruto shoved Sasuke back. "And you're not welcome here!"

**/Stop it!/**

While something in Naruto snapped, something in Sasuke broke. He couldn't speak and Naruto took it as a sign to go on. Unknowingly causing more damage then Naruto would ever mean to.

"Don't come and see me ever again," Narutos eyes turned yellow. Reminding Sasuke of the short kiss he had with death a few moments ago.

**/Stop! Let me make this right!/ **Narutos wolf ran erratically around the edges of his mind.

"Please Naruto, you don't know how much your words weigh." The beta in Sasuke recognized every command the alpha said. Every word hit Sasukes chest like a hammer, beating a deep hole past his ribs into his heart.

"Oh I know the power behind them. I can't believe your were born an alpha," Naruto sneered. "In fact, obey my words and behave like the little bitch you were meant to be. Bow and submit."

**/No! No! No! Let me out! You don't know what you're saying!/**

/_He betrayed us! He has no right to take our control!/_

Knowing or unknowing it didn't matter, Naruto betrayed and stabbed Sasuke in the front. And Sasuke hated him for it. The denial washed away and burning fury and pain replaced it. Naruto came closer to Sasukes secret than ever before, and now he used it against Sasuke like a knife, cutting into the betas face.

The world seemed to speed up after Naruto spoke, but then it stopped. Sasuke knew what to do, he would continue to lie about himself. He thought Naruto could one day be a safe place, a home. But Sasuke was wrong and it hurt him more than anything before.

Sasuke would continue covering his true identity to prove that he was stronger than any ignorant alpha. Sasuke cemented a new wall inside himself. He smoothed his features into a cold mask, Sasuke found that anger and betrayal was easier to work with. And he refused to think about all the other emotions swirling under his mask. Because if Sasuke thought about any feeling other than rage, he would crumple to the ground and bawl at Narutos feet.

Sasuke laced his voice with sarcasm, "you are an alpha among alphas." Sasuke lowered himself till he was on his knees, falsely humiliating himself to make a point. "I will obey your order just this once."

The color in Narutos face drained, but he still never asked Sasuke to stand back up as his equal.

**/How _dare_ you let your mate defile himself in front of you and because _you _ordered him to. You humans make me sick/.**

Sasuke slowly stood up and walked to his car door, "Just know that it's an alphas order and it can't be undone unless by you."

"Why do you think I said it? I will never take back that order, get out of my sight." Naruto walked into the house and never looked back, not even once.

Sasuke almost broke his car door with his in-human strength as he shut it. The car turned into a metal sound barrier, a tinted window peek of what happened when Sasuke let his mask fall. Tears running freely down pale cheeks, and the only witness was the forest. A gust of wind made the trees sway, offering a tragic dance to convey its sympathy. Nature blew its pine scent toward Sasuke, but the car blocked it. Sasuke covered his mouth and wailed his hurt into a clammy palm. Sasuke felt to broken to even cry gently, his body shook and his hands trembled. Sasuke cursed as his vision blurred from to many salty tears. The tears fell off Sasukes nose and left dark spots on his jeans, little liquid suicides that mourned for themselves.

/_He is not the type of mate I thought he was. Please forgive me for trying to push him on you little one/._

The thick cabin door opened and Kyuubi ran out, sighing in relief as he spotted Sasuke's car still parked. But Sasuke quickly wiped his tears away and started the car, swinging around and driving before Kyuubi could get any closer. Sasuke glanced at his mirror to see Kyuubi shouting something. But Sasuke was determined to never find out what it was.

Naruto was a lesson Sasuke would never forget.

* * *

Sasuke pulled into the garage, and turned off his car. Sitting and watching the cement wall. Sasuke never noticed how even though it was smooth and cold, it had so many colors of gray. The cement almost appeared warm, even though it would always be unforgiving stone to everyone else.

He placed his keys in the ashtray and slammed it shut. Sasuke would have to face his own packs worry and wrath sooner or later. If only he could just run, run and run until he didn't know where he was. Run until even the underground didn't whisper about the existence of werewolves. Sasuke turned the front door handle to find it unlocked, meaning everyone was probably home. But he didn't see anyone until he reached the kitchen.

"I don't know whether to hug you and punch you little brother." Itachi sat at the kitchen table with a book. Even though the novel was in his hands, Sasuke could tell his brother had waited instead of reading.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Your irresponsible."

Sasuke said nothing.

"You lack in feeling the pain of others."

Sasuke said nothing.

"You're horrible at communicating and what's worse?" Itachis voice began to grow. "You made everyone look for you on a full moon. Subjecting a fatal encounter with a fucking hunter!"

Sasuke winced but still said nothing.

"Do you even care for anyone besides yourself Sasuke?"

Sasuke cared too much, he cared so much that he didn't even know what to do with himself anymore. His body just did everything for him, breath now, step now, look here now, breath now, step now, look here now. Repeat, repeat, repeat. Sasuke still said nothing.

"You have really done it thi-" Itachi stopped mid sentence to stare at Sasuke, his mouth slightly gaping. "Were you crying?" Itachi quickly stood up and analyzed Sasukes face. Red puffy eyes, his lips starting to crack and every other breath Sasuke took had a small sniffle.

"What happened?" Itachi lost all his anger and checked any visible skin for damage.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "nothing."

Itachi continued with his minor search until he found bruises on Sasukes neck from Narutos bite. Before Sasuke knew what was happening or could counter it, Itachi was pulling his shirt off, frantically searching for more exterior damage. Sasuke could only hold tightly to his pants and move a certain way as Itachi poked and examined his upper body.

"That is a high level punishment from an alpha. Who did this to you?" Itachi face morphed into a look of concentration, as if he could find the answer himself.

"No one." Naruto deserved to die, but not like that.

"You know it's against the law to punish another wolf that's already in a different pack...tch." Itachi backed away from Sasukes neck in dissatisfaction, the mark would be there for a few more days.

"I know."

Naruto did this to him because he thought Sasuke was a threat, but it was also a sign that the victim was disrespectful, a trespasser. To a werewolf, it was the worst public humiliation, a scarlet letter. And Sasuke could do nothing about the bruise, it would not heal quickly, it would itch, and it would cause him many more sleepless nights.

Itachi grabbed Sasukes arms, ready to pull them away to remove his pants.

"There is nothing more." Sasuke slapped Itachis hands away.

But Itachi could not be swayed so easily, he bent down near Sasukes legs and patted them down. Watching Sasukes face if there was a flinch of pain or jerk from unease. After finding nothing, Itachi stood back up and crossed his arms, he was not happy.

Itachi pointed at the kitchen table, "Sit." And Sasuke sat. "It was Naruto, wasn't it?"

"I'm going to kill that fucking brat. He's going to pray that Jashin kills him before I do."

Sasuke turned to see Hidan and Kisame walking into the kitchen, listening to the conversation. They looked furious.

All this talk of Naruto was making Sasuke sick, he just wanted to curl into his covers and sleep for the next twenty-five years. The wounds were still too fresh. Sasuke was feeling too much at once, so he did the only thing that felt normal when he was hurting this much. Sasuke cut himself off and hid any emotions away. Was it un-healthy? Yes. But Sasuke would do it until it made him physically ill before he thought experiencing that pain was a good idea. But the sting from being betrayed had a mind of its own.

Itachi gently pressed his own warm palm to Sasukes cheek, "where is my little brother? This surely cannot be him." This type of ache was unforgiving, leaving Sasuke exhausted and timid. So Sasuke just watched Itachi with a blank face.

Itachi pulled Sasuke into another once-a-year hug, he seemed to be getting a lot of those lately. "Don't pull back into yourself Sasuke. I just got you back."

Sasuke didn't understand what Itachi was saying. He had always been with Itachi, hadn't he?

"It's time to go camping again. I think we all need this, even if our wolves don't."

Hidan left the kitchen grumbling about a 'fucking ignorant blondie' and praying. Kisame slowly moved over to look at Sasukes bruise. Each tooth mark exaggerated by a morbid purple hue. Narutos four canines did the most damage, leaving scabs.

"Stay away from Naruto Sasuke. He's a pack leader, but he's very young."

"Hn."

Kisame raised his eyebrow, "I mean it Sasuke."

"Hn."

It didn't matter what Kisame said, Naruto already told Sasuke to never see him again anyway.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." The stairs seemed steeper and longer than ever before. Sasuke pulled off all his clothing and put on new boxers. His clothes hinted Narutos scent and Sasuke didn't want to stay in them a minute longer. As he dragged himself into bed, there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"It will get cold tonight." Itachi stood in the doorway, looking ready for bed himself.

"I have a blanket."

"Colder than that," Itachi continued to stand there, not taking the hint.

"We have high body temperatures..." Sasuke turned over, thinking Itachi would leave on his own.

But Itachi just sighed and walked into Sasukes dark room, a thick green wool blanket draped over one arm. "You know, it would be easier if you just asked for comfort." Itachi quickly lifted the blanket and let gravity open it up and land on Sasuke.

"Says the guy who uses 'your cold' excuse." Sasuke wasn't complaining about the blanket.

Itachi smiled, Naruto hurt Sasuke, but his little brother could never completely cut off his emotions. "Shut up."

"Hn."

Itachi laid under the covers next to Sasuke, Kisame would be in soon to claim his rightful place somewhere on the bed. Sasuke was to drained to protest. He felt his eyelids droop and his jaw go slack from the first stage of sleep. He didn't remember anything else until morning.

This time when Sasuke woke up, he didn't think of Naruto first, he thought of the itching and burning feeling on his neck.

Sasuke had hoped everything yesterday was a dream. What happened to the Naruto that followed him to work and never gave up? The one that made corny jokes and had the worst favorite color in the world? Maybe it was because Sasuke started to fall in love with him. Naruto got what he wanted, except sex, and now he had become bored with the chase. Sasuke never held on to anything except his honed skill of control . Naruto made him want to give that up, relax, just let the world be as it was.

_/You came too close to losing control, don't let go Sasuke/._

Sasuke couldn't agree more.

**To be Continued**

**Well this story ended up being longer than I expected. But I will finish it! Please review. ~Little Letters**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let Go Sasuke**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI so if you don't like that then turn back.**

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**To answer questions: **

**Naruto is always stubborn. But the wolf represents the unconscious thought process and the more feral side of human nature. Sasuke never listens to his wolf until the bond is complete and Naruto tends to listen to it too much. Naruto's wolf puts up such a fight because it's the part of Naruto that constantly fights for Sasuke. Naruto ignores his wolf because he is hurting, and therefore ignores any feeling of protection and equality at the time of Narutos and Sasukes fight. **

**Itachi is the 'leading alpha'. In the story, there can be more than one alpha in a single pack. So Itachi and Kisame are both alphas, but Itachi is higher in status. Just like how Kyuubi is Naruto's second in command, Kisame is Itachi's. Kisame is also Itachi's mate, sharing some of the burden of keeping the pack together and safe. But when it comes to major decisions and punishments, it's Itachis job. Kisame reprimands Sasuke sometimes because either Sasuke won't listen to Itachi or he thinks Itachi is being too gentle.**

**Yes, I do intend to write a side story of 'Let go Sasuke' that involves mpreg. But because I haven't played with any plot bunnies or made an outline it is still up for debate now.**

**I hope that cleared any confusion. Without further adieu, another chapter. ~Little Letters**

Chapter 9

The car passed a tree, and another tree, and guess what? Bigfoot?! Nope, just another fucking tree. Sasuke was tempted to bang his head on the window. When Itachi said camping, Sasuke never thought it would be the very next day. After three hours of staring into nothing but woods, Sasuke hoped he would a least see a deer or something. But no luck, he was so bored.

"Hey Sasuke." Snapping the seat belt against his body for the hundredth time, Hidan turned around in the front seat.

"..."

"Hey brat."

"..."

"Hey earth to fucking nebula of all things emo."

Sasuke slugged Hidan in the arm. "Shut up!"

"Hehe, knew that would work...wanna play a game?"

"No."

Hidan ignored him, "I spy with my little eye soommeetthhiiinnnnggg...green."

Sasuke would humor him, a bored Hidan was a menace, "a tree."

"Ooo you're good at this. Your turn!"

"..."

Hidan tapped his chin, "Something nonexistent huh? That's a hard one." He thought for a moment. "Oh I know! Your balls!"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Maybe later. It's my turn now!" Hidan looked out the window, unaffected by Sasukes death threat. Searching for something that would really stump Sasuke, he finally said "I spy with my little eye ssoommeetthinngg... brown."

"A tree."

"How do you do it?!"

Sasuke wondered if the seat belt could be made into a hang noose.

"Hidan leave Sasuke alone," Itachi turned onto a dirt road. "You're making his left eye twitch."

Instead of turning back around Hidan invaded Sasukes personal space, "really? It usually takes another half an hour for his eye to twitch. New record!"

Hidan didn't say anything more for the fear that Sasuke might unbuckle and lunge.

Kisame rolled down the window to smell the fresh air, "We're here."

The campsite was secluded and for tents only, the pack would have to leave the car and hike another five miles to their own site. Sasuke pulled on a warm fleece jacket and then a waterproof shell over it. He then pulled his backpack out, shoving in food and a couple of water bottles on top of his clothes. He knew the drill when it came to hiking, all food was sealed, pepper spray for bears(not that he would need it), and everything needed for a night in the forest. After everyone was ready, the pack began their journey.

"We will be there in about five minutes," Kisame breathed heavily. "Careful we got tree roots over here."

You would think walking in the woods would be easy. Avoid tree here, look at bird there, jump over puddle when here. But hiking this type of trail was nothing like that. It was the stormy season, trees had fallen over the path. Undergrowth barely left any room for a single person, making everyone walk in a single line and keep a constant watch out for poison ivy.

Past itching reminded Sasuke of the persistent bruise on his neck, it itched and Sasuke had to clench his fist not to scratch it.

Hidan stopped abruptly, sniffling the air, "do you smell that?"

"Yeah." Itachi ran a quick survey of the entire area. "It smells like-"

Hidan dropped his backpack and took off running.

"Hidan get back here!" Itachi sighed, Hidan wouldn't listen anyway.

Kisame, Itachi and Sasuke turned the corner to hear cursing and laughter. Hidan was straddling Deidara and kissing him like they were alone.

Kisame smiled, "Looks who's back. How'd you get here?"

Deidara sat up and pushed Hidan off, "The art convention ended early. I texted Itachi and he said everyone was going camping. So I decided to surprise everyone yeah!"

Hidan wrestled Deidara until he was back on top of him again, "early my ass! Why'd you text Itachi first?"

Deidara smirked, "So I could make you angry."

Sasuke refused to watch Hidans and Dedaras weird flirting tactics, it was better to just start dinner and set up the tent.

"Omegas shouldn't fucking leave on their own!"

"Shove it yeah!" The odd couple continued to roll on the dirt.

Kisame shook his head, "You know, it would be better for all of us if you just said 'I missed you' to each other."

Deidara flipped his blonde hair out of his face, "and what's the fun in that?"

The tent and supplies was finally set up, now the pack had to wait for the sun to set. The aroma of tomato soup brought Sasuke over to one of the benches. He waited patiently and stared at the fire until it was ready. Sasuke found himself rubbing his neck on his coat collar. Something wet dripped down his neck onto his shirt. Sasuke looked down to find blood, he had reopened his scabs.

"Dammit." Sasuke clutched his neck and located his backpack. There was a small first aid kit at the bottom, he pulled out some gauze. The bite mark wouldn't allow Sasuke to cover up the bruise completely, but he could put some on until it stopped bleeding.

Deidara bit into a marshmallow, "Who did that?"

Sasuke poorly applied the bandage himself and ignored Deidara.

"Hey Itachi," Deidara pointed at Sasukes neck. "Who did that yeah?"

Itachi walked out of the tent he just put all the sleeping bags into. He turned to Sasuke, smelling the blood he quickly marched over a tore the bandage off.

"Ouch! Itachi that hurt!" Sasuke blinked away tears. Whether they where from the pain of remembering Naruto or the bandage being ripped off, he didn't know.

"This won't heal like a normal wound, you have to clean it first." Itachi rummaged through the first aid kit to find disinfectant wipes. He cleaned Sasukes neck and reapplied the bandage. "It could get infected." Itachi sat next to Deidara, giving Sasuke his space. "It was Naruto."

Deidara stuffed two marshmallows into his cheeks, "Whoth Narutoa?"

Sasuke didn't look up as he continued to watch the fire, "No one."

Itachi and Kisame left to scout the perimeter to see if tonight was ok to transform and run free for a while. The woods had comforted him before, but after Itachi left, now it was strangely quite. The forest was holding its breath, making Sasuke want to do the same. As the evening carried on Sasuke became more depressed, even Hidan noticed it. Seeing Deidara and having a quickie in the woods with his mate made Hidan extremely happy. But Sasuke was ruining it with his sappy lovey dovey gross feelings.

"Yo brat, you're putting me out with your bad vibes."

"Hn."

"Soooo," Hidan tapped his leg feeling awkward. And Hidan _never _felt awkward about anything, Sasuke was messing with his head! He was going to make Sasuke feel better, not for Sasuke, Hidan wasn't that nice. He was going to do it for himself, because Hidan was a selfish bastard like that. Hidan smirked, he was one sly devil. "Wanna talk about the blondie?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in disbelief, "No."

"Let's play chunky bunny! You used to love that game as a kid!" Hidan grabbed the marshmallow bag from Deidara.

"Hey! Give it back yeah!"

"In one sec Dei," Hidan sat next to Sasuke. "You would laugh and everything!"

"I hated that game. And the only reason why I would laugh was because you would always take the bag from Deidara and he would chase you with a poker."

Hidan smiled, "See! Good times! Lets do it again!"

Sasuke just glared, he just wanted to be left alone.

"I'll start." Hidan grabbed a white treat and placed it inside one cheek.

Sasuke continued to watch as Hidan played chunky bunny all by himself, much to his and Deidaras growing amusement.

"Hea 'uke, emm gooing this 'ight?" Hidan place another marshmallow in his mouth. He stood up on the wood picnic table. " 'hunkey bunnyah!"

Sasuke got up and sat as far from Hidan as he possibly could, there was no way he was going to get marshmallow and Hidan spit in his hair.

"Nother!" Hidan stuffed another disgusting sugary treat into his mouth, Sasuke wondered where all those could go.

And that was the scene Itachi and Kisame arrived to: a chipmunk Hidan. Deidara and Sasuke taking refuge on another picnic table, watching him with clear interest.

"Spit those out Hidan," Itachi put water on the fire, turning on a lantern for light. "You'll choke."

Hidan bent his head over the fire pit and spit all the marshmallows out, they had been in his mouth so long they looked like white lumpy goo.

"The area is safe, time to go." Itachi walked behind the tent for privacy. A few moments later accompanied by a couple of groans, emerged a black wolf. It shook its fur and sat down by Sasuke, waiting for the others to join it.

"Me next! I haven't changed since I went to the art convention. I deserve this yeah!" Deidara ran behind the tent, mimicking Itachi. A tan wolf walked by Itachi and stretched. Deidara was smaller than Itachi by a few inches, but that was because of Deidara's omega status.

Soon it was Sasukes turn, he turned off the lantern and fumbled around in the dark until he was behind the tent. "Here goes nothing." Sasuke took off his clothes and lowered himself onto his knees and palms, relaxing. It didn't take long for the transformation to start, the body wanted what it wanted. Sasukes head jerked to the side and his skin became hyper sensitive. Sasuke closed his eyes and tuned out the cracking and popping. This time it didn't hurt, Sasuke let his body change at its own pace and didn't fight it. Groaning as his body temperature arose, Sasuke remained in a relaxed position. When he reopened his eyes the woods became clearer. He could see each pine needle under his paws. The change was over.

"Are you done?" Hidan scratched his neck with his hind leg.

Sasuke lightly ran over to where Itachi and the others waited. Sasuke smelled the wind, it was pushing the storm clouds towards the sea. The winter air was crisp and cold, threatening hypothermia. But Sasukes black coat protected him from the bitter chill. It was a perfect night, the waning moon shed just enough light.

/_This feels good/._

"Kisame and I checked for Hunters, the area is clear. But stay close and call if anything happens." Itachi took the lead.

Hidan rubbed against Deidara, "sure thing Mr. Bigshot...right after Dei and I...scout around a bit...alone." Deidara responded with a humorous nip to Hidans light brown ear.

Itachi shook his head in disagreement, "no we are staying together."

Hidan pouted and grumbled under his breath.

"Let them have their fun 'tachi. Hidan and Deidara haven't seen each other in a while." Kisame licked under Itachis jaw, playing peace maker.

Itachi stood there for a moment, clearly thinking about the pros and cons of splitting up for tonight's run. "Fine."

Deidara and Hidan didn't wait for Itachi to change his mind, running into the thick forest before Itachi could call for their return. The mated couple ran together as one, watching each others backs and completely trusting each other. It was as if the god of chaos had intertwined himself into the pair, graceful but deadly. Sasuke decided he didn't want to watch the intricate dance between the reunited lovers. It was unfair that Hidan, crazy psychopath, found a mate.

/_Your other half is out there, be patient/. _

Sasuke turned to leave, he just wanted to run for a while. Become one with his other home, with its swaying walls and mossy rugs.

"Where do you think your going by yourself?" Itachi lightly growled.

Sasuke stopped as Itachi blocked his path, "for a run."

"Don't think I forgot about you running off with Kyuubi little brother. Your not going anywhere without me for a while."

"Oh come on Itachi..." Sasuke swiveled around only to meet Kisames muzzle.

"Sorry Squirt, but I warned you that Itachi would smother you didn't I?"

"I am not a pup anymore!" Sasukes ears flickered back and forth in frustration.

/_But you don't have a mate to protect you yet/._

"Lets make a deal," Itachi paced his shoulder against Kisames, making sure they were touching. A sign of endearment that Kisame did not miss. "Lets race to the river. You win, run around as much as you like. Kisame or I win, and you get to tag along with us."

/_Easy/._

"Deal."

If it was possible, Itachi would have smirked, "This time we won't slow down for you." Kisame snorted and wagged his tail slowly, ready for an intense race.

"Worry about yourself," Sasuke started sprinting, getting a head start.

"He really does look like he's flying when he runs like that." Kisame and Itachi stood there for a moment.

"Better take the short cut to the river, Sasuke will win otherwise." Itachi began to jog.

"You never intended him to win, did you?" Kisame kept the pace easily. "My little imp."

Itachi ran harder, "An imp that is going to outrun you."

Western Hemlocks towered over Sasuke as he passed, whispering their age and stories. Huckleberry bushes waited patiently to show their tart berries again after the winter. The river was close, he could hear the rush of water against the rocks. With each stride, Sasuke felt the pain from Naruto fall behind him, this was where he needed to be. Nothing could replace the feeling of this forms home.

_/Not confined to some cramped city/._

With one last giant bound Sasuke found himself next to the river, Itachi and Kisame nowhere in sight. While waiting for his brother Sasuke sniffed the air, noticing a difference. The wind changed direction, bringing storm clouds in again. It would probably rain soon.

"Took you long enough." Itachi playfully pounced on his surprised little brother, teasing him. "You lost." Sasuke could tell that Itachi had been here longer, compared to Sasukes panting, Itachis breathing was normal.

Sasuke struggled under Itachis weight, "You took a short cut!"

"Never said that I wouldn't." The two brothers continued to lightly wrestle, it was no use being mad.

"I want to check out some caves I found." Kisame waited for the two brothers to separate. It wasn't often Kisame saw Itachi and Sasuke act social, let alone with each other. His wolf barked with happiness when he realized how close the pack had become.

Itachi walked over to stand next to Kisame, "Show me." Then Itachi turned back to Sasuke, "and try not to out run us this time..."

Itachis sarcasm made Sasuke want a rematch but he wouldn't get one even if he asked. So settling for the next best thing, Sasuke glared. "Try not to cheat this time."

The three pack members soon arrived at the caves Kisame found. There was three caves in total. Each cavern was cut into the side of a cliff, and from what Sasuke could tell, it was recently. The storm season caused this? Sasuke had never seen anything like it before, the caves were almost to perfect.

/_I don't like it. Time to leave/._

"When did you find these Kisame?" Itachi looked around the first cave.

"When we were scouting for hunters." Kisame dug around the edge of one of the caverns. "They're ordinary, but something caught my attention. There is a smell here that seems off."

Itachi sniffed around the third cave, "Mountain lion?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Play detectives somewhere else..."

Kisame ignored Sasuke and shook his head, "No. There is something... something man-made."

/_We should really leave now/._

As if trying to detour the investigation, storm clouds washed the forest with rain. Kisame and Itachi lost the scent within seconds, the little drizzle had turned into a monsoon. Faintly, a dulled sound carried on the breeze. It wasn't native to the forest and had all three wolves swiveling their ears to pick it up.

"What was that?" Sasuke turned the opposite direction of his alphas, listening harder.

The wind became stronger, blowing Sasukes fur around and letting the rain soak him to the core. The sound repeated itself again: Hidan was howling. As the last of his message reached Sasukes ears, the rain wasn't the only thing to reach his core. Hidan was calling for help, Hunters had found them.

"Sasuke stay here!" Itachi was running before Sasuke could reply.

There was no way Sasuke was going to just sit there! He ran after Itachi, hearing Kisames paws beating the earth right behind him. Hoping that the group of Hunters was small, Sasuke prepared himself for a fight. What he didn't expect was Kisame ramming him to the ground. Tumbling and rolling down a nearby hill, the alpha landed on top of the beta.

"What the hell Kisame?!" Sasuke struggled to be free, this wasn't a playful fight.

"Itachi said stay here!" Kisame pawed Sasukes muzzle back onto the ground.

"There's Hunters! Itachi needs help!" Sasuke couldn't move Kisame.

"That's why I'm going and your hiding in those caves." Kisame remained on top of Sasuke, refusing to let him up. Kisame was in protection mode.

"No way!"

Kisame growled as Sasuke almost scratched his face, "We don't have time for this Sasuke! Hide in those caves until we come back, that's an order!"

/_Listen to him. Stay safe/._

All Sasuke could do was watch Kisames body disappear from sight. Running after his brother and to a fight Sasuke desperately wanted to help in.

"I hate you!" Sasuke got up and limped to the top of the small hill, he twisted something when he fell. "I hate orders, I hate this dam rain," Sasuke shook his body only to be soaked again "and I hate alphas!"

Sasuke started his short journey back to the caves. It didn't take long until he found the third cave. It would be better to wait outside, in the cave Sasuke was trapped. But as a lightning bolt cracked across the sky Sasuke found himself inside. He wasn't scared, just didn't like unexpected sounds and flashes.

/_I hate these caves/. _

"Join the party." Sasuke shook one more time in a poor attempt to become dry. He was cold and grimy. A layer of mud caked his legs. Sasuke tried putting more weight on his paw, it didn't protest. It healed completely.

"About time. At least something is turning out right..." Sasuke laid down against the back wall of the cave, staying away from the wind. Kisame was right, it does smell weird in here. Of course there was the normal smells of past animals visiting, a mountain lion had been here two days ago. But there was something else and it was hidden well.

/_Let's find somewhere else to wait/._

Sasuke got up and sniffed the perimeter of his temporary cave, searching for the source. Finally Sasuke found the smell, but it was underground. Sasuke looked behind him, might as well see what it was, his pack would hopefully be back soon.

/_Don't dig it up. I don't like it, this smell feels familiar. A bad familiar/._

Sasuke ignored his wolf and began to dig. It couldn't be that bad, it wasn't like it was a dead body or anything.

Continuing to dig until he scraped something metallic and long. Sasuke unearthed the object completely to finally see what it was, and he really wished it was a dead body. It was a thick silver chain, bolted into the wall in four different places. At the end of it was a metal collar, a human metal collar. His wolf had been right, this smell that assaulted his nose was familiar. It was the metallic scent of the Hunter's preferred werewolf restriction device. It smelled of death and was stained with blood. Backing away from the chain like it would bite him, Sasuke didn't stop until a new scent came into the cave. Sasukes senses were overpowered by chemicals and the sickly sweet perfume of wolfsbane.

"Poor thing," Sasuke froze. "Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?" A man chuckled. "Or in this case, the werewolf..."

Sasuke turned around to face two men and one of them wasn't a stranger. It was the driver of the car from that night at the bar. That was why the chain smelt so familiar. Sasuke frantically looked for a way out, but the Hunters were blocking the entrance, forcing Sasuke to remain inside the cave. The driver stepped forward and Sasuke growled.

"Now, now" the driver held up his hands. "You should be proud. You will further our research on your species."

Sasuke bared his fangs, these humans couldn't understand this forms speech. But if there was one thing they could understand, it was a growling cornered animal showing its teeth.

But the Hunter was unfazed, he even continued to speak, "From your size and defensive position you're a beta, right?" Sasuke wanted to throw up. How many of his kind was slaughtered to get that kind of information? "That's every good," the Hunter nodded like he was happy with a report paper. "My name is Samael, but you can call me Sam. What's your name?" Sasuke growled louder.

The Hunter next to Samael remained silent and was leaning on his right, if Sasuke sprinted to the left he could probably make it past him.

Samael shook his head, "You have to change back for us to understand you."

Sasuke snorted, there was no chance he was going to do that. Slowly stepping towards the other Hunter, Sasuke would sprint after the count of three.

/_1/._

"Your not going to cooperate with us, are you?" Samael sighed.

/_2/. _

Samael pulled a little box out of his pocket and turned it on. A horrible noise erupted from it, making Sasukes thoughts scramble. Samael turned it up louder, Sasuke scratched his ears and crouched down, what was he going to do again?

Samael smirked and finally turned it on the highest setting. The sound threatened to deafen Sasukes sensitized ears. Sasuke whined and yelped in pain. It was horribly high-pitched, like someone was scraping their fork against a plate. A million plates with a million forks. The cave walls began to distort as the sound continued to play with Sasukes thoughts. Never stopping, the sound just grew louder and louder. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore! he had to change back. He _needed_ to be human again.

_/No! Stay in this form!/_

It was too late, his body was forcing him anyway. Sasukes torso jerked and cramped, making it hard to look anywhere except the ground. The Hunters took advantage of this by coming closer. Sasuke tried to lunge at them but both his forearm bones broke and then regrew. Sasuke attempted to curse them and yell for help, but his mouth filled with blood as his jaw readjusted itself. His skin became slippery once again, it was almost over.

The men watched with faint interest and wrote down anything they thought was different about this particular werewolf. Samael watched black eyes replacing red, how fascinating, he would have to take them when they were done. Whines substituted groans and finally panting turned into choked sobs. Sasuke was human, naked, weak and now didn't stand a chance against the Hunters.

"Now..." Samael forced Sasuke into a pair of scratchy shorts. Which did nothing for the bitter cold and chill remaining from the rain. Leaving rashes on Sasukes fragile skin and chafing his thighs. The other Hunter hoisted Sasuke up, "let's make sure our patient is nice and comfy...Will, if you would be so kind." Samael pointed at the chain bolted to the cave wall and Will dragged Sasuke over to it.

"Bastards!" Sasuke spit at Wills face.

But Will just replied by clasping and locking the steel collar, it weighed Sasukes neck down and sent shocks of pain through Sasukes spine as it made contact with his sensitive skin and bruise.

Samael sat down and opened his bag, his chipper mood reminded Sasuke like a picnic at the park. He lined each torture device next to one another, humming softly. But the last object made Sasuke hands shake, Samael raised an eyebrow and then smiled.

"Oh you know this plant all too well don't you?" Samael twirled wolfsbane between his fingers. "So shall we begin doll face? I recognize you from somewhere. Life is funny like that I guess." The Hunter rubbed the dried purple flower against Sasukes skin. The skin bubbled, leaving evidence of the plants contact. "So how about that name? I need to write the correct information after all."

* * *

"Everyone is pissed at me." Naruto took another bite of his ramen. Kyuubi refused to even speak to him and Narutos wolf was moping in the back of his mind.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Usually when everyone is mad at you," he analyzed Naruto's newest painting hanging in the kitchen. "It means that you're the one who really messed up."

Naruto slammed his chopsticks down. "It's all Sasukes fault!"

Kakashi sighed, Naruto was like a weird family member to him. But this whole 'Sasuke causes everything bad' was getting very old. And Kakashi learned early on that the only way to get something into Narutos head, was to beat it in with a frying pan. Itachi asked him to say nothing to Naruto about what actually happened that night in the alley. It was Sasuke's job to tell Naruto what happened. But Naruto and Sasuke's relationship was going nowhere, it was up to Kakashi to work his magic again. Which meant telling Naruto the blunt truth. "Sasuke forgive your old teacher," Kakashi mumbled.

"Wha'd you say?" Naruto was to busy finishing his ramen to hear Kakashi's apology.

"Naruto, I'm going to put this in a way you understand: Your being an idiot."

Naruto slammed down a plastic empty bowl, "What?... No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You are making assumptions about what Sasuke did without knowing what really happened." Either this would help or just make it worse, Kakashi shrugged. Oh well, to late to go back now.

"I know what happened! I was there Kakashi!"

"But that's only one side of the story."

Naruto threw his hands up, "So everyone keeps telling me! What do you want me to do? Talk to Sai?"

Kakashi winced, Naruto was really kept in the dark about everything. He would have to have a little talk with the Uchiha brothers about being so secretive with their problems. The only way Kakashi even knew was because he helped Itachi erase some of the evidence left.

Kakashi adjusted his health mask, "You can't do that anymore."

"Oh yeah? And why not?" Naruto continued to wave his hands around.

"Sai's dead."

That stopped Naruto in his tracks, his hands in mid-air and his mouth slightly gaping. "H-How? I mean the guy had it coming, that still doesn't make it right to kill him."

"Sai tried to force his mating mark onto someone."

**/Inexcusable!...What if it was Sasuke?!/ **Naruto took a deep breath as his wolf almost forced him to change.

It wasn't Sasuke and even if it was, Naruto would pretend not to care. **/You can't lie to yourself. You want to jump across this table and check if Sasuke is okay/**.

Naruto failed to push his wolf down, /**Oh no you don't! I let you call all the shots and now our mate is out there alone and unprotected. Your not pushing me down and I will never go away/**.

Sasuke wasn't his mate! **/Something you wish you could change everyday/**.

But even so, Narutos instincts ground against each other, a mating mark was special. Something you gave out once and could never take off. It linked two werewolves together. Sai's punishment was the death penalty anyway. But who did it? Naruto gave Kakashi a questioning look.

"It was Sasuke."

"What?!" Naruto was so confused "that doesn't make sense, I saw them kissing! Why would he kill Sai?"

Kakashi growled. Wishing, not for the first time, that he was the one to end Sais life. "Think Naruto! Out of all the people you know, who would Sai force to be his mate? Who did you see him with?!"

To Naruto, the room shrank. "Sasuke..." But that wasn't right!...Wasn't it?

Kakashi saw the light of understanding spark behind Narutos eyes, now he just had to coax it to a flame.

"Sai failed. But I can't imagine what was running through Sasukes head, about to be marked like that." Kakashi shook his head. "It's the equivalent to rape."

Naruto bent over in pain as his wolf clawed and howled to come out. /**I will tear anyone who hurts anyone I love! The bastard should be grateful he's dead! Where is Sasuke? Is he alright?/**.

"This isn't right! Sasuke would have told me I was wrong or that Sai would do that or that I misunderstood or...or something!" Naruto got up and paced around the room, his empty bowl fell on the kitchen floor and lay forgotten.

"He did. You just didn't listen. And when he finally came to you, you didn't ask what really happened. You just turned him away." Kakashi let Naruto process for a moment.

Everything made sense now: the body postures, Sasuke's tone, the way the bastard held Sasuke. How could Naruto be so blind?! He was such an idiot! And when Sasuke came to him, which Naruto should have done in the first place. What did he do? He ordered Sasuke away! He called who he loved most in the world a whore. Naruto became numb with guilt. What had become of Sasuke after he left?

Naruto gasped and turned to face Kakashi, "What happened after I left Sasuke alone with Sai?!"

"That was when Sasuke killed Sai. His pack arrived shortly after to help him. That's all I know."

**/We should have helped him! I told you something wasn't right! And what did you do?! You walked away!/**

Naruto sat back into his chair, rubbing his face, "What have I done?"

Kakshi swirled his cold ramen, watching the noodles chase each other. "From what your pack and Itachi has told me... a lot. But I have seen you make some really big messes Naruto," Kakashi's mask wrinkled from his smile, this went well. "But you always manage to make things right."

Naruto nodded, "And that's what I'm going to do: make things right again." He stood up and reached for his cell phone, dialing Sasuke's number.

"If you plan on calling Sasuke it won't work. Itachi took his pack out to reconnect and hunt, Sasuke is probably far away from a phone at the moment."

"Do you know where they are exactly?"

Kakashi shrugged, "No. But why don't you start with saying sorry to your pack?"

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up at Naruto.

"Thank you."

Kakashi smiled, this was the Naruto he watched grow up.

"Just don't let Sakura wipe your ass across the floor as a way of saying 'I forgive you'."

"I wouldn't mind if she did."

* * *

From the start the Hunters were out numbered, there was only four and these humans would need at least six to stand a chance. A warning flag went off in Itachis mind, Hunters usually came in groups of six. It was quickly forgotten as he dodged another bullet, but god were they annoying. The fight was taking longer than Itachi expected. Whenever the pack would come close to locating a Hunter they would move just out of reach. Then the Hunters would reload on ammunition and it would start the fight all over again. Itachi found Kisame a few yards away from where he crouched behind a tree. They needed a plan.

"Hidan distract them. We will attack from the back."

"Oh sure, put my ass in the line of fire."A fire arrow shot over the Hidans head. "No pun intended..."

Kisame turned to the right, "I'll go this way."

Itachi and Deidara took their positions and waited under the cover of dark.

"Here goes nothing. You bastards better pray to the almighty Jashin!" Running straight towards the Hunters, Hidan began howling.

The Hunters fell for it, surprised by the boldness of this one wolf they centered their attacks on him. As they wasted all their ammunition on Hidan, sealing their fate. Itachi gave the signal and ran to the Hunter he assigned himself. He jumped onto the Hunters back, knocking him to the ground. As the Hunter turned around to stab him, Itachi ripped out his throat. Giving the Hunter the quickest death he didn't deserve. But there wasn't time to relax just yet. Deidara was pushed to the ground after he attacked his own target. The Hunter reached for a small knife as the tan wolf fought. The Hunter was to busy with Deidara to realize Itachi was right behind him until his arm was bitten. Letting go of Deidara, the Hunter quickly switched arms to grab his knife. The omega took the opportunity to rip out this Hunters throat.

Itachi surveyed the forest for his mate and Hidan. Finally relaxing when he found the other two Hunters dead and everyone safe.

"We did it yeah!" Deidara ran to Hidan pouncing on him.

"Ouch! Dammit Dei! Just because I'm not bleed'in doesn't mean I'm not hurt'in!" Hidan couldn't mask his happiness the his mate was safe.

Even though the pack was unharmed, Itachi was glad he sent Sasuke away. His little brother was the youngest and would be a target. Kisame jogged over to Itachi, beginning to sniff for any wounds. Itachi sighed, some things never changed.

"I'm not hurt. The plan was executed perfectly."

"I know." Kisame continued to sniff and lick around Itachis face.

Letting Kisame do whatever he wanted until he was satisfied, Itachi took some time to look around. Where did the Hunters come from? Then he spotted it, a short distance away was the Hunters truck, it wouldn't hurt to look around.

Itachi morphed back into his human form, ignoring a teasing bark from Kisame. He opened the truck door to find a messy cabin. Coffee cups and cigarettes littered the dashboard, humans could be so gross. Itachi thought of Hidans room, never mind, werewolves could be worse. But garbage was not what Itachi was after, the papers all over the back seat were.

He opened up the back door and started his search. Pictures of wolves: no, pictures of plants: no, documents on past assignments: no. Becoming frustrated Itachi searched the folders. They held more promise, each folder was about a werewolf status. Alpha, beta, and omega. But it was nothing new and Itachi gave up. These Hunters were probably on data collection. Killing werewolves for data because of fear was barbaric. Werewolves had dreams, ideas, feeling, children, and what the Hunters made them never forget: they felt pain just like humans. Itachi slammed the back door, there was nothing here. He was so tired of his pack and him being hunted down like animals. The Hunters earned their name a long time ago.

Itachi was about to slam the front door and walk back when another folder caught his eye. It was hidden in between the passenger and the driver's seat. It was bigger than the other three folders and when Itachi turned it around to read the front his blood ran cold. Written in sloppy pen was the name 'Uchiha'. The folder confirmed his fears as Itachi opened it, inside was picture of each member in his pack. These pictures were taken under the radar, scribbled in red pen next to each member was their status. Itachi flipped through each picture, alpha, alpha, alpha, beta and omega. Itachi turned the pictures to find documents stapled to the folder. These were about Sasuke! The first page was simple, stating facts like height, weight, and physical features. But as Itachi read, the other pages became more detailed. Why would the Hunters be so interested in his little brother?

The last page held all the names of the Hunters that were assigned to this project and their pictures. Itachi turned back towards the dead bodies, crossing off each member in his mind. Something wasn't right...the world stopped. Two Hunters were missing.

How did he miss something so obvious?! He knew Hunters always came in groups of six! But where could they be? Itachi changed back into a wolf, waiting for an ambush. But the missing Hunters were nowhere near them. The warning flag went off in Itachis mind again, the Hunters weren't after them...

"Sasuke!"

**To be Continued**

**I am so sorry this chapter came out later than expected! I started on time but then I got really sick. But I am almost better! Yeah!**

**I told you it would get every complicated! Will Sasuke be found in time? Will Naruto get to ever make things right? Find out by reading and reviewing! Feel free to PM me if you have any more questions, it helps because I want to make sure my story is clear. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Let Go Sasuke**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI so if you don't like that then turn back.**

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Warning: There is torture in this chapter. **

Chapter 10

"Tell me."

Sasuke glared.

Samael fake smile faltered, "I see...lets try another question." He placed a knife against a handcuffed palm. "Do all Uchiha werewolves eyes turn red?"

Sasuke didn't say a word. So far the Hunters had chained his other limbs down. But even as Sasukes situation grew worse, he would keep as much information as he could from these bastards. They wouldn't use the information against Sasuke's pack.

"I'm losing patience," Samael dug the knife into Sasukes hand, making him jerk back in pain. "And I rather this go smoothly." Samael grabbed Sasukes hurt hand and counted until the wound healed itself. "Will, write 16 seconds for healing to begin. You see doll face," Samael shrugged. "I wanted to talk a bit before we got down to business," he took out a bigger knife.

"But we can talk and work at the same time." Sasuke yelled as Samael dragged the bigger knife against his calf. Tears welled in his eyes as the skin around the cut sizzled. Samael waited again."Write down 37 seconds for wound to heal with a wolfsbane coated blade."

"You will all rot in hell!"

Samael smiled again, "It speaks! I knew you could do it. So what's you name?"

Sasuke spit at Samaels face then turned his head.

Wiping werewolf spit off his forehead, Samaels mood darkened. "You are the one who made a deal with the devil." Grabbing Sasukes face and harshly turning it to face him again. Samael pressed his fingers into Sasukes jaw, forcefully opening it and placing the blade on the tip of Sasukes tongue. The wall stopped Sasuke from moving his head back, his tongue burned from the leftover wolfsbane.

"Either you use your tongue, or you're going to lose it sooner than expected."

Sasukes jaw ached and his cheeks hurt from stretching over his teeth. But this was nothing, Sasuke rolled his eyes as Samael let go of his face. If Samael thought Sasuke was going to open up with the 'good cop bad cop' act, he was going to be very disappointed. But something stopped Samael from fully leaning away, he was looking at something. Leaning closer, Samael inspected Sasukes shoulder and neck.

"Will, the wolfsbane, if you would be so kind." Samael continued to study Sasuke.

"Its called collar-bone." Sasuke tried to punch Samael with his fist, using the handcuffs to his advantage. But Samael grasped the handcuffs and pulled down. Sasuke found himself bowing and his head pushed up and to the side.

"Orochimaru's property huh?" Samael pointed to the cursed seal.

Sasukes eyes widened with surprise, _/How could he know this?/_

"It means nothing."

Samael petted Sasukes head like he was comforting a small child. "Don't worry. We will kill you before he ever finds out where you are...were. But all the same; this seal will be useful to us."

_/What does he mean by tha-/_

Samael took the wolfsbane from Will and taped it onto Sasuke's curse mark. Fire spread across Sasukes body, searing every nerve and burning every cell. Sasuke didn't hold back the screams as they tore through his throat. He scratched at the tape but his hands were pulled down again.

The cave walls seemed to quake as Sasuke wailed again. So much pain, so much fire! Sasuke stood up, his instincts screaming to run, only to fall as he tripped over the cuffs around his ankles. He fell to the dirt, writhing and convulsing.

"Please!"

Samael watched with delight, "A name doll face."

"Make it s-stop!"

"A name!"

"Sasuke!" Sasukes eyes rolled back into his head.

"Sir, it's starting to kill him." Will spoke for the first time.

Samael sighed, "Yes and there are questions that can still be answered." He ripped the tape off. The smell of burnt flesh saturated the cave. He picked Sasuke back up and leaned him against the cave wall again. "See all that could have been avoided if you just said your name Sasuke."

Sasuke refused to look up, everything was telling him to stay low, stay hidden. But the enemy had already found him. It was as good as running as fast as you could, hoping to get far on a broken leg.

"I didn't break you did I?" Samael caressed Sasukes unresponsive arm than looked at his watch. "Write down 'showing beta traits' at 8:23 pm.'"

The only sound while Will wrote was Sasukes erratic breathing and the tranquil swish of raindrops as they slid again the caves outer walls.

Samael took out an assortment of bottles, all of them different colors. Lining them up just like he had done with the torture devices. "It's okay to cry for your pack leader. Many betas and omegas do it." He used a rubber eyedropper to measure a purple chemical into a glass beaker. Mixing it finally with white power, he placed the solution into a tube with a rubber bulb at the end. Samael turned back to Sasuke, "Now this goes down easy if you swallow and don't fight."

/_NO!/_

Sasuke started to thrash in attempt to become free again, there was no way he was eating or drinking something Hunters made.

Samael tapped the side of the tube to help any air bubbles escape, "It's just going to give you happy thoughts and feelings, that's all." He nodded at Will, letting him know that he would be needed.

Sasuke growled as Will came over, "Get away from me!"

"Don't struggle." For a man of few words, Will was incredibly strong.

Waiting until Will fully restrained Sasuke, Samael clenched the silky hair at the base of Sasukes head. Pulling back until Sasukes defiant eyes looked up at him. "Scream louder this time, monsters don't feel pain like humans. Prove that you feel pain."

Before Sasuke could respond Will broke Sasukes arm. Earning a scream that echoed off the walls and made animals close by ran away in fear.

Samael shoved the tube into Sasukes mouth before he could close it again, squeezing the substance down his throat. Sasukes shook his head, trying to dislodge the tube from his mouth. He was choking! But Samael didn't stop. Sasuke whined and continued to protest, pleading with Samael. It tasted awful and his stomach lurched as the watery paste slide down into it. Just as Sasuke thought the substance would burst from his throat and out his nose Samael removed the tube.

Sasuke took a deep breath through his nose about to spit it all out. But Wills hand covered his mouth and pinched his nose. "Swallow the rest." Sasuke pounded against Wills chest.

A single breath wasn't going to last long. Thoughts becoming murky and his head swimming with dizziness, Sasuke fought the urge to swallow. But in the end his body won, Sasuke swallowed the rest of the bitter-tasting solution.

Will removed his hands quickly after to let Sasuke gulp air, watching for signs that Sasuke might try to throw the solution back up. But it was too late, even as Sasuke tried to gag on his own fingers the substance stuck in his stomach like glue.

The cave turned purple, no it wasn't just the cave, everything turned purple. A sense of detachment coursed through Sasuke, his neck and seal didn't sting anymore and it felt...nice. Blinking a few times, Sasuke watched as termites began to crawl on him. They made long paths on his arms, tickling him with their little legs. Sasuke giggled.

"How many other packs do you know of?"

Sasuke squinted at the funny stranger, he smelt weird. "at least ten."

"How do you meet them?" The stranger turned into two strangers.

Sasuke paused for a moment, Itachi told him not to talk to strangers.

Sasuke itched his arms, the bugs were being mean to him. They didn't like when he didn't answer the man, biting him as he paused to think. Sasuke whispered a quiet apology to the insects.

"At a club my brother owns. I work there." Sasukes itched harder, his fingernails leaving red trails across his bare chest.

"Where is the club located?" The cave turned blue, Sasuke stared at the wall for a moment.

"What a pretty blue. I always liked blue." Sasuke ran his finger through the blue dirt. It was warm against his fingers. How could the ground be warm? Were they in the desert? Sasuke had never been to a desert before, he didn't like the thought of it. "It's because I don't like snakes."

"Answer the question!"

"Sir, he's hallucinating."

"Am not!" Something bit Sasukes finger, he yanked his hand back and searched for the bite. But all Sasuke could focus on was the termites crawling out from underneath his fingernails. Sasuke started to panic, he clapped his hands and swatted the bugs off him but they kept coming.

"Make it stop!" Sasuke kicked and whimpered.

"The solution is wearing off Sir."

"Dammit, thought I would have more time!" Sasukes eyelids grew heavy. "We will wait a little while before starting again. I think it's time for a break."

The caves original colors came back with a sudden sharpness that left Sasuke with a headache. Sasuke lethargically looked down to find that the bugs had disappeared and reminded himself that his fingers were hurting because the first stage of frostbite was setting in. Not because imaginary bugs were punishing him, what was in that mixture? Sasuke moaned, he wanted his pack.

"Stay right there Sasuke, don't run anywhere," Samael smirked at his own joke, rummaging through his bag. "We are taking a quick coffee break."

Before Sasuke could stop it, tears dripped down his cheeks once more. Sasuke wanted his pack! He wanted the comfort, the safety, the warmth. He wanted them here so bad, he tried to open the connection again. But the sound Samael turned on earlier that night had done something, Sasuke couldn't reach his pack. He felt so alienated. Choking back another sob, Sasuke succumbed to his instincts.

"Itachi!" Sasuke slide onto his side, watching the Hunters warm themselves. "Help me..."

* * *

The pack raced through the woods, uncaring whether they were seen or not. What mattered was one of their own was in danger. Itachi had informed everyone once he realized what the Hunters true intentions were.

"If Sasukes hurt I will never forgive myself." Itachi ducked under a tree, running as hard as he possibly could.

"Sasuke wanted to come with us. I am the one who ordered him to stay behind." Kisame ran along side his mate, feeling horrible. It would take another half an hour before they reached the caves at the wolves top speed. Who knew what the Hunters could be doing if they already found Sasuke?

"It's not your fault," replied Itachi.

"It's not any of our dam faults!" Hidan finally cut in. He was tired of everyone putting the blame on themselves. "It's the Hunters!" He jumped over a small bush, finding as many short cuts as possible. "Now let's go rescue the little brat and bring him home!"

Itachi nodded in agreement, saving any extra energy for the fight. If the Hunters had done _anything _to his little brother. Itachis eyes turned red and growled, he would make sure blood painted the trees.

* * *

"Which one are you looking at?" The fire crackled with warmth and the orange light danced across the studios walls.

"Your painting of the forest," Sasuke listened to the heart beat under his left ear. It seemed to play with each inhale and exhale of Narutos chest.

"Why that one in particular?" Naruto traced slow patterns into Sasukes back, enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

"I'm just wondering how you had the patience to paint each tree in detail." Sasuke peaceful lull became agitated as his pillow shook with laughter.

"I'm wondering how you're even letting me hold you right now. This is a big step Uchiha." Naruto started a new pattern, adding more swirls this time.

"Your the one who drugged me with sleepy tea, some host you are." Sasuke tried to count all the trees in Naruto's painting, losing track as Naruto got to close to his hips. "Hands high or you will be dead last in everything."

"I didn't know a tea that made you sleepy even existed! Until after I asked Sakura what tea was best for night-time. She gave me this thinking I was having trouble sleeping." Naruto picked up an empty packet of tea he gave to Sasuke after dinner. He should have paid more attention, anyone who had eyes could see the little moons decorating the dark blue packet.

**/It's the boys fault for being so...distracting/. **

Sleepy tea or no sleepy tea, Sasuke couldn't blame tonight completely on it. Everything just turned out right. Naruto took him to dinner, making him struggle not to laugh as he made fun of the stuck up waiter. They became lost in conversation at the restaurant, longer than Sasuke cared to admit. Naruto asked Sasuke if he want to see something special, at first he declined. Saying that it was getting late, but somehow Sasuke's wolf talked him into it.

_/Just go and see, you don't have to stay/._

But Sasuke did end up staying and now somehow resting on top of Naruto. His belly was full, he was warm, and he felt safe. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, this wasn't too bad.

Naruto watched through half masked eyes as Sasuke fell into a light sleep on top of him. Sure a kiss would be great right now, in fact, a lot more than a kiss...Naruto shook his head, willing away the feeling of something arising below his belt. No, this was perfect.

**/For now/.**

Smiling as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, becoming more comfortable. Naruto had never really shown any of his other dates his art studio. It was more of a place to come and think, when people came in it felt wrong. Like they were invading Naruto's personal space. But Sasuke was different, it was almost like Sasuke completed the room. His black hair contrasting against all the colors splattered on different furniture. His pale skin radiating life from the fire paced in the corner. This room was a symbol of Naruto himself. It felt only right that Sasuke should be here too.

Naruto gently traced Sasukes jaw line, what would it be like to paint this face? Naruto was sure he could get the hair right. He smirked, how that hair spiked up on its own was one of Sasuke's many quirks. But it was those perfect lips, they were smooth and the light pink color complemented Sasukes dark hair. Those Naruto knew; would be the hardest to paint.

But that didn't mean Naruto wouldn't try. He already had several sketches locked in the bottom drawer of his desk. It didn't matter how long it would take Naruto to paint those lips into an exact replica. Because he was determined to have the real thing with him forever.

"Sasuke? You awake still?" Naruto tried not to moan out loud as Sasuke adjusted himself, rubbing against Narutos body. Little tease.

"Mmhmm," Sasuke nodded but didn't open his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you something." Naruto had to confess to Sasuke, he needed him.

Sasuke keep his eyes closed but replied by rubbing circles into Narutos arms. "Mhmm." A short time later the rubbing stopped. Naruto planned to give Sasuke this tea more often.

"It's important and I've been thinking about it for a while now." Naruto took a deep breath.

"I-I...I lov-Hey don't fall asleep." Naruto chuckled and pulled Sasuke higher until his face was against Narutos neck. Sasuke mumbled something unintelligent and relaxed into the alphas scent. Naruto was reminded of the magnificent aroma that lingered under the smell of anger and his wolf perked with interest. Sasuke was hidden in secrecy, but that didn't matter, Naruto would be there to listen when Sasuke was ready. He decided to tell Sasuke about his feelings after he had dinner with Naruto's pack tomorrow. Naruto planned to make spaghetti, that was the best dish he could make anyway.

* * *

"Wake up doll face." Samael shook Sasuke awake. "You can die from the cold after I'm done with you, if you really want to." He propped Sasuke against the unforgiving rock wall. "But breaks over. And sadly so is question time."

Sasuke shivered as the blurry memories of warmth faded, Naruto never did tell him what was so important. He scolded himself, whatever it was, it did not matter now. Sasuke looked over to see empty jars instead of chemicals. He had enough experience to know what the vacant jars meant, the Hunters would harvest anything they wanted now.

"I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of continuing with experiments while you passed out."

Sasuke looked down to find his body covered with wounds. Burns, lashes, and cuts littered his body.

"Wanted to see the healing rate of a Uchiha. And I have to say, pretty impressed for an animal."

Sasukes head fell to the side, his strength fled as Samael grabbed a saw.

_/Stay with me Sasuke/._

So this was it, he was going to die here. Sasukes vision became dark around the edges, blurring everything else. The cold had numbed his body and his mind.

_/Sasuke!/_

At least he would die now instead of watching himself bleed to death, Sasuke thanked whoever was in charge of his fate for that.

/_Keeping fighting! Hold on to your life!/_

Samael walked towards him. Thanking his wolf Sasuke closed his eyes, it had always been there, even when he didn't hear it.

/_And I always WILL be there. Sasuke fight harder!/_

No. It was time to sleep.

A pained scream filled the cave. Samael dropped to his knees, blood gushing from the gaping hole in his chest. Itachi had ripped out his heart, crushing it in the next breath. Even though he stood on two legs, Itachi looked more wolf than human, his instincts overpowering every move he made. How dare these pathetic humans cause so much harm to his family?! Itachi tore Samaels head off with left over rage. He threw it outside, giving the Hunter the grave the forest demanded as payment for hurting its own. How dare these humans, the prey, attempt the make the hunters the hunted?! The bigger human never had a chance as Kisame ended his life quickly. The light leaving his eyes before he even touched the ground. How dare they?! Itachi stopped short from shredding Samaels body as he heard a faint wheez escape Sasukes lips.

"Sasuke?" Itachi ran over to his unresponsive little brother. He took Sasuke up into his arms, cradling Sasukes limp form. "Sasuke?" Itachi started to panic, Sasukes lips were too blue. "Sasuke?!" Itachi shook Sasukes shoulders.

Kisame rushed to Itachi's side, and pressed his fingers into Sasukes neck. Searching for a pulse. Kisame felt his heart plummet as he couldn't find one. He tried again. No pulse. He tried again, pressing harder. No pulse. "Dammit Sasuke!" Kisame felt one more time, ready to begin CPR. Until there it was: a pulse.

"Itachi, there's a pulse! I found a pulse!"

"Sasuke wake up!" Itachi continued to shake Sasuke, fully aware of his little brothers blood running from to many wounds. But Sasuke didn't move, a small shallow breath here and there, that was all.

"Hidan! Run the car, there's a stretcher in the back. We have to carry Sasuke, the car can't make it through the woods. Deidara, grab clothes, first aid, and anything light enough to carry back quickly. Check for cell phone service when you get to the car and call Kakashi. Hurry!" Hidan and Deidara didn't need to be told twice.

Kisame took Sasukes fragile body from Itachis arms, trying to help as much as he could. Kisame had barely any training in the medical field and these wounds needed immediate attention.

Itachi leaned over Sasukes face, "Sasuke you will wake up...Please" Nothing. "That's an order!"

The first thing Sasuke felt was pain, it started in his back. Dull and pounding. Next Sasuke felt the cold and he didn't like it. Holding onto the warm sleep he found comfort in, Sasuke refused to let the muffled sounds awake him. As something was being wrapped around his broken arm, Sasuke found he couldn't stay asleep any longer. The dim pain blossomed into an acute fire. Burning every inch of his skin. He would tell whoever was hurting him to leave, then he would sleep again. Cloth was wrapped around his arms, rubbing against the cuts.

Sasuke moaned.

"Sasuke?" Itachi tightened the bandage he made from one of the Hunter's shirt. It wasn't the best but it would help the bleeding stop.

"S-stop." Sasukes teeth chattered, who were these people? His nose was frostbitten, stopping any scent from being recognized now.

"It's Kisame and me. We are here now."

Sasuke moved his free arm close to his body, "C-c-co-cold. I'm-mm cold."

Itachi cursed, it was too wet to make a fire and Sasuke was too weak to turn into a wolf. Frostbite and Hypothermia showed their signs all over Sasukes shape, disorientating him. "Hold on Sasuke." Itachi changed back into his wolf form, Sasuke could use their body heat until Hidan got back. He slowly nudged himself close to raise Sasukes temperature.

Every action seemed to take forever for Sasuke, he tried to wrap his arm around the strange wolf. But Sasuke was shivering to badly to even make his arms do what he wanted. Kisame transformed as well, curling against Sasukes back.

"Hidan and Deidara should be back in a little while. Keeping breathing, you can do it" Itachi murmured along with other encouragements. Sasuke was barely making it, even with his body healing at a faster rate. But Sasuke didn't reply, he didn't even shake his head to confirm that he heard Itachi. Sasuke just pressed his face into Itachis side.

"Sasuke can you hear me?" Something was off, it was like Sasuke didn't understand him. "Is the connection open?"

Kisame curled tighter against the freezing beta, "I can hear you..."

Sasuke took a deep breath against Itachis fur, his eyes became clear with realization as his nose began to work again."I-Itachi. Is tha-that-t you?" Knowing the familiar welcoming scent of his family finally reached Sasukes brain. Before he could stop them, tears streamed down his cheeks.

His pack was here, they came.

* * *

Naruto lightly knocked on Kyuubi's door. He waited a few moments before Kyuubi answered by turning up his music. "I'm coming in okay?" Naruto opened the door to find Kyuubi laying on his bed and tapping his foot to the current song.

"I want to talk."

Kyuubi refused to look at him, "I don't."

Naruto looked around the bedroom, trying to find the right words to say, "You were right about Sasuke."

Kyuubi sat up and finally looked at Naruto, "What made you change your mind?"

"Kakashi told me the truth...mind getting everyone downstairs? I want to formally apologize." Naruto stared at the ceiling, Kakashi was right. Everyone was mad at him because he really messed up, but Naruto would make things right.

Kyuubi stood up, kicking a porn magazine under his bed. "Sure thing boss."

Naruto waited until everyone was comfortable on the living room couch. While no one was disrespectful, there was an unspoken wall between Naruto and his pack. How could he let things become like this?

Taking a deep breath, Naruto ran his tan fingers through his blonde hair, "I wanted to start by saying I have been nothing but a screw up lately."

"And an idiot" Kiba tapped his foot.

"And inconsiderate." Sakura painted another fingernail with light blue polish.

Kyuubi counted names to describe Narutos behavior off on his fingers, he toned them down a bit. "And rude."

Naruto winced, looking at a silent Hinata. "What about you?"

Hinata fidgeted and played with her hands, "N-not very kind."

Naruto nodded, "All true. The reason why I asked you to listen was because I wanted to say how sorry I am. I lost myself in hurt and have been a horrible leader. Thanks to Kakashi, I know my horrible mistakes and actions. I don't expect you to forgive me but I want to ask for a second chance. I want to make everything up to you." Naruto remembered to breath after everything was said.

The room became silent and everyone stared at Naruto. With each passing second Naruto became more depressed. Sakura finally broke the tense atmosphere by speaking, "of course we forgive you." She stood up and hugged a surprised Naruto. "You just needed to ask silly."

"Really?"

Kiba stretched and itched his tattooed cheek, "Well, I mean, you really messed up." He pointed at Naruto, "but your family and everyone makes mistakes."

Kyuubi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, remember when Sakura got into a fight with Ino? Holy crap, by the end of that the cabin was barely standing."

Sakura pinched Kyuubi in the leg, "Hey! I said I was sorry!"

Kyuubi smiled, "And we all forgave you." He turned back to Naruto, "Just like how we forgive you."

Naruto smiled, "You guys are the best."

"We know." Sakura waved her hand jokingly.

"I promise to be better from now on." Naruto couldn't be happier.

"B-but want about Sasuke?" Hinata finally spoke up.

"I will apologize to him to and I hope that maybe he will trust me again. I said some pretty mean things to him." Naruto winced.

"If you got him to love you once, you can do it again." Sakura encouraged.

Naruto stood there shocked for the second time, "Sasuke loved me?"

"Oh please," Sakura smiled. "Everyone could see it...except you of course." She rolled her eyes. "I swear Naruto, how you miss this type of thing continues to amaze me."

Kyuubi smiled, "Don't blame him. When Sasukes around, he usually doesn't think with his brain. He thinks with something else." Kyuubi made a crude gesture using his hands.

Naurto blushed, "Not funny."

The front door slammed open to reveal a panting Kakashi. His car keys in one hand and a phone in the other. "Sakura, I just got a call from Deidara. I need your medical skills, it's serious."

Sakura was on her feet at once, going into nurse mode. "Who is it?"

Kakashis eyes showed his fear and concern, "Sasuke. Hunters found him and he's in code red."

Naruto felt his heart stop for a moment. "Code red?!" He watched Sakura curse and sprint upstairs to get her medical supplies. "What does code red mean?!"

Sakura came back in record time, "Where are we going to meet them?" The pack followed Kakashi outside to his car.

Kakashi unlocked the car, "At their house. They are one their way now."

"Will someone tell me what code red means!?"

Kakashi finally turned to Naruto, "It means he won't survive the night unless there's a miracle."

**To be Continued**

**Thank you for continuing to read this far into my story! I hope you like it and it continues to capture your attention! Will Sasuke survive the night? *shrugs* Tell me what you think.**

**Read and review on wonderful people! ~Little Letters**


	11. Chapter 11

**Let Go Sasuke**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI so if you don't like that then turn back.**

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. Your comments are valued and give me encouragement to continue! **

**Here is the next chapter ~Little Letters**

Chapter 11

"I'm coming with you." Naruto watched as Sakura hastily loaded the last of her medical supplies into Kakashi's car.

"Not this time Naruto. Medical trained only." Kakashi nodded to Sakura, it was time to leave.

**/Sasukes hurt! We need to be there/.**

Naruto growled, "You can't stop me."

Kakashi didn't like being violent, but he was perfectly fine with shoving Naruto hard enough to land ten feet away from the car. "Every minute we waste here is another minute we could be helping Sasuke."

"I _**need **_to see him Kakashi. I want to help!" Naruto stood up.

"Then drive over in your own car." Starting his engine, Kakashi gave one last nod before driving away with Sakura.

"Why did you make him stay?" Sakura put her hair into a ponytail. "There's plenty of room in the backseat." Her stomach gave a small lurch as Kakashi turned a corner too quickly.

"There are things about Sasuke I need to tell you because you're helping me treat him." Kakashi's car groaned as it was pushed past its limit. "It's good that Naruto is protecting his intended mate, but as you know, that instinct will get in the way."

Sakura nodded in agreement, treating mated or almost mated werewolves was dangerous. If the wounded mate screamed in pain the partner could easily turn on the doctor. Kakashi's scarred eye was an unfortunate example of this. "Tell me everything I need to know."

"Blood type AB, allergic to no medication, and a beta."

Sakura stopped pulling on her pink scrubs, "What?!..." She quickly schooled her expression, it wasn't the time to attack Kakashi with questions, she had a job to do. "I didn't bring any AB beta blood transfusions. I only grabbed alpha."

"Don't worry, Itachi should have some on emergency backup."

Sakura took a deep breath, "when did everything become so complicated?"

Kakashi's mask expanded as he exhaled, "That's just life I guess. Your life is mellow and then somehow everything blows up."

* * *

Sasuke whimpered as the car bounced, he didn't remember so many bumps in the road.

"We are almost there." Itachi bit his lip with dread and watched Sasuke through the rear view mirror. Currently, Sasuke was covered in blankets and laying across the back seat, his head cushioned in Kisames lap. Hidan and Deidara sat in the front, completely silent.

Sasuke pushed back another moan, with the car heaters on full blast the disorientation and numbness from the cold was wearing off. Hypothermia became the least of his problems as his poorly made bandages soaked through with blood.

Itachi pulled into their driveway, and quickly jumped out of the car. Sasuke could hear muffled voices outside.

_/Someone must be here/._

The car door opened and Sasuke saw a white mask and silver hair. "Kakashi?"

"Hey, sorry I'm late. There was a young fox and he wanted to jump in my car." Kakashi climbed into the car, wrapping the blanket under Sasukes body to make a stretcher.

"Foxes don't jump into cars." Sasuke gasped in pain as Kakashi adjusted his broken arm against his body, readying it for transportation into the house.

Kakashi gave a sympathetic smile, "well at least you're still talking."

Kisame grabbed the other side of the blanket. "Ok Squirt, we are going to lift you out and then carry you inside."

"I can walk." Sasuke attempted to push himself up with his good arm, but a large burn across his back stung so badly he did nothing else but groan. Sasuke was gently laid back down by Kakashi.

Kakashi looked over to Kisame, "On the count of three...one..two..three!" Kakashi and Kisame hoisted Sasuke up with the blanket.

To say the journey from the car to the house felt better with the make-do stretcher was a lie. Sasuke tried not to scream as the blanket rubbed against his wounds. Letting out a shaky breath when he was finally laid on a real hospital bed in one of the apartment rooms.

Kakashi took one look at all of Sasuke's visible cuts and cursed, "We have to clean them first. Everyone leave except Sakura. Itachi, I know you have AB beta blood. We need two bags."

Itachi handed Kakashi the bags while everyone left. "Are you sure I can't stay?"

"Sakura? What are yo-" Sasuke screamed as Sakura began cleaning his wounds.

Kakashi grabbed the bags and pushed Itachi out of the room, "Yes." He shut the door and returned to a sobbing Sasuke. "Hurry." Kakashi prepared the bags of blood. "Sasuke you're going to have to be strong."

* * *

Kyuubi watched Naruto pace for the hundredth time around the room.

"What if he doesn't heal fast enough?" Naruto ran his fingers through his blonde hair with worry. "What if he loses too much blood?" Naruto sat down only to get up the next minute.

Kyuubi grabbed his car keys, "Come on. Kakashi said to take our own car."

Naruto stopped pacing and looked at Kyuubi, his heart torn. "What if he doesn't make it?"

"Sasuke's a fighter." Kyuubi pulled on his shoes and coat. "But everyone needs support."

* * *

Itachi didn't know what to do, he sat on the sofa, a full and now cold cup of tea forgotten in his hands. He could only sit there and listen to Sasuke scream and beg for whatever they were doing to stop. Itachi barely pushed his wolf down. Kakashi and Sakura were helping Sasuke, but his instincts tried to tell him otherwise.

"You're only hurting yourself by listening to him you know." Kisame took the full cup and paced it on the new coffee table.

"I can't leave and I can't stay." Itachi winced as Sasuke wailed again. "I feel helpless," he stood up in anger. "And I don't like it."

"You're not helpless. None of us are." Kisame was unsure whether to comfort Itachi or give him space.

"But somehow my little brother is in the next room begging to die!" Itachi punched the wall, leaving a hole.

"Kakashi said that the Hunters used wolfsbane to burn over 45% of Sasukes body. But it hurts more than it does any damage. His internal organs were spared," Kisame decided comfort was best, wrapping his arms around Itachi."Sasuke will make it."

"I know he will. It's the aftermath that I'm-" A urgent knock sounded before Itachi could finish. Itachi ignored it, Hidan and Deidara could get into the house if they wanted. "Sasuke's mental health is what-" The knocking became louder. Itachi finally walked over to the door, whoever it was, they were going to wish they had never been born. Itachi yanked the door open to find a distraught Naruto.

"Where's Sasuke?!"

Itachi growled, barely keeping himself in check. "I will give you five seconds to explain why you're on my territory."

Naruto foolishly disregarded the danger he was in, "I came to see Sasuke."

"One."

"Kakashi told me what happened at the bar."

"Two...Three."

Itachi closed the door enough so that Naruto could only see himself. Kisame wisely chose to stay out of sight, ready to back his mate up if needed.

Naruto was beginning to panic, "I can't live without him Itachi! It's tearing me up inside that I know Sasukes in pain and I can do nothing about it!" He looked up to find Itachis eyes as cold as ice.

"Can't imagine what that could possibly feel like," Itachi replied in a sarcastic and spiteful tone. "Four."

"The least you could do is tell me Sasukes okay!" Naruto snapped.

**/Oh you did it now/.**

If looks could kill, Itachi would put the most gruesome murder to shame. "I can't do that," Itachi let go of his composure and punched Naruto in the nose. "Because my little brother is _not _okay."

Naruto fell off the concrete steps and on the ground, holding his broken nose. But Itachi wasn't done, pulling Naruto to the backyard so the neighbors didn't see anything. Itachi dropped Naruto back on the ground and thought for a moment. What if the neighbors heard them? What if fighting with Naruto broke the contract their parents made for peace? As the sound of Sasuke wailing reached Itachi's sensitive ears, he gave Naruto another punch. His wolf twisted in morbid satisfaction, this was so much better than putting a hole in the wall.

But Naruto didn't feel any more of Itachi's strikes, all he could hear was the muffled sounds of Sasuke in the house. He didn't fight back as Itachi gave him a black eye, flinching only when Sasuke yelled or cursed. Naruto finally tuned back to what Itachi was saying when he heard Sasuke's name.

"...suke! Do you realize how much you have done!?" Itachi punched him again. "I told you to leave Sasuke alone!" Itachi glared down at Naruto panting, "I should have never given you his number."

Itachis eyes turned red and his canines became sharper. "Not only that, you punished a werewolf that wasn't in your pack! Sasuke belongs to me, I am his family! Not you!" Itachi continued to punch Naruto again and again.

**/We are his family!/ **Naruto growled, getting ready to attack an obstacle in the way of getting to Sasuke.

"Don't you dare challenge me!" Itachi roared back, locking Naruto arms against his sides. "You will take responsibility for what you have done!" Itachi bit into Narutos shoulder, giving him the mark of disrespect he accidentally gave Sasuke not long ago. "You will feel the humiliation and pain that you gave my brother." Itachi watched as Naruto slowly surrendered, "I am the lead alpha here. Sasuke will feel no more pain." Itachis teeth became human but his eyes remained crimson. "He will not know you came here. He will not be pursued by you any longer." Itachi let go of Naruto arms, "And you will not come back."

Naruto felt hopeless, "Itachi, please."

Itachi glared and pointed a finger at Narutos chest. "I'll be damned before you, an immature alpha, ever become his mate."

The back door opened to reveal Kakashi, he was panting and his blue hospital scrubs were covered in dark stains.

**/Blood/. **Naruto jerked back like he had been slapped.

Kakashi pulled off his white, now red, latex gloves. "Itachi! I need another bag of beta AB positive!"

Naruto stopped everything and lamely stared. "Beta blood? Why would Sasuke need..." Narutos eyed widened.

Another wail came from inside the house. But this one was different, it sounded more wolf then human. Sasuke was asking for his pack alpha and that only meant one thing: Sasuke wasn't making it.

Naruto was running past Kakashi and into the house before Itachi could stop him. Following the heart wrenching sound, Naruto finally stopped in front of a white door. He took one big breath and pushed the door open.

Sasuke was on a hospital bed, writhing on his stomach as Sakura cleaned the deep gashes on his back. Sasuke was pale as the white bed sheets he laid on, his breath came out in rapid pants and any skin left untouched glistened with sweat. An IV was attached to his good arm, giving the last of the blood Sasuke needed so desperately. Sakura looked up only for a moment and then became engrossed in what she was doing again, giving small gentle apologies as she moved to the next whip lash. Sasuke's screams turned into small whimpers, disorientation clouded his eyes.

Sasuke didn't recognize that Naruto was even in the room, Naruto swallowed the feeling of guilt. He should have been there, should have killed the Hunters, should have protected Sasuke. But he let his emotions run wild, not once hurting Sasuke, but many times. Naruto forced his mind to work and took another deep breath, soon realizing an unfamiliar scent saturated the room. It made Narutos pupils dilate and the white room became to bright. What was this smell? Narutos thoughts froze and worked faster than they ever had, his wolf pacing in excited circles.

It was like nothing Naruto had ever smelt before and he walked closer to Sasuke's bed. Narutos mind began to frantically separate it from all the other smells in the sanitary room. Chemicals? No. Sakura? Definitely not. Was it?... It was! The scent was coming from Sasuke.

**/It's Sasuke's true scent/.**

"Oh my god." Naruto groaned as he took another breath, nothing could smell so wonderful. Narutos wolf began to crawl up his throat and Naruto let it.

"Oh no you don't," Kakashi yanked Naruto back from Sasuke. "I'm glad you're perfect for each other and all. But this is probably the worst time in the whole universe."

Naruto didn't have time to protest before Kisame came up behind him and grabbed him, forcefully dragging him outside the medical room. As if responding to the absence of someone important, Sasuke called out from pain again.

"Can't you help him anymore?!" Naruto jerked his arms, attempting to free himself from Kisames steel grasp. "Pain killers? Anything?!"

"Human medicine doesn't work fully for us." Kisame watched Itachi rush into the medical room with a bag of blood. "Not with how much pain Sasuke is in."

Naruto fought harder, "You heard him howl! Sasuke doesn't have the ability to heal as fast as an alpha!"

Kisames strength never wavered, "So you finally know huh?" He pushed Naruto outside, "I'll tell you one thing _I_ know." Kisame crossed his blue arms, "Squirt may be a pain in my ass when it comes to my sex life, he is flippant and way to scrawny for his own good." Kisame smiled showing off his pointed teeth, "But he's apart of the Uchiha pack and we aren't weak. He will make it."

"I want to be there when he feels better and I want to make things right. Let me stay." Naruto pleaded.

Kisame shook his head, "Sorry kid, no can do."

"I need to." Naruto took a step closer and earned a growl from Kisame.

"'Need, need, need.' Ever thought about what Sasuke needs? Your apology is not going to speed up his recovery, it may make it worse."

Kisame popped his knuckles, "Itachi told me to kill you if you step in the house again without the packs permission." Kisame gave a ruthless smile, something he was known for. "And don't think I won't do it kid."

With that, the door to the apartment slammed shut. Leaving Naruto outside with a warning and his grief.

Kyuubi wasn't known for his patience, so waiting in the car was no small deal. He could barely keep himself from jumping out of the car as he watched the muted conversation between Naruto and Kisame. And from the way Naruto was pushed out of the apartment, it didn't go well. He counted to three before bombarding Naruto with questions as the alpha slumped in the passenger's seat.

"So...get to see Sasuke?"

"...yeah."

"Is he okay?"

"Kind of...not really."

"What happened in there?"

Naruto was quiet for a long time, "They said that I was not allowed back in this territory and I didn't get to actually speak with Sasuke."

Kyuubi took everything in while watching the apartment. It looked so calm on the outside, but he knew all too well, chaos tore up the insides. "But you said you got to see Sasuke."

Naruto picked at his jeans, "I did, but he was too weak to recognize me."

"So what do we do now?" Kyuubi rested his head against his seat.

Naruto turned to the house and watched it for a while, thinking. **/We lost him once. We will not lose him again/.**

Determination ghosted over Naruto's features once more, "I need to talk with Grandma Tsunade. Sasukes deserves so much and the way I am now is something I never want Sasuke to be hurt by again."

Kyuubi shuddered, "She scares me. That is one journey you will make alone my friend." He started the car and pulled onto the road.

Naruto turned to look back at the apartment as the car drove away, "Please make it Sasuke."

* * *

It had been an hour since Itachi gave Kakashi the blood Sasuke needed. He now sat on the couch and the house had become eerily quiet. Itachi couldn't bring himself to ask Kakashi how Sasuke was. So he strained his hearing, listening to Sasukes shallow and labored breathing.

"You should get some sleep." Kisame sat down next to Itachi, laying against the arm of the couch.

"Just a few more hours and then I'll will." Itachi rubbed the ever-present lines under his eyes.

"I checked up with Kakashi when he was getting coffee. He said that Sasuke still needed some stitches and his arm put in a cast," Kisame pulled Itachi onto his chest, resting his chin lightly on his mates head. "It's okay to take a quick nap."

"I need to be awake when Sasuke is done." Itachi found his body agreeing with Kisame, his eyes became heavy and his body felt like lead.

"You haven't slept in almost two days and you will be," Kisame was mindful of his teeth as he pressed a tender kiss on Itachis temple. "I will stay up and alert you when he's finished."

"You need sleep to." Itachi took a deep breath to cover up his yawn, "That's not fair."

Kisame smiled, "Funny, I remember saying that when you banned sex."

"This is not the same." Itachi struggled to focus on what Kisame said.

"You're right, but I'm going to say the same thing you said to me. 'Deal with it.'" As Kisame talked he felt Itachis body relax and pull him into an unwanted sleep. Kisame gently traced the dark circles on Itachis face. "Besides," he whispered, "all this stress is going to affect your eyes." The tattooed alpha lifted his head as Sasuke weakly cursed Kakashi for casting his arm. "And take ten years from my life span."

Itachi woke up to the hushed tones of Kakashi and Kisame talking, he waited a moment listening.

"What about how cold it was? I know Sasuke had traces of frostbite." Kisame countered.

"We got lucky. With his body temperature higher than a human, the cold didn't do as much damage as I thought."

"And his wounds?"

"All cleaned and stitched, now it's just the matter of changing them everyday and looking out for infections."

Itachi spoke up, "Is he awake?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No. He is sleeping right now." He turned to look at the pale morning sky and then turned back to Itachi. "He made it through the night." Kakashi's mask wrinkled as he smiled, "There will be scars but he will make a full recovery. All ten fingers and toes." Kakashi wiggled his fingers.

Itachi felt the world lift from his shoulders.

Kakashi checked the time, "Sakura and I will stay until Sasuke wakes up. Then I will leave him in your hands."

"Anything I should know about or do?"

Kakashi thought for a moment, "...Oh! Yes, there is actually! As you know, pain medicine doesn't work as well for our kind, aches and headaches sure, but not this," Kakashi held up a finger. "But Sakura made a vitamin solution that should help speed up the recovery time. If Sasuke takes it once a day he should be better by the end of the week."

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck and chuckled, "Though I should warn you," he lowered his voice, "Sakura makes really healthy and helpful medicine, but it tastes like a goblin shit in your mouth so Sasukes probably going to refuse to take it."

Kisame smirked, "It should be no problem."

"I'm sure you're absolutely right," Kakashi's tone told a different story.

"Sasuke always took his medicine as a kid when I asked him to." Kisame was proud that he was such a good care taker.

Noticing he had been asleep for three hours Itachi sat up, "That's because I was behind you the whole time."

Kakashi pretended not to notice the pout that flashed across Kisames face, "One more thing." He waited until Itachi stopped smirking and gave him his full attention. "It is extremely important that Sasuke stays in bed until his wounds are healed." He pointed at random areas on his own body, mimicking places where the damage on Sasuke was the worst. "There was a lot of moments where it was touch and go. He could have died. So you must keep him in that bed until the week is over."

Itachi made a silent agreement with Kisame and nodded.

"But knowing Sasuke. He will say he's fine tomorrow and want to get up, strap him to the bed if you have to. Because if he gets up he could damage something beyond repair."

* * *

_/Wake up/._

Sasukes found it extremely difficult to open his eyes, but he did after a few tries. As he opened them he found bandages covering everything up to his neck. His body felt like it had been hit by a truck, then took a ride on a bull, and then pushed off the Empire State building. Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke are you awake?" Sakuras voice came from a small chair placed in the corner of the room.

Sasukes tried to say yes but his throat was so dry, "...w..water." He found relief as a straw was pressed against his lips.

"Slow down or I will take it away." Sakura lightly threatened as Sasuke took fast small swallows.

Sasuke slowed down and listened to Sakura as she filled in any blanks during his time in the medical room. Even though her conversation was one-sided due to Sasukes throat and it wavered off into irrelevant topics, Sasuke didn't mind. He had a new-found respect for the pink haired girl.

"I'm going to go tell Kakashi you're awake." Sakura set the cup of water on the table, much to Sasukes dissatisfaction. But he didn't have to wait long before she came back followed by Kakashi and his brother.

"So hows our best patient doing?" Kakashi checked Sasukes vitals, ignoring the weak glare.

"I'm your only patient."

Kakashi smirked, "Lucky you huh? You got all miss Sakura's and my attention."

"Hn."

Kakashi turned to Itachi "Vocabulary lessening but there's no cure for that I'm afraid."

Sakura turned to pour a dose of her vitamin drink to hide her smile.

Kakashi checked Sasuke bandages and his eyes became serious, "How are you feeling?"

Sasuke moved his fingers one by one and grimaced, "Like shit."

"Good, that means you feel everything." Kakashi smiled. He took the cup full of vitamins from Sakura and gave it to Sasuke, "Drink it all."

Sasuke may have been a little lethargic still, but his nose wasn't. "No thank you."

"It smells worse than it tastes." Kakashi nodded towards Sakura, "You better drink it, wouldn't want to upset the chef."

"Drink it Sasuke." Itachi spoke for the first time.

Sasuke looked from a stern Itachi, to a smiling Kakashi, and finally to a silently persuading Sakura.

"Fine." He swallowed it in three big gulps and tried not to puke on his new bandages.

/_What is in that?!/_

"It tastes worse than it smells," Sasuke corrected after gagging.

Sakura shrugged, "Medicine was never meant to be desert."

"Just think of the positive things Sasuke," Kakashi pointed to the big jug of Sakura's homemade poison. "Only six more where that came from."

It was going to be a long recovery.

* * *

"Hey Grandma! You home?" Narutos opened the unlocked door and yelled into the house. "I called but you didn't pick up!"

"Don't call me 'Grandma' you blonde brat!" Tsunade yelled from the kitchen as she gambled on scratch tickets.

"I'm coming in okay?" Naruto took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"So what brings you here?" Tsunade ripped a losing scratch ticket and started on another.

"I did something really stupid..." Naruto sat down across from Tsunade.

"Typical...hey look!" She flipped the small ticket around, showing two bright red cherries. "Another one and I win."

"I need your advice." Naruto continued after Tsunade went back to gambling.

"Oh my god! I won twenty dollars!" Tsunade waved the ticket around. "The only time I ever win twenty bucks is when you..." she stopped. "Brat, what did you do this time?"

Naruto put his face into his hands, "A lot."

"Is the pack okay?" Tsunade's ticket lay on the table forgotten.

"Yeah," Naruto traced the wood patterns.

She analyzed Narutos face, "It's about this Sasuke boy you told me about."

Naruto nodded.

"Tell me everything. Start to finish and don't leave out any details."

It took Naruto the whole day to explain what he had done, felt, and thought. Tsunade would only interrupt to ask questions, other than that, she let Naruto talk. By the end of Naruto's story the sun was setting and Tsunade had a stern disappointed look.

"I did all those horrible things to him."

Tsunade leaned back on her chair, "In my opinion, Sasuke should have killed you." Naruto flinched. "Or at least that is what I would have done. We are part wolf Naruto, we don't take kindly to those who hurt us that badly." She took a small sip of tea, Jiraiya had hidden all the alcohol somewhere and when he got back from his trip Tsunade was going to murder him. "What you have done is inexcusable and Sasuke will never trust you again."

Naruto slowly agreed, "That's why I want to apologize so badly."

"And he will never forgive you." Tsunade added causing Naruto to flinch again. "Face the facts brat, you may be mature enough to lead a pack. But somehow you forget to be an adult when your emotions get in the way."

Naruto played with the scratch ticket pieces, trying to rearrange them to be whole again. He succeeded, but the cracks were still there. Showing it had been ripped in the first place. "He will never love me now."

"And that's fate's punishment for your crimes." Tsunade picked up the winning ticket and twirled it around. "We are half human and they're monsters Naruto, because of this we receive the curse for a human: hurting the ones we love the most." She sighed, "being a wolf is much more simple."

"Sasuke will never love me now." Naruto repeated and looked up to stop tears from falling down.

"You're right, 'Sasuke will never love me now." Tsunade took another sip of bland tea. "But he could love you in the future."

Narutos head jerked back forward, "What?"

Tsunade looked out the window, muttering. "I always admired the human ability to forgive, they do it to some of the most undeserving people." She spoke up, "You wanted a mate, but you haven't learned how to treat one as such." Tsunade pointed at herself, "so in my _youthful_ vigor I have decided to teach you how to respect and love this boy like I know you want to."

Naruto began to smile and stand up, "You're the best Grandma!"

"I said don't call me that!" Tsunade smacked Naruto upside the head. "Don't speak to soon...Because in order to get my help and have a slim chance at ever having Sasuke as your mate. I forbid you from seeing him for at least two years."

Naruto was too shocked to say anything for a moment, "But-"

"Either you do this or forget about it. You lost the choice to make things right on your own."

Naruto looked at the front door and then back at Tsunade, "Okay."

"That means no going over to his house, or giving him permission to come to yours, and no calling. Don't even send a stupid pigeon with a note attached to it's leg, got it?"

Naruto sat back down, "What if he finds someone else?" His wolf growled.

"Then you can't complain can you? This boy needs time to grieve, be mad at you, and then maybe; just maybe, he will listen to what you have to say."

* * *

"Wake up sleeping beauty and brat! Itachi put me in charge of giving you the last dose of the 'make angels cry because of the taste' medicine." Hidan opened the medical room door and dodged a crumpled paper cup. "Come on, it's too early to have that kind of glare." Hidan smiled, "and you even threw that cup with your healing arm. Should I advise Itachi to strap that one down to?"

Sasuke intensified his glare, "Get. Out."

"Oh no! Not angry words!" Hidan dramatically slumped to the white tiles, holding his hands up as if to protect himself. "You know how they hurt me!"

Sasuke tried for the thousandth time to free his good arm and legs from the black restraints attached to his medical bed. He didn't think Itachi was serious when he threatened to restrict him until the end of the week. But when Sasuke tried to call Itachi's bluff by getting out of bed, the lead alpha kept his promise. Sasuke just wanted some tomato juice dammit!

Hidan popped back up next to Sasukes bed, "Looking fucking comfy! Mind if I join?"

"Only if I get to beat the shit out of you first." Sasuke grumbled.

Hidan ignored him, "Medicine time!" He poured the last of the vitamin drink into a paper cup, tapping the bottom to get any lumps out. Gagging as he smelled it, "Yummy."

"I'm not drinking that." Sasuke pressed his lips closed when Hidan came back to his bedside.

"You have to."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Yes."

"Fucking no!...wait." Hidan stomped his foot down, "I meant yes!"

Sasuke smirked, "To late."

"Dammit! That's it!" Hidan placed the cup down. "Either you drink it or I will force you."

"Oh really?"

"Fucking yeah 'Oh really'! I will feed it to you mouth to mouth!" Hidan picked the cup back up and Sasuke started to panic.

"You can't do that!"

Hidan stopped, "Why not?"

Sasuke searched for an answer, "B-Because Deidara will kill you."

Hidan paused, "I doubt that."

"He will," Sasuke gained more confidence. "It's like kissing me and Deidara is very possessive."

"You're right on that one," Hidan rubbed his face and thought for a moment. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Soon Hidan returned with Deidara following, and by the smirk Deidara had, this wasn't going to be good.

"Hidan explained your thoughtfulness yeah." As Deidara spoke is smirk turned into an evil smile. "I said it was okay as long as I got to watch."

Sasuke took his medicine, no kiss was necessary.

Hidan and Deidara watched Sasuke barely hold down the last of the vitamins. They waited until he nodded to give him water and some crackers.

"Need to pee yeah?"

Sasuke groaned, his pack was having way to much fun with this. "No. Just sleep."

"I'll be making a bomb in my room so call if you need me yeah?" Deidara left without another word.

Nodding and pretending he was fine, Sasuke closed his eyes. Missing the flicker of worry that crossed Hidans face. "Hey brat."

Sasuke opened one of his eyes, focusing on Hidan rather that the phantom pains and memories plaguing him at the moment.

"You alright?"

Sasuke met Hidans eyes, "You know the answer to that."

After the first night he found that memories of pain felt like real ones. He screamed so loud that Itachi called Kakashi after they calmed him down. Kakashi explained that it was common in torture victims and it would pass on its own or with a little help. But sometimes these pains and memories would leak in during the day, showing themselves at the most inopportune times. So all Sasuke could do was sit there thinking and bearing. The longer he thought, the shorter time thoughts of Naruto came and he didn't want those.

Hidan turned back one more time before leaving the room himself, "Tomorrow you can stand, next week you can go back to the club, everything will go back to normal." And with that he left Sasuke to go back to sleep.

But Sasuke only stared out the large window into the forest, "Right...normal."

**To be Continued**

**I don't know why, but I had trouble writing this chapter. So I hope it's still good and kept your attention...Is it to early to start talking about Christmas?! And for those who celebrate something else, Happy ( Insert You're Holiday Here)!**

**~Little Letters**


	12. Chapter 12

**Let Go Sasuke**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI so if you don't like that, then turn back.**

**Dashing through no snow, don't own a one horse open slay (just a bike), trying not to gain anymore weight until Christmas day HEY! **

**Just a warning to avoid some confusion: The first two parts are skipping around in time **

Chapter 12

Sakura softly shut the cabin door and took a deep breath. So much was happening at the same time, she took a moment to reflect. Sasuke was fine, but what about Naruto? And the changing of Sasuke's status. Sakura rubbed her face and groaned. What was she going to do? Should she tell Naruto? She saw them together in the medical room, but that didn't mean Naruto knew Sasuke was a beta.

"Sakura?"

Sakura opened her eyes to find Naruto standing in the hallway, "yeah?"

"Um..." Naruto prepared himself, "How is Sasuke?"

Sakura smiled, "As Kakashi put it; 'Awake, alert, and ablaze.'"

Narutos shoulders slumped with relief and his wolf loosened its tense jaw, "That's great, when I came over he didn't look so good."

"He wasn't," Sakura thought for a moment. "Listen Naruto, I'm sorry that I couldn't help you when you were fighting with Itachi. Sasuke's heart was failing and I was so scared that I left him, he would-"

Naruto help up his hand and smiled, "You did the right thing. Sasuke's almost pack and if he died..." Naruto turned pale.

"But he didn't." Sakura encouraged.

**/Should have never happened in the first place/. **Naruto's wolf paced with turmoil.

Naruto nodded, "I went to see the old lady after I left the Uchiha's house."

"What did Tsunade say about all of this?" Sakura walked into a nearby closet to put away her coat and shoes.

Naruto's wolf growled. "She said I'm not aloud to see Sasuke for two years." Naruto heard a loud thump from inside the closet.

"WHAT? Is she crazy?! You can apologize to him first, right?" Sakura came back out, rubbing her forehead.

"She said I can't," Examining his hands, Naruto began to fidget. "I get the whole 'two year plan', I hate it, but I get it. But Sakura," he looked up. "I can't even say goodbye or sorry. Sasuke won't even know why." Guilt bubbled inside Narutos chest.

Sakura pulled on her coat again, "then I'll tell Sasuke why."

Naruto shook his head, "no, it's something I need to do alone. Sasuke won't think I'm serious if it's done though another person."

Sighing, Sakura put her coat away again. "You're right."

Naruto jokingly put his hands on his hips, "You should say that more often."

Sakuras eyebrow twitched, "I'm too tired for this." She watched Naruto as he laughed. "...Hey Naruto?" It was Sakuras turn to fidget.

"Yes?"

"About Sasuke... did you smell anything different about him?"

"You mean his beta status?" Naruto said bluntly.

Sakura nodded, confirming it.

"It doesn't change anything. I still think Sasuke is strong and I don't love him any less." Naruto clarified.

"I told you Sasuke was a beta." Kyuubis voice drifted in from the living room. "Kiba, you owe me fifty bucks."

"Kyuubi!" Naruto turned around and the other room became silent.

Naruto and Sakura walked into the living room to see the rest of the pack, "Were all of you eavesdropping on us?"

Kyuubi shrank in his seat, "...It's your fault you talk so loud!"

"How much did you hear?"

"Pfft everything," Kiba dismissed Naruto's question with his hand. "You live with a pack of highly sensitive ears, what else did you expect?"

Naruto sighed, "privacy."

Kiba laughed, "that's a good one."

"So i-is it true? You can't-t say anything to Sasuke?"

"Yeah," Naruto sat down on the couch. "Half the time I think the old hag is just crazy. But her plans manage to work out, so all I can do is trust her."

"And when those two years are over?" Kyuubi sat back up.

Naruto face sobered, "I will fight like hell to get Sasuke to trust and love me again."

* * *

"And this sound?" Kakashi pressed a button.

Sasuke raised his right hand.

"And what about this one?" Kakashi pressed the button again.

Sasuke raised his left hand as he heard the high pitched noise.

"Well looks like your hearing is fine." Kakashi removed the speakers from Sasukes ears.

"Hn."

"I believe the proper response is 'Thank you so much wonderful doctor of mine who saved my ungrateful arse.'" Kakashi put away his equipment, "Really Itachi, this boy and his manners."

Itachi ignored Sasuke's dark glare towards the silver haired doctor. "What about the wolf connection? When I spoke in the cave Sasuke couldn't hear me."

"The sound amplifier Sasuke told me about has some side effects." Kakashi pointed to his own ear. "It caused fluid to rush into the middle ear. The connections not broken, just dulled." Kakashi unwrapped Sasuke's bandages to find scarred, but healthy, new skin. "It will go away in three to six months."

"It's dangerous to be cut off while in the forest." Itachi didn't like the thought of Sasuke losing one of his senses in wolf form.

"True." Kakashi ducked as Sasuke attempted to smack his head. "I'm not purposely trying to tickle you Sasuke, calm down...Anyways, you will just have to stay close to him."

"I can take care of myself."

Kakashi looked up, "sure you can."

"How much longer do I have to stay in this bed?"

"Did you finish all that vitamin drink?"

"Yes."

Kakashi glanced at Itachi, seeing that he agreed, "Then today you can get up."

"About time," Sasuke pulled against his arm restraint. "Will someone untie these?...Please?"

"Alright," Itachi sighed and began helping Sasuke free his arms.

As the straps were pulled away, Sasuke flexed and stretched his limbs. His broken arm healed a day ago.

_/Wouldn't expect anything less/. _Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Now Sasuke," Kakashi held out his hands as if Sasuke would fall. "You healed fast, but that takes energy. You're weak, so please be careful."

Sasuke responded by putting his feet on the cold tile floor, it was nice to feel something other than cotton blankets. He slowly put more weight on his legs, aware that Itachi and Kakashi were watching the whole time. Sasuke took one step and then another, spreading out his arms as he wobbled. By the time Sasuke made it to the other side of the room, sweat began to appear on his forehead.

"I think that's enough for today." Itachi gently grabbed Sasukes right arm as he began to lean too far to the left.

"Just haven't walked in a while. At least let me go to the kitchen and get some tea." Sasuke refused to turn back.

"Don't be dumb. You need to-"

"I think that's a great idea." Kakashi interrupted, ignoring Itachi's silent promise of death.

Sasuke reached the kitchen and made tea all by himself, with Itachi breathing down his neck of course. He bit the inside of his cheek on the way back, even though he was healed. Just holding a ceramic cup filled with tea, strained his arms. Sasuke set the cup down beside his bed and didn't protest as Itachi helped him back into the covers.

"I told you," Sasuke's look of satisfaction was quickly replaced with exhaustion. His eyes began to close before he could see Itachi shaking his head.

"You're too stubborn for your own good." The oldest brother dimmed the lights after watching Sasuke fall into a deep sleep.

Itachi found Kakashi sitting on the couch reading a book that should be banned, "You shouldn't encourage him like that."

"Sasuke needs to push himself, he won't let anyone else do it," Kakashi didn't look up from his book.

"Still, it was too much for the first day."

"Totally too much for the first day of walking," Kakashi nodded.

Itachi growled.

Kakashi snapped his book shut, "But it was needed."

"Hn."

Kakashi bit his tongue to hold back a remark about the brothers similarities, "I think it's time to leave. I have to work at the hospital tomorrow."

Itachi walked Kakashi to the door, "...You are very good at what you do."

Kakashi turned around and smiled under his mask. "You're welcome," he tucked his book under his arm. "Don't worry about Sasuke too much. He will recover, all we can do is wait."

As Itachi watched Kakashi drive off, he felt powerful arms wrap around his waist.

"The action is over Itachi," Kisame nuzzled his neck. "Life continues."

"I have a feeling that the action has just begun." The alpha returned the affection, rubbing blue tattoos.

"Then we should get some sleep now."

Itachi let himself be guided up the stairs and into his room, "...Yes, I suppose life continues."

* * *

2 Years Later

_Zap!_

Sasuke fell out of bed as his arm was electrocuted, "What the hell?!"

Hidan laughed, "Good fucking morning! Wasn't that a 'shock'?" Sasuke glared as Hidan waved a shock pen above his face. "Look what Dei got me!"

"Can I see it?" Sasuke examined the pen. "It looks like a normal pen..."

"That's the best damn part!"

"Wrong... _Zap_!" Sasuke shocked Hidan with the pen, watching him jerk back. "That was the best part."

"Ow! That fucking hurts!" Hidan rubbed his leg.

Sasuke pulled his covers off his bed and back onto himself, "That's my line idiot."

"Brat...," Hidan laughed, immediately alerting Sasuke. "I'm not the one late for work."

Sasuke scrambled up and began getting ready. "Why didn't my alarm go off?!"

Hidan swung the alarm cord around, the one that should have been plugged in. "April fools!"

"It's December!"

Hidan smirked, "I know." He walked downstairs. "But the real prank is that Itachi told me to get you up about three hours ago." Hidan couldn't understand Sasuke's reply, there were too many curse words.

By the time Sasuke walked quickly into the club, (Uchihas don't run, even when they're late) it was seven p.m.

"You're two hours late." Itachi shook a mixed drink and poured it for a brunette.

Sasuke tightened his tie, "I would have been here half and hour earlier, but Hidan...fell down the stairs."

Itachi hid his smirk, "still makes you late."

"Hn." Sasuke rolled up his sleeves and started working.

The night went smoothly, there was only one fight and it was quickly ended by Kisame. The tips were good and Sasuke even smiled overhearing a rather hilarious story from one of the regulars.

"Here you go Miss." Sasuke gave a fruity drink to a blue eyed women in the middle of the bar.

"Thanks. Sir?"

Sasuke turned around, did he give her the wrong drink? "Yes?"

"What happened to your arms?"

Sasuke looked down to see the familiar sight of jagged looking scars running up his pale arms. They were few and better looking than the ones on his back. But once in a while, strangers would ask when the club's lights didn't conceal his disfiguration.

Sasuke rolled his shirt down, "an unfortunate event." He wasn't ashamed of his scars, but he wasn't proud of them either. With time they began to change; from agitated red, to a soft pink and now they were just a lighter tone of his skin.

"Oh..." The women stirred her drink. "Well at least there's no scars on your face."

Sasuke bit a sarcastic retort back, humans, some of them only cared about their faces.

"Yes, I am lucky like that I guess. Please ask if you want anything else." And with that, Sasuke walked to the other side of the bar and began working again.

* * *

"I'm not ready." Naruto tapped his foot against Tsunade's kitchen floor.

"You're ready, just a bit nervous." Tsunade scratched a green lottery ticket, losing again for the sixth time.

"But Grandma, it's been two years! Sasuke's probably living his life, why should I come in and cause an uproar?" Naruto began ripping up old lottery tickets, something that became a habit after visiting Tsunade so many times.

"Don't call me that. Yes, Sasuke is living his life, but he needs you as much as you need him." She took a sip of her favorite liquor.

"I feel like I haven't changed at all." Naruto ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Just by you saying that, shows me you've matured Naruto." Tsunade took another sip. "I remember when I had to lock you in the spare room because you were determined to see Sasuke just after two weeks." She smirked, "you care about what Sasuke thinks and have proven to me that you're truly sorry for your past mistakes."

Naruto took another losing lottery ticket to rip up, but stopped and listened to Tsunade's words. He turned it around several times, thinking. Naruto traced each letter of the ticket, promising the chance of winning your dreams. He wanted to see Sasuke, today was the first day past the two year mark. Laying the whole lottery ticket down, not a single rip, Naruto got his coat.

"Where are you going?" Tsunade asked, already knowing.

"To do what I have been thinking about for the last two years."

"Hey kid," Tsunade waited for Naruto to turn back from the threshold of her door.

"What?"

"Life never gives a third chance, that's only in books."

Naruto smiled, "That's okay. I won't need a third chance."

"Then good luck."

Naruto shut the door and started his car, knowing exactly where to look first.

Tsunade sat in her chair and pulled out another scratch ticket, "Silly kid. It's up to Sasuke to give you the chances now."

* * *

The last call for drinks had finally ended, time to close up the club. Kisame rounded up customers who lagged behind and Sasuke helped Itachi finish cleaning the bar.

"You can head home Sasuke," Itachi finished putting the glasses away. "I will lock up and you drove your own car here."

"Okay." Sasuke clocked out and removed his ID, it had been a long night and he just wanted to go home and sleep a few more hours. "See you when you get home."

Sasuke walked out the front entrance of the club, nodding towards Kisame as he walked by. Taking the cement steps up, he took a deep breath of city night air.

"Hey Buddy."

Sasuke instantly became on high alert, not realizing that his hand was already wrapped around the speakers neck and choking him.

"Fr-Friend! Not F-Foe!" The old werewolf sputtered.

Sasuke quickly let go of the old mans throat feeling a bit guilty, he was a regular to the club and Sasuke had made him a drink several times. "Sorry, are you okay?"

/_He should of made his presence known! We have gone through too much to simply let a stranger get that close/. _Sasuke calmed his unsettled wolf.

"Yeah, my bad," the old man pulled out a cigarette. "Just wanted to know if you wanted one. You look a little tense."

/_No thanks to you old dust bag/. _Replied his wolf growling.

"Thank you, but no." Sasuke rubbed his fingers together, remembering the feeling of the small paper cylinder.

Sasuke was not proud of the drugs he tried for the memories of torture to go away. He consoled himself by thinking cigarettes were the lesser of all the evils. After going back onto the sensory drug, Sasuke quickly found himself addicted again. But when he had the stupid idea to put a pack in his glove box, Itachi found it. A beating and a stern talking to later, Sasuke was on Itachi's personal rehab program. So far, Sasuke had been clean for a year.

The old man walked away and Sasuke was left alone. He turned towards his car, now ready for sleep more than ever. But then Sasuke remembered the sign sitting on the sidewalk.

"Dammit, Hidan forgot the sign again." Sasuke walked back in front of the club. "Might as well put it away myself." As he began to make the sign collapse, Sasuke heard footsteps.

"I just quit smoking. I told you I don't want a cigarette!" Sasuke lost his patience. Why would the old man come back anyway?

"...Sasuke?"

Sasuke froze, he knew that scent. But he refused to turn around just yet, he finished compacting the sign and waited. Maybe Naruto would go away.

"Is that you?" Narutos voice was hesitant.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto, his wolf snarling with warnings. "Sadly."

Naruto liked to exaggerate things, but he wasn't exaggerating, it felt like his heart really did stop. Sasuke remained as stunning as the day Naruto met him. His body moved with a silent grace and Naruto was still certain that he could never paint those lips. Even at night Sasukes smooth pale skin could be seen in the dying light of a nearby street lamp. Narutos eyes roamed over Sasukes body, trying to remember each perfect detail about the werewolf. But when his eyes finally met Sasukes, his fairy tale moment died. Sasukes eyes were cold, unmerciful, hating, and unforgiving. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Urr...um...hey." Naruo lost all his preparation, everything he practiced for the last two years flew out his mind.

"..."

"How are you?"

**/You're hopeless/.**

Sasuke growled under his breath, after two years of silence, Naruto asks the simple question 'How are you?' Sasuke was still on high alert, he was tired, and now Naruto was bringing up memories he rather have stayed dead.

/_Waist no time with him/._

"It's late. I would say nice seeing you, but it's not. Good night." Sasuke picked up the sign and began walking to his car.

"Please wait!" Naruto stumbled at Sasukes tone and followed like a lost child.

"No." Sasuke refused to look back.

Naruto caught up to Sasuke, he was close enough to force Sasuke to turn around and listen but he didn't. "I thought maybe-"

Sasuke stopped and Naruto almost ran into him, "you thought what? That I would listen? That I would agree with everything you've done?!" Sasuke eyes tinted red.

Naruto violently shook his head, "No, not at all."

"Then why are you even here? The Great Naruto reappears after two years and what? You want a friend with benefits?" Sasuke growled. "That may of happened when I was younger and naive, thinking it was love. But I'm done with that sappy shit." He waited for Naruto to interrupt, to explode, to do something completely immature. But Naruto just listened and it made Sasuke even angrier. "Go away and do-" Sasuke coughed.

Naruto took a small step forward and his wolf perked with unease, "are you okay?" He reached out to put his hand on Sasukes forehead.

/_Unworthy people should not touch us!/_

Sasuke slapped Narutos comforting hand away and took a step back. "Probably just a cold coming on, leave it alone," he wheezed.

"You don't sound too good." Naruto winced, the last time he saw Sasuke was when he was in the medical room. Sasuke didn't look good back then either. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sasuke laughed, but it wasn't happy. The laugh sounded lost and tired, the type of laugh someone has when they don't have any more options. "Leave me alone Naruto. You gave me the order to never come see you again. So please," Sasuke rubbed his face, "please do the same for me."

Naruto shook his head, "I will do anything for you Sasuke, but not that."

"Then disappear, you had no trouble doing it before." Sasuke walked to his car and placed the club sign on his front seat. He didn't care that Naruto was frantically apologizing, it was all useless noise to Sasuke. Useless words, useless sentences, useless phrases. He started his car and drove away, leaving Naruto behind with an empty parking spot.

Sasuke's words hurt Naruto, but that didn't stop him. No, Sasuke was angry and it was not the best time to talk to him. Naruto pulled out his phone to see that it was almost 2 in the morning. Naruto would come back, but with something to show Sasuke he was truly sorry and cared.

* * *

Itachi wiped down the bar with a clean cloth, "Sasuke, you're sick."

"I'm okay." Sasuke was congested, his head hurt from the blaring music and everything was fuzzy. It was all Naruto's fault. Why would the idiot show up now? Their brief conversation repeated itself throughout that night, all Sasuke could do was stare at his ceiling. The sleepless night left Sasukes body weak, just enough to let the incoming cold infect him.

"You seemed fine yesterday, but I'm sending you home." Itachi forced Sasuke's car keys into his clammy palm.

Sasuke wanted to stay but he knew it was bad for business. So he clocked out and pulled on his coat, wrapping a warm scarf around his face.

Sasuke also didn't tell Itachi about Naruto, how could he? He walked out the back door, talking to himself. "Oh, hey Itachi," Sasuke waved at his invisible brother. "Just wanted you to know that Naruto stopped by at the club last night...The guy that made me stop dating for the last two years? Yup, that one." Sasuke sneezed.

"Stupid cold, stupid nose, stupid throat." Sasuke was too sick to belittle himself for whining. Walking out of the alley, Sasuke turned the corner and clashed against a firm chest.

"You should be resting."

Sasuke groaned, "You should be gone." He quickly distanced himself from Naruto by a few feet.

Naruto clearly didn't understand the meaning of 'get lost, never come back, go away, and in fact just die'.

"I thought that maybe you were working today." Sasuke didn't miss the visual check-up Naruto gave him. "Pretty bad cold you caught."

"Hn." Sasuke swallowed, trying to relieve his sore throat.

Naruto opened his bag and pulled out a big white container, "Here, I got you this."

Sasuke glared at the unknown container, not taking it.

**/He's not going to trust you/.**

Naruto patiently waited, still holding the container out. "It's tomato soup."

Sasuke still refused to take it.

"I got it from the coffee place by the waterfront, the one where we had a couple dates at. I remember you getting this once." Naruto turned the container around to show Sasuke the logo, "The sticker is still on the lid. I didn't break the seal or do anything to it."

/_It would be rude not to take it/. _Sasuke didn't like the pleased tone his wolf had.

Sasuke took the large container of soup anyway, satisfied that the sticker was indeed intact. He opened it and tried to smell it. His nose wasn't working every well, but he could tell it was warm.

He closed it, "why tomato soup?"

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head, "I know it's your favorite..."

Sasuke blamed his flushed cheeks on the cold, glad that his scarf covered half of his face. "This changes nothing. Stop coming by my work."

"I knew that before I bought it for you." Naruto closed his bag happily. "I will continue to show you how sorry I am. Maybe one day you will forgive me."

Sasuke looked away, "and if I never forgive you?"

"Then I will keep doing these types of things forever."

Naruto waited for Sasukes reply, but he never got one. Sasuke just stood there, continuing to look the other way.

"I won't bother you at work anymore. But don't think I won't stop coming." Naruto gave a small wave and walked the other way.

Sasuke walked to his car and got in, setting the soup in a safe place. He put his hands on the steering wheel but just sat there. "Idiot," Sasuke rested his head in between his hands. "I told you I was done with the sappy shit."

**To be continued**

**Here is my present to all of you! **

**I noticed that the spell check on fanfiction is not working like I want it to (because I am horrible with technology). So I ran my chapter through a different checker. Please forgive me because I know there are errors. **

**Once again, a big thank you to all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter and I will be starting the next one soon! If you are interested, tell me what you think Naruto should do to get Sasuke to forgive and trust him again. ~Little Letters **


	13. Chapter 13

**Let Go Sasuke**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI so if you don't like that, then turn back.**

**Warning: Slight mpreg, cursing, and a steamy scene. **

Chapter 13

Kisame finally pushed the last drunk out the front entrance of the club. He could care less about a staggering man, but the drunk decided he wanted to have a heart to heart, and Kisame was the unfortunate victim.

"It's my wife's f-fault!" The man slurred.

Kisame rolled his eyes, "Sir, I am a 195 cm tall, tatted, rather kill your wife then listen about her man. Do I look like the best person to talk 'bout this with?"

"Mi wuu... wife wants kids!" The man began walking back towards the bar.

"Other way Sir," Kisame grabbed the mans shoulders and spun him around.

"Can't..." the man concentrated on speaking. "CAN you imagine what it's lie'K to have a wuu...wife who wants kids?"

Kisame smirked, "Nope. Neither of us are planning on kids."

The man squinted, "That's wuu were you're wrong!" He giggled.

Kisame could take on any type of drunk; criers, screamers, lovers, anything. But Kisame drew the line when it came to full grown men giggling, reminded him of Hidan too much. "I remember you coming through the back alley, go that way to call a taxi."

"WAIT!" The drunk flung out his arms like he was going to preach. "You think everything is fuu fine! Sex is GREAT! Then poof," he gave an invisible baby to Kisame. "Welcome gray hair and diapers."

"Thanks for the advice, but it's not needed." Kisame spun the man around towards the right direction.

"It is!" The man leaned a little too far to the right for Kisames comfort. "Werewolves are wee WEIRD like that! All secretive 'out it," he wiggled his fingers. "Starts with mood swings." he whispered.

"Don't worry, his middle name is 'Mood swing'," Kisame said jokingly. "But there's no brat."

The swaying man seemed satisfied because he began his journey to where he could find a taxi. Probably coming home to a furious wife.

Grinding his sharp teeth, Kisame sighed. "I love this job, I love this job, I love my mate and I love this job." He started to go back inside when a voice caught his attention. It sounded like Squirt's...

The alpha zoned his hearing onto the location where Sasuke could be, listening. All Kisame had to hear was the anger and frustration in Sasukes tone, and he was on his way towards him. He walked up the stairs to see Sasuke briskly talking to a stranger. The stranger held out a white container, it was too far for Kisame to fully smell what was inside. He watched as Sasuke refused, but grew concerned as the beta took what the stranger offered. Drugs?

Kisames wolf threatened to come out and his mind clouded over with rage. "Oh, hell no. We are not going through 'guess what's in Squirt's pocket and beat some sense into him' rehab plan again."

But before Kisame could walk over there, the two werewolves split apart. Sasuke going one way and the drug dealer going the other. Unluckily, the dealer was walking right towards Kisame... unlucky for the dealer that is. The stranger didn't have a chance to even yell as Kisame yanked him down the stairs and in front of the club.

"Alright, you have the next breath to say what you gave him." Kisame snarled.

The dealer help up his hands, "Soup!"

"What was in it!"

"Tomatoes!...Uh, spices? I don't know."

Kisame relaxed enough to finally see a head full of blonde hair, "...Naruto?"

"Heh, yeah," Naruto pointed at his throat. "You're cutting off my wind pipes."

Kisame let go, "Didn't recognize you. What are you doing here?"

"That's alright. I came to see Sasuke."

"Not a good idea kid," Kisame swallowed a growl.

"I took your advice." Naruto quickly explained.

Kisame shook his head, "I don't give advice, I give orders and people follow them."

"Two years ago, after I left your territory, I went to fix my mistakes. I'm back now and I understand." Naruto became determined, "Please give me a chance. I know it's slim, but I need your approval for everything to work. I know how much the pack's opinion means to Sasuke."

Kisame thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. After Naruto left, Sasuke took a turn for the worse mentally. He detached and tried to find himself again through drugs. It sucked for everyone...

"I'll tell you what, if Itachi thinks you're good enough for Sasuke. You're good enough for me."

Naruto groaned, "That will never happen."

Kisame smirked, "Fine. If Itachi thinks you're _half _good enough, then you're good enough for me."

Wondering if a smile that big could hurt your face, Kisame watched Naruto practically skip away. He stood there for a moment longer, and as the blonde werewolf disappeared from his sight, Kisame smiled. But he was unaware of the red eyes that watched the entire conversation from the shadows, waiting. It wasn't until hearing a small growl and the feeling of unease in his mating mark, that Kisame turned around.

"...H..Hey 'tachi."

* * *

4 weeks later

/_He is different now!/_

Sasuke leaped over a small stream, his paws leaving indents on the embankment and crushing small snowdrop petals.

"Shut up! I'm growing tired of this."

/_I'm growing tired of being alone! I want a mate!/_

"And you choose him?" Sasuke began to run, the woods behind the apartment was smaller, but he needed time alone. "Did you forget what he has done to us in the past?" Sasuke jerked his head to the side, ending memories.

/_I will never forget, but we have already forgiven him. Whether we wanted to or not/._

"I won't forgive him!" Sasuke stopped running and flattened his black ears.

/_You can lie to yourself, but you cannot lie to me/._

Sasuke barked angrily, "I will not bond with him!" And yelped as his inner wolf bit into his mind.

/_Do not be so hasty to judge him like you have done nothing wrong. The blood of humans drenches your past/._

But still Sasuke stubbornly refused, "Not with him."

If Sasuke's wolf was human, it would have given a large sigh, /_I just want what's best for us/._

"You are easily swayed by acts of kindness." Sasuke began hunting a rabbit, trying to make it hard for his wolf to focus.

But it remained fully alert, annoying Sasuke. /_And you are easily discouraged and mistrustful/._

Sasuke sneezed to find a new trail, "I would never imagine the day when my wolf would betray me."

His wolf snorted, /_You are betraying yourself. Keeping yourself separate from what you truly want. Do not forget that I feel everything you feel, I know how your heart flutters when he smiles. When he shows he cares, you find the day a little brighter. You are attracted to his looks and we are compatible/._

Sasuke scanned the area around him, faintly taking interest in a chipmunk as it chirped it's warning. "It must have little ones nearby..."

_/You know that they have young in the Spring. Stop trying to change the subject/._

Sasuke began tracking the rabbit again,"So what?"

The wolf tilted its head in confusion, /_'So what?'/_

"I mean, so what if I already lov-" his wolf wagged its tail. "...like him again? He may care, but that doesn't mean I am important to him."

Laying down with a huff, Sasuke's wolf rolled its eyes, /_For someone so clever, you can be very dense/._

"Hn." Sasuke found the rabbit's burrow, just as he expected, it was long gone. The rabbit sensed him coming and left for a while, Sasuke turned around and started back towards the apartment.

/..._Thank you for letting this form out, it was getting cramped in here/._

Sasuke stopped a mile from the tree line, "No problem..." He felt depression roll off his wolf and into his mind. "I understand that you want a mate, it's not like I don't want one. I just want more time."

/_What if we go into heat and don't have a mate? Time is starting to work against us/._

"I'm 21 in werewolf years and 45 in human years. We have time."

/_Hn/._

Sasuke barked a short laugh and began transforming back into a human again. Groaning as his pelt stretched and ripped, Sasuke counted the trees for a distraction. His shiny black fur fell away in clumps and Sasuke shivered has bare skin replaced it.

The werewolf sucked in a mouthful of air as his bones became human and the slippery feeling of organs adjusting began. Sasuke whimpered, trying to relax as much as possible to help the change. This one was being more difficult than the last switch, he should of transformed sooner.

/_It's almost over./ _The wolf helped Sasukes humanoid lungs regulate his breathing. /_There/._

Sasuke blinked a few times, waiting for his changed eyes to take effect. And as the last bone broke and re-healed, Sasuke sighed in relief.

The beta scanned the area and soon found the nearby tree that hid a hoodie and an old pair of basketball pants. After quickly putting the clothing on, Sasuke began his light jog back to his home.

As he reached the tree line, Sasuke's wolf perked up. /_Do you smell that?/_

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, sorting out different smells. At last he found it, Sasuke took another breath just to smell the enticing scent again.

"If Naruto's scent didn't smell so good, this would be easier..." Sasuke muttered.

/_There's a reason for that/. _Sasuke pushed his wolf down as Naruto came closer.

Sasuke spoke up so Naruto could hear him, "You're lucky my brothers gone."

Naruto changed his direction from the stairs to Sasuke's location, stopping when he could smell the faint trace of salt on Sasuke's skin from running.

**/Ha, as if the brother could stop us from coming...The spice of anger is covering up his scent again/.**

Reminding himself that werewolves did not get cold easily, Naruto swallowed the temptation to cover Sasuke with his coat. That thin hoodie was not doing enough in Naruto's opinion, he could see Sasukes covered pert nipples as they raised from the cold. What color they could be?...Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah, I remember that he told me to leave." Naruto grinned, "but I came anyway."

/_Your heart rate accelerated when he smiled/. _Sasuke pushed his wolf down again.

"When did he tell you to leave?" Sasuke knew Itachi disliked Naruto with a passion, but it still startled him.

"He told me when I came over, after your pack drove you back from the Hunters."

Sasuke monitored his voice, fearing it would crack. "You came?"

"Yeah. When I heard what happened, all I could think about was coming over. Wanting to help you in some way. Believe it."

Sasuke stared, "...I didn't know."

* * *

"And _when_ were you going to tell me exactly Itachi?!" Kisame wouldn't admit that he was feeling a bit hurt.

"I'm telling you now." These things weren't Itachi's specialty when it came to finding the right time.

"After three months?!" Kisame paced. "What if you got hurt," he spun around, "I wouldn't even know!"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you right away. You would nag me and make sure I never went anywhere."

Kisames eyes turned yellow, "This is not something you keep from me!"

Itachi didn't have time to escape as his arms were pulled against his back, his head being pushed up until he was looking at Kisame. But even as Kisame threatened to punish him, Itachi remained unapologetic.

"Funny, I may of felt the same way when you talked to Naruto alone. Making a decision for Sasuke and I without even consulting us." Itachi winced as Kisame lightly bit his bonding mark.

"This is not the same." Kisame snapped.

"You tried to keep something from me. So I kept something from you." Itachi twisted out of Kisame's steel like hold, walking to the driver's side of his car and glared.

"You're talking nonsense! I would of told you after Naruto left." Kisames eyes returned to their normal color. "That boy means well, he has changed. I can tell."

Itachi studied Kisames face, "I will be the judge of that."

He fished his car keys out of his pocket and unlocked both doors, ready to go home. This is not how he planned Kisame would react...Surprised? Yes. Happy? He hoped. But angry? No. Itachi stopped before getting into the driver's seat. He really tried to tell Kisame sooner, but his wolf told him to wait. Itachi felt water dripping down his cheeks before he realized they were tears.

"'tachi?" Kisames eyes widened when he found his mate in such distress. He quickly walked to the other side of the car and wrapped Itachi in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I punished you, I went overboard." Kisame softly kissed Itachi's temple and cheek bones. His chest began a soothing vibration, calming Itachi immediately.

Itachi swiftly erased his tears with his sleeves, "I shouldn't be crying. It's the stupid-"

Kisame laughed, "I know, I know." He cupped Itachis face, "I forgot to tell you that I am extremely proud to have such a strong bond with you. And I think this is one of the best things that ever happened to me."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "You're embarrassing yourself." He couldn't hide the small smile that crept onto his face. This is what Itachi wanted to hear, this is why he told Kisame and tried to plan it perfectly.

"Let's go home. I'm sure Sasuke is bored out of his mind." Itachi loosened himself from Kisame's hug and began to sit in the drivers seat again.

Kisame hastily secured Itachi's balance, as if the earth would move under his feet. His overprotective mode reaching the highest point without turning into a wolf. "Please be careful. What if you tripped trying to step into the car? What if you misjudged the distance and fell backwards? What is the car door slams shut before you can fully get in? Should I adjust the seat belt? Is it too tight? What if-"

Itachi growled.

"This car is unsafe..." Kisame glared at the safe sports car like it was a death machine.

Itachi sighed, "and what car do you suggest we get?"

"A tank..." Kisame was completely serious.

"Just. Get. In. The. Car. Kisame."

"Okay...Are you sure you should drive?"

Itachi counted to ten.

* * *

/_He came for us!/_

Naruto kicked a small rock, "You were unresponsive. But I thought maybe Itachi would tell you I came."

Sasuke cleared his thoughts and emotions, "it didn't matter then and it doesn't matter now. Why are you here?"

Naruto didn't give up as he watched Sasuke fight with himself, "You said don't bother you at work and you didn't send any confirmation that you got my letter. So I came here." He gave a thumbs up and smiled.

"Idiot," stuffing his hands into his hoodie, Sasuke looked away. "I got the letter," he felt his cheeks redden. "It was...thoughtful." He didn't see Narutos smile grow wider.

Trying to hide the blush and keep his pride, Sasuke turned back towards the trees. "If that's all, leave before my brother comes back."

/_He still came, knowing that our alpha could kill him. He is worthy/._ Sasuke's wolf refused to go be silent.

"That's not it." Naruto stated.

Sasukes ear detected a thump against the frozen earth, he whirled around to see Naruto bowing.

After standing there in shock, Sasuke found his voice again. "What are you doing?!"

"Showing you that you're my equal!"

Sasuke was cajoled to shove Naruto back onto his feet again. An alpha bowing to a beta was taboo, was banned, was unthinkable. Alpha's would kill themselves before bowing.

"Stop it!" Sasuke frantically searched the area for bystanders.

Naruto bowed lower, pressing his forehead onto the ground, "I won't!"

"I don't think you realize who you're bowing to!"

"You're Uchiha Sasuke! From the Uchiha pack!" Naruto slammed his upturned palms against the ground, showing complete trust. Normally Sasuke would have given anything to see an alpha bow to him, but this was Naruto. This was going too far!

"I'm a beta Naruto!" Sasukes shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I know!" Naruto stubbornly remained bowing.

Sasuke ungracefully choked on his own spit, Naruto was doing the exact opposite of what he should be doing! Naruto should be standing up like the ground burned him! Not crushing his chest against the ground.

"Bowing means I give everything to you and I submit!" Sasuke could only watch Naruto, "how can you bow so easily?"

Naruto slowly raised his head but he still remained on the ground, "I have never bowed to anyone before in my life, except my pack superiors when I was young. If throwing away my status as an alpha leader shows you how much I am sorry and how crucial you are to me. I will do it again and again, in front of a crowd."

Sasuke felt warmth flow through his limbs and into his chest, "Naruto, you idiot. I don't want you to give away your status."

"But I want to show you how much I love you!" Helping prove his emotions, Naruto exaggerated his arm movements.

Taking a step forward, Sasuke searched Narutos eyes, "You love me?"

"Ever since you refused to make a drink," Naruto smiled, "and everyday afterward."

Sasuke couldn't help but give a breathless laugh, "You and your turn-ons, I swear."

Naruto chuckled and then became serious once more, "Sasuke..."

It still felt awkward to see Naruto sitting lower than him, "yeah?"

"Please forgive me?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to give a reply, than silently shut it. Could he do it? Could he forgive Naruto? Sasuke observed Naruto as the blonde alpha waited patiently and sighed.

"Okay idiot. I forgive you."

**/You already bowed, if you cry in front of him in the same day, _I_ will never forgive you/.**

Naruto blinked and swallowed a few times, his wolf was right. He could cry from happiness later. Now he just had to confront-

"You would risk war between our packs to see my little brother?"

Naruto remained sitting, but looked very much like the alpha he was, "Yes, and my pack knows I'm here."

"Itachi," Sasuke spoke up, surprised that his brother could still sneak up on him. "Naruto has-"

"I saw everything from the car." Itachi stunned everyone by yanking Naruto up and back onto his feet. "Stop that, you're being disrespectful to yourself..."

Naruto didn't know, but Sasuke did. Itachi, in his own way, now respected Naruto.

Narutos mouth gaped like a fish out of water, "Uer...I, I mean that I. I wanted to. If there is a chance that-"

Itachi smirked, "There will be no war."

All Naruto could do was nod in agreement.

Kisame slapped Naruto on the back, "You're now good enough for me." His shark like teeth gleaming.

Naruto gave a questioning glance towards Sasuke. The beta nodded and also gave a small smile.

"Does this mean?..." Naruto looked like he would explode from happiness. Sasuke's pack accepted him! Itachi wasn't going to slit his throat! Sasuke forgave him! "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Itachi flashed Kisame a knowing look, "everyone makes mistakes and has flaws." His attention was centered on Naruto again, "you overcame them to be with Sasuke."

Naruto his clasped his hands together, trying to contain himself. "Hey Sasuke! Now that Itachi won't murder me. I found this place you would enjoy and-" The atmosphere darkened and the trees shivered. Naruto sheepishly laughed and turned towards Itachi, "can I have permission to show Sasuke a little cove I found hiking a couple months back?"

The atmosphere didn't lighten up, and Itachi cracked his knuckles. "Absolutely-"

"Yes." Kisame interrupted and continued to smile as a bony elbow took the air out of his lungs.

**/Yes!/**

Naruto beamed, "What'd you think Sasuke?"

/_Yes!/_

"Only for a little while." Sasuke hadn't seen Itachi's icy glare in weeks, he didn't miss it anymore.

The two mated alphas continued to talk after Sasuke and Naruto walked over to Sasuke's car, grabbing some hiking supplies and warmer clothes.

"He's good for Sasuke," Kisame ran his fingers through Itachis hair. "Admit it."

Itachi angrily crossed his arms and forced his weight onto one leg, "You forget who the actual pack leader is..."

Kisame smirked, "If you had it your way, Sasuke would be chaperoned everywhere and a GPS tracker would be implanted in his forehead."

Itachi growled.

"I see the mood swings have set in. The Doc' would probably say too much stress is bad for you."

"Shut up."

Kisame laughed as Naruto struggled with Sasuke's broken car door. "When are you going to tell the rest of the pack?"

Itachi rubbed his slightly bulging stomach, it was getting harder to hide, baggy shirts wouldn't work forever. "It's still early, maybe in a few weeks."

Kisame huffed, leave it to Itachi to put things off. "You're just scared to put me in charge while you hobble around craving weird foods."

Itachi walked into the apartment, "Maybe I'll take the child and leave you."

Kisame called Itachi's bluff, "If that brat is anything like me, you're going to need my help."

The apartment door slammed shut and the dead bolt slide home.

The tattooed alpha pounded on the door, "Hey! 'tachi open up!"

Itachi's sarcastic muffled voice came through the door, "I'm sorry. The 'mood swings' must of kicked in like you said. Try again in a couple of hours..."

Kisame sat on the steps, maybe he could sneak in through the lower window...

* * *

Sasuke watched the forest grow thicker and the road become spattered with moss.

"So where are you actually taking me?" Sasuke taped his fingers against his hiking pack that sat on his lap.

"Up to the Point. We should be there in about ten minutes."

/_There's nothing to be worried about/. _Sasuke shoved his wolf to the farthest part of his mind.

The ten minutes passed with a blink of an eye and Naruto and Sasuke began their trip as soon as possible, they only had six more hours of daylight.

"I recognize these fallen trees. We are here." Naruto continued a bit further and set his pack down.

"I don't see anything." Sasuke made a large circle and saw nothing but trees and a small tent.

"That's because you have to stand in the right place," Naruto gently took Sasukes hand and lead him a few more meters.

Naruto was right. When Sasuke reached the right spot, the trees revealed a little cove. Sasuke tuned his ears to hear the soft swish of water falling onto slippery rocks below. The waterfall made everything more vivid. The trees were so green and beautiful, appearing almost unreal.

"It's my newest project," Naruto adjusted his orange coat and sat on a fallen log. "I wanted you to see it before I put it on a canvas."

"It's too pretty to be man-made." Sasuke sat next to Naruto, breathing in the filtered forest air.

"Yeah, that's why it took so long to get here. No one comes this way and humans haven't completely ruined it."

Sasuke tried to memorize very detail of the forest cove. Is this what Naruto had been doing for the past two years? The painful thought of distance ruined the mood immediately, Sasuke leaned back on his hands.

"Tch."

Naruto studied Sasukes face, "Sasuke? What's wrong."

"Nothing." Sasuke didn't cover the sharp tone that came with it.

Naruto brushed off a small Rollie Pollie, "Do you not like it?"

The silence between the two was thick and awkward until Sasuke finally spoke, "Two years, Naruto. Two years."

"And it felt like a lifetime to me."

Sasuke picked up a broken twig and began twirling it, "Without a single word. You could of sent someone to tell me, you know."

Naruto sighed, "And what would you have done when Sakura told you instead of me?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Become even angrier."

"If I promised you something...would you believe it?"

Sasuke tossed the twig and folded his hands together, "I suppose."

Naruto raised his hand and stuck out his pinkie finger. "I promise to never leave you again."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "That's a stupid promise. Will you glue yourself to me?"

Naruto shook his head, "I mean; I promise to never leave you again like that. I will always be there. Even if you grow tired of me and run away yourself. I will chase you and bring you back."

"Oh really?...Then I guess we have a deal." Sasuke raised his own hand and entwined his little finger with Narutos. Sasuke knew promises were only made to be broken, but it was nice to pretend.

The duo remained on the fallen log, finding it easier to talk as time went by. At first it was simple things, but soon both realized that even time and misfortune couldn't separate fate and feelings. Sasuke found himself smiling too much, but that didn't matter. Naruto was there and with no one but themselves in the ancient forest, Sasuke let go of some of the control he held tightly to. As he did, it felt like a weight lifted off his shoulders. The stern control he thought was helping him, was actually hindering him from a life he really wanted.

"Oh shit," Naruto checked his watch. "We stayed too late, there isn't enough daylight to hike back without possibly getting lost."

Sasuke looked up, the sun was already disappearing behind the tips of the pine trees. If he really wanted to get back home, he could change back into a wolf, but that meant leaving everything here. It meant leaving Naruto and going home to a cold bed.

/_Let's stay here/._

"I have blankets and some protein bars, we will be fine until tomorrow." Sasuke zipped his second layer up, the night air was already seeping into his clothes.

"That small tent over there is mine, I use it when I come out here to paint. You can put everything inside if you want." Sasukes eye narrowed and Naruto help up his hands, "I swear I didn't know that we would get stuck out here until the morning."

**/But I did/.**

Naruto wished he could smack his wolf, it would have been helpful if it told him the sun was setting.

**/You were so engrossed in your conversation, I didn't want to interrupt.../ **

Naruto huffed, that had never stopped his wolf before.

"Okay," Sasuke walked over to the small tent. It was green and he was pleasantly surprised to find it cleaner than he expected.

_/He is the best companion. You should mate with him tonight/._

Sasuke was so shocked that he tripped and fell into the tent, earning a burst of laughter from Naruto.

Naruto straighten back up, wiping tears from his eyes. "I'm going to make a fire so we can be warm. Try not to trip on any more flat surfaces."

"Shut up." Sasuke answered Naruto and his wolf at the same time.

Naruto finished finding wood and Sasuke put everything they had into the tent. With the added blankets the bed was comfortable and Sasuke could sleep as far from Naruto as the tent could allow.

**/You won't get a better chance. Don't make the same mistake, make him your mate tonight/.**

Naruto ignored his wolf, Sasuke just forgave him. It was too soon to be doing things like that, no matter how much Naruto wanted to.

The two werewolves opened the protein bars by a warm fire, easily keeping a light banter going. As the night went on, Sasuke found himself lingering on Narutos movements for a little too long.

/_How about right now?/_

Sasuke stood up, "I'm going to bed."

"Wait for me," Naruto jogged over to the small cove and filled a bucket full of water. He returned just as fast and dumped it onto the fire.

Sasuke blinked a few times trying to adjust to the darkness, he could barely make out the outline of the tent. "Hurry up. It's cold."

**/Yeah, 'Hurry up'/.**

Naruto swallowed, following Sasuke into the tent.

Sasuke pulled on another pair of socks and burrowed himself under the blankets he brought. Beside him, Naruto fumbled around until finding his own sleeping bag. Soon the swishing of fabric died down and everything became quiet.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"...never mind."

Sasuke closed his eyes, the faster he fell asleep, the faster morning would come. Soon the warmth of his blankets made Sasukes eyes heavy and lulled him to sleep.

Sasukes's wolf waited an hour, /_THAT'S IT!/_

Sasuke opened his eyes and squirmed, it was too hot. With lethargic slowness he began removing his jackets, but as he unzipped each one, Sasuke only seemed to get hotter.

"What the 'ell?" Sasuke removed his sweatpants and left his basketball pants on. He moved over, trying to find a spot where his body heat didn't touch. A sudden surge of lust tingled throughout Sasukes body, making him gasp.

Naruto finally woke up, "Sasuke? Everything okay?"

Sasuke spoke before he thought, "No, I'm not okay!" Another wave of heat made Sasuke jerk his hips forward.

Naruto pushed back his sleeping bag and crawled over to Sasuke, "What's wrong? Are you-" Naruto took a deep breath and his pupils dilated. "Sasuke your scent. I-It changed back."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, "I know."

"I just- I should-, I'm sorry I can't hold back." Naruto pressed his nose against Sasukes neck, taking another deep breath and moaned.

Naruto's moan rushed Sasuke's blood down to his member, "You're not helping the situation!"

**/Claim him!/**

Naruto lifted his head, "Sasuke I won't do anything without your permission." Blue eyes turned yellow, "But I have to leave now if you don't want it. I can barely control myself."

Sasuke replied by crashing his lips against Narutos, not giving in, but selfishly taking what he wanted so badly. "You said you would never leave and I won't let you." Sasuke nipped Narutos ear.

Naruto growled and he took off the rest of Sasuke's clothes, finally attacking any visible skin Sasuke had. The night no longer blinded him, Narutos eyes enabled him to see the blush on pale cheeks, the rise and fall of a toned chest from panting, he left a trail of kisses on Sasukes collar bone.

Sasuke harshly removed any other other clothing Naruto had on. This wasn't sex, this was mating. There would be time for sweet words and actions later, Sasuke flipped Naruto over and straddled him, staring down arrogantly.

His own eyes reflected dark amber and his canines peeked over his lip as he smirked. "Who knew I could overcome an alpha so easily?"

Naruto growled a warning, "not for long."

Naruto and Sasuke wrestled until the beta was on his back again, now on top of Naruto's rumpled sleeping bag. Naruto trapped both of Sasukes hands underneath him by straddled Sasuke hips. "Submit to me," Naruto captured Sasukes lips again, abusing a soft tongue with his own.

Sasuke bit Narutos lower lip in rebellion and Naruto returned the favor by pinching a pink nipple. The alpha traced the toned muscles of the other werewolf, savoring the soft skin.

Anger roared to life in Narutos belly as he felt the scars. This was his mate! His! No one should ever touch or cause pain to his mate. Naruto positioned himself between Sasukes knees and lowered his hand until he grasped Sasukes already leaking member. Stroking the head, he smeared pre-cum down Sasukes shaft.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke wrapped his legs around the alpha, touching as much skin as he possibly could.

"Mine!" Naruto pulled Sasuke up until the beta sat on his lap, kissing and stroking faster.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hard shaft and stroked, earning a pleasured hiss. Soon the two werewolves were reaching their peaks together.

Naruto could feel it coming quicker than he wanted it to, but the way Sasuke pleasured him, there was no way he could go on much longer. Naruto licked then sank his teeth into Sasukes neck, completing his half of the bond. Just in time as he arched his back, cum coating Sasukes stomach.

Sasuke whimpered as the searing pain from the mark infected his body, but it wasn't enough to stop the tight coil in his stomach from releasing. As Naruto let go, Sasuke quickly found the conjunction between Narutos neck and shoulders, gouging his canines into Narutos tan skin.

Naruto road his high and the heat of the mating mark, never loosening his arms around Sasuke. And when Sasuke finally slackened his jaw, Naruto lifted Sasukes face to give a soft kiss.

"I love you Sasuke."

With the new bond transferring the couple's emotions to each other, Sasuke was filled with warmth. He responded to Narutos happiness by showing his own.

Sasuke licked his mark on the tan skin, healing and sealing it, "I love you too."

Yellow eyes returned to their clear blue and dark brown color. Soon all wolfish features had died and the lust subsided.

**/About time!/**

Sasuke looked down to see the white mess they created, "Gross."

Naruto laughed, "that came from your own body, you know." He still held Sasuke as he leaned over to find a spare shirt to wipe the cum off both their bodies.

Sasuke smirked, "Don't forget yours."

"Yeah," Naruto licked his lips. "It looks good on you."

Sasuke took the shirt and wiped the rest of the white substance off his body, "Don't even think about it."

Lying back on his sleeping bag, Naruto pulled Sasuke on top of him. "Fine...For now."

Sasuke tugged the blankets over him, resting his head on a pleasantly flushed chest. "Good night idiot."

"Good night."

* * *

"Oy! Fucking found them!"

Sasuke snuggled closer to Naruto, Hidan was not going to mess this up...Wait...Hidan? Sasuke bolted up, successfully scaring Naruto.

"Yo Scamp! Itachis going to be here in three minutes. Better get some clothes on!"

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and pulled on a shirt, "I don't know what you're talking about." Smirking as Naruto fell over trying to put some pants on.

Hidan grinned, "Riiightt. You were probably just playing damn 'card games'..."

Naruto and Sasuke finished, stepping out of the tent to see a smug looking Hidan.

"Wakey wakey!" Hidan waved at Naruto. "Long time no see, eh? Take my advice..." he pointed towards the north. "Start running and don't look back. Itachi's going to kill you!" He laughed. "I can imagine it now!"

Hidan schooled his features into an emotionless mask, and lowered his voice. "How dare you fuck my innocent little brother? Blah blah death! Blah blah wish you never been born! Blah blah!" Hidan attempted to replicate Itachi's perfected glare but failed.

Sasuke rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Why are you even here?"

"When you didn't come home last night I sent everyone to look for you." Itachi appeared with Kisame and Deidara behind him.

"You tracked me?"

"Of course I did." Itachi glared at Naruto, "with good reason."

Hidan skipped over to Sasuke and pointed at a fresh mating mark, "Can't take that off Sasuke!"

Narutos eyes turned yellow and he growled at Hidan.

Hidan laughed nervously, "er...heh...I mean congratulations!"

Sasuke intertwined his fingers with Narutos, "I don't want to."

Itachi sighed, "it was inevitable."

Hidan stopped annoying Sasuke and looked up at Itachi. "You not going to rip his throat out? No death threats? No blood?"

Kisame walked over to Hidan and whispered in his ear, causing him to giggle.

"What was that Kisame?" Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow.

Kisame smiled, "Nothing."

Hidan couldn't contain himself any longer, waves of laughter rolled through his body. "Ha Ha! He said!" Hidan took a deep breath, "you have super lovey dovey gushy feelings today, so Naruto is lucky." He crumbled into another wave of laughter.

If looks could kill, the Uchiha pack would never get the chance to apologize.

"So Sasuke." Deidara flipped his long bangs out of his face, "you leaving the house to live at Naruto's place yeah?"

"He's staying/leaving." The two alpha leaders said in unison.

Itachi spoke first, "He's a Uchiha. He's staying with us."

Naruto shook his head, "He's my other half. He's leaving and living with me."

Sasuke guessed that if Hidan walked in between Itachi and Naruto, he would likely die from the invisible electricity.

Sasuke smiled. Some things you had to grasp tight and never let go, it was good to fight for what you really wanted. But you could easily lose track of what you desired in the first place. Sasuke longed for someone to see him as a beta. Strong and clever, to respect him for it. But to have what he wanted, Sasuke had to let someone in. That meant giving up some control, knowing you can never fully control another person.

Sasukes thumb rubbed small circles on Narutos hand and his smile grew bigger. If it was with Naruto, Sasuke knew he could let go.

**The End.**

**Yup, the last chapter is finally out! I enjoyed writing this so much and thank you to everyone who stuck with me till the end! I hope everyone has a happy New Year and may it be filled with new NaruSasu fanfics. :) Feel free to review! **

**P.S I have written a side story called 'Green' for 'Let go Sasuke.' Check it out if you are interested.**

**~Little Letters**


End file.
